Otra oportunidad
by CRZYPaladin
Summary: Acusado de traición, por algo que se vio obligado a cometer. El no seria una rata de laboratorio, no después de todo lo que cumplió por ellos. Abandonado por los que amaba y ejecutado de manera "Noble". Obtuvo una segunda oportunidad que el no pidió. Pero que lo utilizaría y no cometería los mismos errores que antes, o si? (OoC)(Harem)
1. Chapter 1

Cuanto tiempo ya había pasado desde su batalla contra el Dragón del Apocalipsis. Meses? Años? Décadas o Siglos?

Él no lo sabía ya que el tiempo ahí parecía no existir, solo estaba atado allí, encadenado de brazos y piernas por romper una de las reglas de la prisión en la que se encontraba.

Su cabello castaño alborotado, algo largo, lo suficiente para que sus flecos cubran sus ojos. Su físico era la proporción perfecta que definiría el cuerpo de un guerrero, ni muy flaco ni muy esbelto. Además tenia esas cicatrices que poseía por todo su torso y espalda, algunas que otras cicatrices en los brazos, pero la más resaltante era la de su pecho, donde se suponía estaba sobre el corazón. La apariencia de aquella cicatriz daba a entender que la herida suponía ser letal. Pero allí estaba el castaño con los ojos cerrados y la respiración tranquila.

El castaño solo tenía puesto unos harapos que le servían de pantalones y en ambos brazos tenía un par de guanteletes metálicos.

El izquierdo era un guantelete completamente rojo, con ornamentas doradas y una gema verde en el dorso. Era una Sacred Gear del tipo Longino. La Boosted Gear. Dentro se encontraba sellado el Dragón Celestial Rojo o Dragón Emperador Rojo. Ddraig.

El derecho en cambio, era un guantelete completamente negro, las ornamentas tenían un toque platinado mientras que la gema del dorso era roja. Ese guantelete lo obtuvo después de su pelea contra el Dragón apocalíptico, que al ser vencido por el portador de Ddraig, este decidió enlazar su alma y poder al castaño, emulando la Boosted Gear y convirtiéndose en un guantelete por igual, permitiendo al castaño acceder a todo su repertorio de habilidades. Trihexa se había decidido por quedarse con el castaño, que dio hasta lo último para vencerlo.

Mientras tanto el mencionado castaño, era el famoso "Héroe de Guerra" aquel que detuvo a Rizevim Livan Lucifer y venció a la bestia del apocalipsis, acabando la nombrada "Guerra de Poder". Él era Issei Hyodou.

El sonido de las cadenas moverse sonaron en todo el lugar, el cual era un abismo rocoso con algunas salientes de magma, dicho magma sea de paso rodeaba al castaño dejándolo en el medio de una superficie rocosa.

El castaño intento acomodarse, aunque era algo tonto el solo pensarlo ya que él estaba prácticamente limitado de terreno y de movimiento con las cadenas que lo anclaban al suelo.

Un largo suspiro salió de él-(En serio esta fue tu mejor idea Ddraig?)- dijo el castaño en sus pensamientos.

**-[Ciertamente he tenido mejores]-** Replico una voz grave dentro de su cabeza. El tono despectivo con el que hablaba decía lo poco que le importaba en realidad la situación en la que se encontraba el castaño-

**-{Aun así es estúpido Rojo, el simple hecho de estar aquí nos quita tiempo}-** aquella voz era igual o más grave que el llamado Ddraig. Esa voz era la de Trihexa.

-(Tiempo para que, para tener que ir a luchar nuevamente con los otros prisioneros por alimento, el tener que aguantar a unos guardias inútiles que por ganarles un uno contra uno fácilmente te lanzan al solitario)- respondió mentalmente el castaño-(Aun no sé cómo accedí a intentar robarle la llave de suministros al guardia)-

**-[{Por Hambre}]-** Respondieron ambas voces en la cabeza del castaño, mientras el estómago del mismo rugía.

Y era verdad, ya había pasado más de una semana sin comer algo que lo satisficiera, tener que luchar constantemente por la miseria de comida que le entregaban los guardias no era lo mejor para su cuerpo.

La única razón del por qué tenía un cuerpo estable era por las peleas y los ejercicios que hacía en solitario, pero con el paso de esa semana y la falta de un alimento algo nutritivo provoco el hambre en el castaño.

Normalmente lo aguantaría, pero esta vez era muy distinto, realmente quería comer algo. Tenía la necesidad de tragar lo suficiente para saciar su hambre.

Un gruñido fue lo que soltó el castaño volviendo a quedar en silencio, al haber cortado su conexión con ambos seres dentro suyo.

El tiempo volvió a pasar en completo silencio. Nuevamente, horas, días tal vez semanas o meses.

En ese lugar era realmente distinguir el paso del tiempo.

El silencio perduro hasta que se escuchó el sonido de las cadenas moverse nuevamente, pero estas cadenas no pertenecían a las que apresaban al castaño.

-Muy bien señores, que sea una pesca entretenida- dijo una voz masculina con cierto tono de burla en su voz. El hombre se encontraba en los bordes del abismo, mirando a Issei desde arriba y con un grupo de cadenas que tenían ganchos y demás cosas punzantes en los finales de estos.

Varios hombres más estaban cerca del primero, también portando varias cadenas con ganchos en los inicios de las mismas.

Uno de ellos entonces lanzo las cadenas hacia el castaño, antes que los demás imitaran la acción, incrustándolos en brazos, piernas y algunas partes de su abdomen.

-Eso sí que llamo un "Bullseye"- dijo otro hombre que estaba al lado del primero, observando como una de las cadenas se incrustaba en la mejilla del castaño, que solo dio un gruñido como respuesta al dolor.

Todos tenían armaduras del tipo medieval, pero con el detalle de la bandera roja en su espaldas y un símbolo que el castaño conocía muy bien.

-Gremory- dijo Issei con cierto veneno en su tono de voz, saboreando el sabor metálico de su propia sangre al tener un gancho atravesándole la mejilla.

-Bien con eso es suficiente, libera sus ataduras y álcenlo, hoy es el día que nos despedimos de él… para siempre- menciono uno de los hombres, mientras los que portaba las cadenas empezaba a tirar de ellas atrayendo al castaño hacia ellos.

Levantando al castaño hasta el borde del abismo, uno de ellos guardia solo miro con una sonrisa torcida al castaño. -Hoy será un gran día "Héroe"- dijo con burla, sacándole los ganchos con brusquedad, antes de enrollarle las cadenas en los brazos y piernas-Hoy te darán tu "Recompensa"- menciono riendo- matar a Lucifer-sama y Beelzebub-sama es merecedor de una, no crees?-

-Argh!- volvió a gruñir Issei al sentir con retiraban el gancho que atravesaba su mejilla- pues si intentaran entender el motivo del porque los asesine, creo que no estaríamos en este dilema no crees?- menciono el castaño dando un cabezazo al guardia que le había quitado el gancho de la mejilla- no tienen idea de lo que tuve que aguantar, después de todo lo que hice no me convertiré en un conejo de indias para un Sis-con y un topo de laboratorio solo por adquirir las habilidades del dragón apocalíptico-

El otro guardia solo observo como su compañero cayó al suelo de manera pesada, dando a entender que estaba inconsciente, así que antes de que el castaño pudiera reaccionar nuevamente, el guardia agarra otra de las cadenas y lo enrolla en el cuello del castaño estrangulándolo.

El guardia solo empezó a reír mientras observaba como el castaño forcejeaba- es una pena que hoy sea el último día niño, realmente animabas el lugar!- comento apretando más el agarre- aun si lo que dijeses fuera cierto, asesinaste a dos de nuestros líderes, eso es considerado traición muchacho-

Issei solo sentía como el aire se le estaba acabando, todas las cosas que tenían allí era para poder enfrentarlo a él, todo tenia propiedad Dragon Slayer incluso la prisión fue modificada antes de su llegada, con la capacidad de inhibir las Sacred Gears. Issei parecía estar a punto de perder la conciencia solo para que el aire nuevamente circule dentro de su cuerpo repentinamente.

El guardia había aflojado su agarre, dejando que Issei respire nuevamente.

-Sígueme- Dijo el guarida tirando de las cadenas, forzando a Issei a seguirlo por un camino que el castaño reconocía perfectamente.

-Camino verde- murmuro Issei sabiendo que le deparaba al final del camino.

El Camino verde, era llamado el único lugar donde verdes pastos crecían de manera natural en el infierno, pero al final de ese camino, se encontraba el precipicio sin fin, lugar donde dicen es un vacío infinito, habían lanzado los restos de Dios cuando pereció en la Gran Guerra, en una manera de que el secreto de la muerte de Dios no se descubra, cosa que hoy en día ya no importaba ya que casi todos los seres sobrenaturales lo sabían.

Pero el otro propósito del lugar era para usarlo como lugar de ejecución, aunque la ejecución aquí era "Noble" ya que al lanzar a los prisioneros estos no morían, solo caían de manera interminable a aquel vació. Solo unos poco recibieron ese ejecución.

Acercándose al final del camino, un grupo de personas parecía estar esperándolos. Issei los reconoció fácilmente.

-(Que ternura, no esperaba una reunión)- pensó el castaño con sarcasmo mirando a los que estaban allí.

Un parte de ellos empezó a moverse hasta quedarse en el camino del guardia e Issei.

La cabellera carmesí que lideraba aquel grupo se adelantó del resto.

Sin saludar siquiera-Porque lo hiciste?- pregunto aquella mujer, mientras miraba con cierto desdén y desprecio al castaño, este solo guardo silencio sacándola de quicio levemente- responde maldita sea, porque mataste a mi hermano!?- dijo aumentando el tono de su voz.

El castaño solo sonrió de lado antes de responderle- intento convertirme en una rata de laboratorio Rias, creo que esta charla ya la tuvimos el día que me condenaron y me dejaron atrás- menciono con cierto desprecio en su voz- todos ustedes.- comento levemente.

-No me pienso creer esa historia Issei, mi hermano era incapaz de hacer algo como eso… si él… si él quería algo de ti me lo hubiese consultado primero- dijo Rias mientras recordaba como recibió la noticia de la muerte de su hermano.

A manos de su peón.

-Claro que si- dijo con sarcasmo Issei mirándola con cierta decepción- no sé cuánto tiempo paso Rias, pero aun sigues siendo esa niña inepta e ingenua cuando se trata de juegos de poder- murmuro lo suficientemente alto para que le escuchen.

-Pues el título que ostento ahora demuestra lo contrario- dijo la pelirroja, que tenia una armadura femenina que Issei reconocía muy bien- mientras tú te pudrías en este lugar, yo tome el puesto de mi hermano en el inframundo- la autosuficiencia en su voz era más que palpable.

-No tienes la capacidad, habilidad, ni el poder para llevar el título de Lucifer- comento con desdén el castaño riendo por la mirada de enojo que le daba la pelirroja.

-Fue por la decisión de los ancianos que tengo el puesto Issei, todos alegaron que era la más apta entre todos los demonios para asumir el cargo- refuto mientras miraba al castaño con el ceño fruncido.

-Una pieza fácil de controlar entre los cuatro Satanes- rió el castaño antes de mirar a los que estaban detrás de la pelirroja- acaso no dirán ningún "Hola" a su viejo amigo, novio o amante?- comento mirando a los demás del grupo.

-No tienen del porque hablar contigo- respondió la pelirroja con mayor enojo ante la declaración de Issei sobre el puesto que adquirió.

-Nah nah nah!- callo el castaño a la pelirroja- estoy hablando con ellos, no contigo-

-Es como Lucifer-sama dice, no tenemos nada que discutir con… con… un traidor- la que hablo fue una pelinegra, su pelo atado en una cola de caballo larga.

El castaño solo observo como había cierto auto desprecio y remordimiento en su mirada. En todos ellos.

-ja….jaja… así que, así son las cosas- comento el castaño mirando a Rias nuevamente- recuerda mis palabras Rias, vas a pagar todo lo que hiciste… no de mi mano… pero la vida se encargara de devolver todo de vuelta- esa declaración no le agrado a la pelirroja.

-Continúen con la ejecución- ordeno la pelirroja saliendo del camino, mientras los guardias volvían a empujar a Issei para que caminara.

El castaño observo al grupo por última vez.

Akeno, Asia, Kiba, Rosseweisse y Gasper, todos ellos evitaban el contacto visual con el castaño, solo Xenovia lo miraba fijamente, pero su rostro era una mezcla de emociones.

El sabia el porqué, fueron ordenados o mejor dicho obligados a aceptar la situación actual.

Más adelante el castaño se fijó en las demás personas que serían los testigos de su ejecución.

La mujer que dejo sin un marido, Grayfia Lucifuge y el hijo que ahora no tenía padre… el pobre Milicas.

-(Incluso Venelana y Zeoticus vinieron)- pensó el castaño mientras observaba a todos los que estaban en su camino.

Solo tres personas que no tenían nada que ver con la familia Gremory o Astaroth se encontraban también en el lugar.

Ellos se acercaron al castaño, mientras el rostro afligido que los tres mostraban denotaba que tipo de sentimientos tenían en ese momento.

-De entre todas las personas…. Ustedes tres, enserio? Poniendo esos rostros por mí?- comento con cierta diversión el castaño.

Una Rubia, una pelinegra y un hombre con los mechones de su pelo de color rubio opaco.

-Ise-kun… yo…- la pelinegra no pudo terminar su oración al ser cortado por el castaño.

-No es necesario que digas nada Serafall… el que estés aquí y no me estés culpando por lo que sucedió… ya es más que suficiente- comento el castaño sonriendo débilmente.

-Aun así, es injusto! Yo estuve allí cuando peleaste contra Sirzechs y Ajuka- menciono con cierta desesperación la pelinegra- vi cómo te amenazaron, como intentaron controlarte… a pesar que los salvaste a todos ellos… ellos… tú no tienes la culpa de nada!- dijo apretando los puños.

-Puede ser… pero en lo único que tienen de razón es que mate a los dos líderes- menciono el castaño.

-Pero lo hiciste a modo de defensa propia muchacho, Serafall testifico lo sucedido pero los ancianos del concejo fueron los que dieron tu sentencia- dijo el único hombre del trio.

-Eso lo se Azazel, estoy muy consciente de ello- respondió Issei- pero después de que ellos dejaron en claro sus planes, era más fácil deshacerse de alguien que no obedecería y sin Ajuka no podrían extraerme la Boosted Gear, ni hacerse con el alma de Trihexa- menciono- y aquí estamos ahora- las dos mujeres y el gobernador de los caídos solo guardaron silencio ante esa sentencia- incluso me extrajeron las Evil Pieces y si no fuera por Trihexa hubiese muerto en ese mismo momento- menciono mientras miraba la cicatriz más resaltante en su pecho.

La rubia iba a hablar pero- Como… como están mis padres?- hablo el castaño antes.

-Ellos… ya fallecieron Issei-kun- la rubia respondió- el tiempo se los llevo, cuando preguntaron por ti… yo no sabía que responder… cuando desapareciste del mundo humano después de la guerra…-

-No cambiamos su memoria en tu honor chico, sé que no te hubiera gustado que lo hiciéramos… así que… hicimos lo más sensato en ese momento, al menos Serafall y yo- menciono Azazel cortando a la rubia- a Gabriel la dejamos fuera en ese momento, ya que no importa si era una pequeña mentira eso podría resultar en su caída-

-Que les dijeron?- cuestiono el castaño bajando la cabeza al escuchar la noticia sobre sus padres- y cuánto tiempo llevo aquí?- pregunto una vez más mientras pequeñas lagrimas se formaban en sus ojos.

-Pues a tus padres les dijimos que… habías fallecido en el viaje con el que excusamos tu salida, tuviste un "accidente"- menciono el caído- y llevas aquí más de cien años muchacho-

Issei solo dejo que las lágrimas que se formaron en sus ojos, salieran libres ante la noticia.

Ya habían pasado más cien años desde que quedo encerrado, él, no tenía la más mínima idea de que el tiempo había pasado tanto y para el colmo, sus padres habían muerto ya.

La vejez había llegado y el tiempo se encargó de reclamarlos.

-Ni siquiera pude despedirme de ellos- las lágrimas caían y su voz se iba quebrando, mientras intentaba recordar algún momento con ellos solo para caer en cuenta en algo, entre sollozos empezó a reír levemente, para preocupación del trio que tenía adelante- ni siquiera… me acuerdo de sus rostros- menciono más dolido, mientras las gruesas lagrimas seguían cayendo.

Esa última parte partió el corazón de Gabriel que intento abrazar al castaño, pero fue recibida con un empujón de los guardias que estaba escoltando a Issei.

-Sin tocar- menciono el guardia con una sonrisa- fue suficiente de charlas aquí, tenemos que terminar esto- dijo empujando al castaño, que por toda la información no opuso resistencia y cayó al suelo.

Al guardia no le importo eso y con las cadenas que tenía en mano empezó a tirar, arrastrando al castaño, que aun tenia algunas cadenas incrustadas en el cuerpo.

No pudo dar ni dos pasos, antes de sentir como sus piernas se congelaban.

Serafall no iba a dejar que el héroe que les dio otro día mas para seguir con sus vidas, sea tratado de esa manera, mucho menos si dicho héroe era alguien que ella apreciaba y quería.

Los guardias no dijeron mucho más por el terror al ver como la portadora del título de Leviatán estaba furiosa al ver como trataban al castaño. Uno de ellos puso al castaño de pie y literalmente lo ayudo a caminar hasta el borde del precipicio, mas por terror que por pena.

Azazel se acercó al castaño alejándose de las dos mujeres que estaban con el- hubiera deseado que todo fuera de otra manera chico, enserio que lo hago- menciono antes de suspirar- por cierto, Yasaka pide disculpas por no poder venir al parecer los del consejo de demonios no querían a la ex líder de los Yokai aparecer, después de todo fue ella quien balanceo tus energías y tienen miedo que haga algo que perjudicara la ejecución- menciono- pero quería que lo sepas chico, que a pesar de no estar aquí, ella no apoya esta idea tampoco y que buscara una manera de limpiar tu nombre- finalizo.

-Y de que servirá, si viviré atrapado en ese vacío por la eternidad Azazel… ya lo perdí todo, qué más da ahora lo que este mundo piense de mi- Issei termino de hablar, mientras el Gobernador negaba molesto por todo ese desenlace.

-Nos tienes a nosotros- añadió el gobernador refiriéndose a Serafall, Gabriel, Yasaka y el mismo.

-Cuando caiga allí… ya no- contesto el castaño-Ya se acabó Azazel solo deja terminar todo esto rápidamente-

Azazel suspiro y solo volvió a su antigua posición junto a Serafall y Gabriel.

Serafall escucho los últimos diálogos entre el caído y el portador de Ddraig. No pudo sentirse más que enojada, quería hacer algo para demostrarle al castaño que se equivocaba, pero no podía. La sentencia ya fue dada. Pequeñas lágrimas de frustración caían sobre sus mejillas.

Gabriel en cambio tenía la cabeza baja, mientras pequeñas lagrimas se asomaban en sus ojos, mas no los derramaba. Ella sentía que eso sería un insulto hacia el castaño que a pesar de haber sido un demonio, demostró hasta el final que seguía uno de los mandamientos de su Dios, de su Padre.

"**Honraras a tu padre y a tu madre"**

Aun poseía la memoria para pensar en ellos.

Azazel en cambio tenía un semblante neutro y los brazos cruzados. Se mostraba impasible ante lo que tenía que presenciar, pero si uno se percataba como se agarraba los brazos con fuerza daba a entender lo frustrado que se encontraba.

Todos los demás rodearon al castaño que solo quedo mirando el precipicio con la mirada perdida.

Fue entonces que un hombre con apariencia de anciano se acercó al castaño y abrió el libro que tenía en mano.

-Todos aquí, están reunidos por una sola razón- empezó su palabrería- atestiguar la ejecución de Issei Hyodou ante el acto criminal de homicidio culposo, siendo las victimas Sirzechs Gremory el antiguo Lucifer y Ajuka Astaroth antiguo Beelzebub- seguía el anciano- el concejo demoniaco ha decidido que el castigo hacia el "Héroe de Guerra" sería, no la muerte sino el exilio y una vida en el vacío por la eternidad… Issei Hyodou, algunas últimas palabras?- cuestiono.

Issei solo levanto la vista, dio media vuelta y observo a todos, a pesar de que había gente que lo apreciaba aun así sentía el disgusto de todo ese desenlace, mas con la noticia de la cantidad de tiempo que resulto haber vivido en ese infierno y sobre todo la muerte de sus padres.

Aun con lágrimas cayendo, el castaño observo como le liberaban los brazos de las cadenas que poseía y la cadena que tenía por el cuello cayó al suelo, más los que tenía incrustado en el cuerpo, lo dejaron allí.

Abrió levemente la boca, mientras los demás solo estaban expectantes a lo que diría- A veces me pregunto… si fue lo correcto no dejar que Trihexa lo destruyera todo- finalizo.

Uno de los guardias con una lanza atravesó la pierna del castaño, mientras que otro con una vara lo empujaba hacia el vacío.

Todos observaron al castaño caer, algunos con sorpresa por las últimas palabras, otros con odio y otros con tristeza al darse cuenta que el dolor que sentía el castaño era mucho más de lo que imaginaban.

El vacío clamo al castaño. Issei ya no estaba. La ejecución fue completada con éxito.

* * *

Varios minutos pasaron desde que ejecutaron al castaño y los testigos empezaron a retirarse lentamente.

Rias y su grupo seguían mirando el lugar donde había estado el castaño, antes de que la imagen de cierta pelinegra se interpusiera en su línea de visión.

Cruzando al lado de la pelirroja, Serafall solo dijo unas palabras que eran suficientes para que Rias sintiera el peligro en ellas- Pagaras por lo que hiciste- fue todo lo que dijo.

Gabriel y Azazel también pasaron a lado de la pelirroja, pero estos ni se dignaron a mirarla.

Todos estaban a punto de salir del "Camino Verde" antes de sentir como un pico exagerado de energía era desprendido desde las profundidades de aquel precipicio.

Gabriel reconoció esa energía al instante que la sintió y solo una palabra salió de sus labios- Padre?...-

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Los elementos de High School DxD y Kuroinu: Kedakaki Seijo wa Hakudaku ni Somaru utilizados en la historia, no son de mi pertenencia. El derecho de cada uno, a sus respectivos creadores y autores. Este fic lo hice sin ánimo de lucro, solo con el motivo de entretener.

* * *

**Arco único: Otra oportunidad.**

**Capítulo 1: Falling Star.**

El cielo nocturno, adornado por billones de estrellas y la hermosa luna que ocupaban la vista hasta el horizonte de esas tierras.

En cierto palacio, una mujer de pelos rubios se encontraba arrodillada frente a una estatua que resemblaba su apariencia.

Pelos rubios que le llegaba hasta por debajo de la cintura, un par de orejas puntiagudas y unos ojos verdes. Vistiendo una tela blanca que se enrollaba a su cuerpo dejando ver mucha piel y dejaba apreciar bastante de su hermosa apariencia.

Ella era una Alta Elfa llamada Celestine Lucross, Reina de Austia el súper continente de ese mundo.

Mientras oraba, se podía apreciar como la estatua empezaba a brillar levemente, antes de que dichoso brillo desapareciera.

Celestine levanto la mirada y sus ojos que normalmente mostrarían ese cálido verde, ahora eran completamente blancos.

Uno de los sirvientes se acercó a su Reina solo para ver en qué estado se encontraba. Rápidamente el sirviente salió corriendo para llamar por ayuda, ya que ese estado significaba solo una cosa.

Su Reina estaba teniendo una visión.

* * *

_Caminando por aquellas campos que ella recordaba debían ser verdes, ahora solo era un terreno deformado por los cadáveres que adornaban el lugar._

_Mirando a su alrededor había algunos puntos prendidos en llamas, quemando los cadáveres que eran conformados por monstruos y humanos, pero más allá había un gran pilar de llamas que se extendía hasta el cielo._

_Acercándose a aquel pilar, pudo observar la silueta de alguien dentro._

_El calor era inexistente, por lo que ella pudo acercarse al pilar de fuego, hasta casi tocarla y observar con mucho más detalle la figura dentro._

_Era una persona eso no cabía dudas, pero lentamente esa afirmación empezó a cambiar cuando aquella figura empezó a adquirir un par de alas, alas que solo un tipo de ser viviente podía tener y que ella reconocía perfectamente cuál era aquel ser de las leyendas._

_Miedo empezó a inundar su mente y su cuerpo quedó inmóvil, observando como la silueta parecía dar vuelta y extendía sus manos hacia ella._

_Rojo y Negro. Era el color de aquellas manos que salían del pilar de fuego. Aquellas Garras con apariencia metálica._

_La garra roja le acaricio el rostro, recorriendo desde sus mejillas hasta rozar sus orejas dándole una extraña sensación de confort y protección, que desapareció al sentir como la mano o garra negra le apretaba el cuello._

_-Dame…- escucho la voz dentro de aquel pilar de fuego, mientras la persona en cuestión salía lentamente mostrando su apariencia._

_Cabellos castaños y ojos color miel. Su cuerpo estaba lleno de cicatrices. Tal vez por las batallas que paso._

_Pero su rostro, no podía verlo, solo podía observar el color de sus ojos pero su rostro estaba oculto por las sombras._

_-Dame una razón, un motivo… para no destruirlo todo en este mundo- menciono aquella persona mientras su agarre aumentaba en fuerza- este mundo putrefacto-_

_La Elfa solo sentía que el aire se le acababa, su vista se iba perdiendo lentamente mientras su mirar se alzaba hacia el cielo._

_Y allí los vio. Dos Dragones, volando los cielos._

_Aquellos seres míticos que solo se mencionaban en sus libros de cuentos. Seres de las Leyendas._

_Aquellos dragones hacían juego con cada mano de la persona que la estaba asfixiando. Rojo y Negro._

_-Solo necesito una razón para no acabar con todo- comento nuevamente el castaño- serás capaz de darme una o todo se acabara aquí?- cuestiono antes de que todo se torne negro._

* * *

Desplomándose al suelo de manera pesada, la Reina sintió como sus sirvientes evitaron que cayera de bruces al suelo.

Agradecida por sus súbditos, se puso de pie con ayuda de estos, recordando aquella visión que tuvo.

-Preparen a los mensajeros y avisen a las princesas guerreras que se reúnan en mi palacio lo antes posible- ordeno la Elfa Rubia a uno de sus subordinados, que con un asentimiento marcho a cumplir la orden.

Una mujer de pelos castaños vestida con lo que parecía ser una armadura bastante reveladora, se acercó a la elfa- Y a que se deberá esta reunión Reina Celestine?- cuestiono habiendo escuchado la orden.

-Tuve otra visión Claudia pero esta vez surgió mientras oraba, mas no en mis sueños, fue más real, no como antes que solo observaba desde lejos como un fantasma y podía saber los eventos que sucederían… no, esta vez era más vivido, pude sentirlo, pude sentir sus manos apresarme y cuestionarme sobre darle un motivo, algo con el cual evitaría acabar con todo- menciono la elfa mientras paso sus manos sobre su cuello y recordando el tono de voz de aquel ser o persona- parecía dolida y triste, pero aun así estaba decidida a acabar con todo si no obtenía lo que quería- finalizo.

-Ya veo mi Reina, si ese es el caso creo que me quedare un tiempo más antes de volver a Ansur- menciono la peli castaña.

-Muchas Gracias por tu apoyo- dijo la elfa rubia sonriendo levemente a la castaña- por cierto, hace cuanto salieron los mercenarios de Black Dog?- cuestiono.

-Fue al amanecer mi Reina, estimo que esta madrugada estarían librando la batalla contra la Reina de los Elfos Oscuros y sus bestias, si no es que lo están haciendo ahora mismo- informo la nombrada Claudia- si me disculpa me retiro a mi habitación- dijo haciendo una reverencia y retirándose.

-Por favor Claudia ten cuidado- dijo la rubia mientras despedía a la mujer de pelos castaños.

Claudia Levantine era una mujer exuberante, bastante hermosa. Su apariencia era atrayente para cualquier hombre, mas con el tipo de armadura que poseía, la cual cubría muy poco. Un rostro amable y bello, que tenía un pequeño lunar o marca debajo de uno de sus ojos azules, pero solo le daba un toque algo exótico a su apariencia.

Celestine miro a los cielos mientras se separaba de sus subordinados, pensando en el significado de ese sueño, observando como una lluvia de estrellas fugaces empezó a adornar el cielo nocturno.

Una vista hermosa sería si no fuera, por el simple hecho que una de las estrellas era mucho más grande de lo normal y parecía caer hacia el horizonte, iluminando con un gran resplandor el cielo nocturno por unos momentos.

Celestine solo junto sus manos, orando y clamando que no sea una mala señal.

* * *

**Varios minutos antes – Norte de Austia**

**Reino de los Elfos Oscuros – Black Fort – Prisión – Zona de las Celdas**

En la única celda que había en el lugar, se encontraba una mujer de piel morena y ojos amarillos, su pelo negro el cual además de enmarcar su rostro también cubría uno de sus ojos, su pelo tenía un gran largor llegándole hasta los tobillos, sus orejas puntiagudas y sus finos labios eran algunas características de ese bello rostro.

Vestida únicamente con un tipo de vestido liliáceo que le cubría por los lados y terminaban acopando su amplio busto, además de solo poseer un tipo de bragas negras que cubrían su feminidad. Esa era toda la vestimenta que poseía, si no contábamos con la corona en su cabeza.

Ella era Olga Discordia, Reina de los Elfos Oscuros y de las tierras del norte el cual era controlado por no solo los Elfos oscuros, sino también por varias especies de monstruos como los orcos, goblins, diablillos, etc.

Pero ahora, ella solo era una prisionera, le había otorgado poder a aquellos monstruos que se suponían le debían su lealtad, pero ese poder que les otorgo lo utilizaron en su contra.

Los Mercenarios de Kuroinu, los "Black Dog" tenían un mago el cual era capaz de comunicarse con sus bestias y les ofreció algo, que provoco el levantamiento de sus propios súbditos.

Posicionada en Seiza y mirando a la nada, ella visualizaba mentalmente la imagen de lo que estaba sufriendo una de sus subordinadas y alguien quien ella consideraba personalmente, su amiga.

Los gemidos o leves alaridos de dolor y placer daban a entender perfectamente lo que sucedía en la sala del trono.

Su subordinada estaba siendo violada.

Apretando sus puños con impotencia, penetro su propia carne con sus uñas al saber que era lo que habían ofrecido los mercenarios a sus sirvientes.

-Chloe- murmuro a nadie en particular mientras seguía escuchando los gemidos de su subordinada y amiga.

No podía quedarse así, necesitaba hacer algo.

Observando la sangre que recorría por sus manos heridas, provocadas por ella misma, una idea se le ocurrió.

Era arriesgado, ya que no solo no poseía su báculo o cetro consigo el cual catalizaba su energía mágica, sino que el resultado del hechizo, podría ser algo no planeado.

Un hechizo de invocación o llamado de auxilio a las deidades.

Trazando en el suelo con su propia sangre las runas que necesitaba para el hechizo, empezó a conjurar lentamente.

Cinco… Diez… tal vez quince minutos pasaron mientras ella seguía conjurando y escuchando los gemidos de placer de la llamada Chloe.

Ya sabía que no tenía mucho tiempo, vendrían por ella en cualquier momento, tenía que apresurarse.

Leves pasos empezó a escuchar, provocando que sus nervios aumentaran y acelerara el hechizo.

Murmurando sus palabras con inusitada velocidad, las runas en el suelo empezaron a brillar.

Fue en ese momento que llegaron las personas que provocaron su situación. Tres Hombres vestidos con armaduras de tela.

-OI! OI!- exclamo uno de los sujetos viendo las acciones de la Elfa- Rápido sujétenla!- ordeno abriendo la celda y dejando pasar a los otros dos que se abalanzaron sobre ella.

-Dando mis plegarias con sangre, yo te invoco enviado de los dioses!- exclamo Olga golpeando el suelo y produciendo que el brillo aumentara, solo para que esta desapareciera segundo después sin efecto aparente -(Fallo!)- pensó desesperada, antes de sentir como los guardias la apresaban, pasándose de listos tocándoles los pechos y apoyándose sobre ella dejándole sentir los miembros de aquellos hombres debajo de la tela de sus pantalones.

-Fue un buen susto el que nos diste, pero tu tiempo en esta celda ya acabo, es tu turno ahora, reinita- dijo con burla uno de los mercenarios tirando de ella antes de soltarla y ver como esta solo apretaba sus puños ante la frustración.

Olga no dijo nada, simplemente siguió a los mercenarios hasta la sala del trono.

Fue entonces que presencio la escena frente a ella, los ogros con sus miembros erectos miraban con cierta satisfacción a la mujer que estaba tirada en un charco de semen.

Tenía la mirada perdida, mientras pequeños espasmos recorrían su cuerpo.

-(Chloe)- pensó la pelinegra observando cómo habían jugado por el cuerpo de la elfa oscura con pelos rubios.

-Llévensela de aquí, que la atracción principal acaba de llegar- era la voz gruesa de un hombre el que pronunciaba esas palabras.

Un hombre alto de ojos rojos y pelos negros, una cicatriz cruzaba sobre uno de sus ojos mientras una sonrisa llena de soberbia y autosuficiencia se plasmaba en su rostro. Sentado en el asiento de la reina, aquel hombre miraba a Olga como si fuera su mayor logro.

Agarrando a la otra mujer con las manos encadenadas, empezaron a llevarla del lugar arrastrándola por el suelo.

-Bienvenida a mi nuevo trono, Reina de los elfos oscuros- empezó a hablar aquel hombre mientras observaba a los orcos llevarse a la otra mujer- Y bien reina, tengo una pregunta para usted- dijo levantándose del trono y acercándose a la mujer.

Olga solo le dio una mirada de muerte al pelinegro, que solo seguía sonriendo.

-Siempre me he preguntado… una elfa oscura es capaz de engendrar un niño, teniendo sexo con un humano?- cuestiono sonriendo aún más el pelinegro.

-No lograras tus objetivos conmigo Vault- declaro la elfa oscura, observando como el pelinegro se alejaba y unos diez orcos la rodeaban.

Observando que uno de los mercenarios tenía su báculo o cetro, con un simple movimiento de manos, provoco que esta volviera hacia ella levitando- Tomare esto de vuelta- dijo la Elfa observando a los orcos y humanos a su alrededor retroceder levemente- y ustedes recibirán su castigo!- exclamo, provocando que varios rayos saliera de su cetro matando a los orcos, más los humanos seguían ilesos.

El llamado Vault solo sonrió observando la situación- tu poder solo afecta a seres oscuros y este palacio anula toda magia a excepción de la tuya no es así?- cuestiono el pelinegro a la elfa que ahora respiraba agitadamente en el suelo- pues veras, yo también vine preparado- comento, señalando a un joven rubio con lentes, que sonreía mientras cerraba el libro en sus manos.

-Un.. un mago- susurro cansada la elfa entendiendo como un solo hechizo la debilito bastante- pusiste mi castillo en mi contra- murmuro solo para que el pelinegro riera estruendosamente.

-Es increíble como un simple cambio, provoca que la majestuosa Reina de los Elfos oscuros se vea débil e indefensa después de usar un solo hechizo, eso si no contamos del intento que hiciste en tu celda- menciono el pelinegro antes de señalar a sus hombres- prepárenla- ordeno.

El rostro desesperado de Olga denotaba perfectamente que estaba perdiendo la compostura ante la situación.

Siendo agarrada de ambos brazos y levantada de ambas piernas, además que estas estaban abiertas dejando a Vault en medio de estas, la reina miraba con miedo e ira al pelinegro.

-Volviendo a lo de antes- comento el pelinegro- será que puedes quedar embarazada de un humano- menciono mientras sacaba su miembro erecto.

El rostro de Olga paso a una de desesperación. Podía poner un hechizo de castidad, pero no tenía la energía suficiente para siquiera un hechizo tan pequeño.

Pequeñas lagrimas se empezaron a formar mientras forcejeaba desesperada.

-No- dijo débilmente la elfa- por favor, detente- seguía diciendo, observando cómo le arrebataban la tela que cubría su feminidad- Alguien… por favor… ayuda- dijo en un hilillo de voz.

Y fue entonces que un estruendo se escuchó, mientras el sonido de algo impactando constantemente contra el castillo también se apreciaba y no solo eso, el sonido aumentaba cada vez más.

-Qué demonios es eso?- cuestiono Vault sintiendo de repente como el suelo empezaba a temblar. Abriendo los ojos completamente- Todos cúbranse!- exclamo.

Y el techo se desplomo.

Los hombres habían soltado a la reina en el lugar, que no podía hacer nada para defenderse de los escombros que caían hacia ella.

Cerrando los ojos, espero el impacto de las rocas que nunca llego en cambio sintió como algo más pequeño impactaba contra ella y la tumbaba más al suelo.

Paso un tiempo, antes de que todo se vuelva a calmar pero el polvo aún seguía asentándose.

Cuando el polvo se asentó completamente, los miembros de Kuroinu observaron cómo un hombre de pelos castaños estaba sobre la Reina de los elfos oscuros aparentemente inconsciente o eso creyeron, al escuchar como gruñía el castaño se dieron cuenta que no era así.

Abriendo los ojos levemente, lo primero que Issei logra ver es un par de ojos amarillos que lo miraban con una mezcla de emociones. Miedo, desesperación, esperanza, ansiedad y varios más.

Aun vestido con esos harapos que le servían como pantalones y algunas cadenas incrustadas en su espalda, el castaño se fija que debajo de él se encontraba una mujer de piel de canela con orejas puntiagudas.

Elfo, fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente al verla mejor. Colocándose en una mejor posición, se da cuenta de cómo se encontraba sobre la mujer, pero el castaño le resto importancia.

Poniéndose de pie y separándose de la pelinegra, el castaño observo el lugar dándose cuenta que no conocía el sitio.

-Hey!- escucho alguien queriendo llamar su atención- quién eres?- la voz pertenecía a un hombre, mas a Issei no le importo ignorando la pregunta y prestándole más atención a su mejilla que no tenía más la herida de aquel gancho, creyendo raro eso.

Mirando con más detenimiento el lugar, se percató de los detalles.

El hombre que lo llamaba tenía el miembro afuera, mientras que varios otros hombres se encontraban desnudos, siendo solo unos pocos los que tenían vestimenta.

Mirando nuevamente a la elfa, no pudo negar lo hermosa que era, pero claramente no pasando por alto el detalle de que no tenía lo que sería sus pantis o bragas y que la expresión en ese bello rostro no era excitación o emoción por lo que estaba sucediendo.

No sabía si se debía a él al interrumpir lo que el creería era su "Orgia"… o se debía a los otros hombres a su alrededor intentando pasarse con ella. Eso ultimo le crispo los nervios levemente, aunque no quería sacar sus conclusiones, aun así lo averiguaría ahora.

-Hey! Niño sordo, te estoy hablando- Vault se acercaba con prepotencia al joven que apareció de repente.

Le había arruinado la fiesta, le había arruinado su nuevo castillo. No le importaba quien fuera, ese mocoso estaba interfiriendo con sus planes.

Extendiendo una de sus manos para agarrar al muchacho, Vault siente todos sus instintos gritarle peligro, saltando hacia atrás, esquiva por los pelos un golpe del castaño.

Issei solo miro su mano sintiéndose más pesado.

El resonar de las cadenas llamo la atención de todos, percatándose que el castaño tenía varias de ellas clavadas en la espalda por una especie de gancho.

Eso sorprendió a la mayoría en el lugar, pero se sorprendieron más al ver la cantidad de cicatrices que tenía en su cuerpo. ¿Quién era ese chico?

Issei también se percató de las cadenas antes de dar un suspiro pesado recordando. Ahora entendía por qué se sentía pesado, las propiedades Dragon Slayer aún estaban en él.

Extendiendo sus manos hacia los ganchos, Issei empezó a quitárselos uno por uno para impresiones de algunos y shock de otros, más cuando se percataron de otros dos nuevos detalles.

Las manos de aquel castaño eran unas garras o guantes metálicos. Rojo el de la izquierda y Negro el de la derecha.

Olga también observaba sorprendida al recién aparecido. ¿Quién era aquel castaño? Se empezó a preguntar, mientras su mente trabajaba a mil por hora, hasta que algo dentro de su cabeza resonó con un fuerte click.

El hechizo de invocación.

Ese chico, podría ser el resultado de su hechizo.

El sonido de varios metales cayendo pesadamente al suelo, puso a todos de vuelta atentos al castaño que solo movía los hombros y se tronaba el cuello, mientras sus heridas se cerraban con un leve humo saliendo desde estas.

-(Regeneración?)- cuestiono mentalmente el castaño.

**-{Una de mis habilidades, pero lo discutiremos más adelante, el lugar donde te aprisionaron negaba la mayoría de mis habilidades menos esta, por eso podías curarte pero no al cien por cien, debido a eso las cicatrices quedaban en tu cuerpo}-** contesto el dragón negro.

-Bien- hablo por primera vez Issei, sintiendo como toda su energía regresaba rápida y paulatinamente a él ya sin el veneno de un objeto dragon slayer en su cuerpo.

Ascalon no contaba, ya que está prácticamente se unió a su Boosted Gear.

-Ya terminaste con tu show, quien quiera que seas?- pregunto Vault mientras miraba al castaño seriamente- ahora ya me dirás quien o que diablo eres?-

-No tengo por qué responderte- contesto el castaño sin mirar a Vault- pero ustedes si tienen que responderme esta pregunta… que planeaban hacer aquí?- Pregunto.

-Aquí?- cuestiono Vault mientras miraba al castaño- no mucho, solo construyendo un nuevo imperio, el imperio del servicio- empezó a dar su discurso el pelinegro, dando sus motivos tras las acciones que estaba cometiendo.

Por su parte Issei no lo escuchaba en realidad, ya que estaba teniendo una charla con los dos seres dentro suyo.

-(Algunos de ustedes dos sabe dónde estamos?)- cuestiono el castaño a los dos dragones mientras observaba al pelinegro seguir con su discurso-(Recuerdo solo decir que era mejor que hubieran muertos todos, el negro de aquel vacío y luego ¡Pam!, empezamos a caer del cielo cual meteoro)-

**-[Ni idea compañero, estoy igual de confundido que tu]- **contesto el Dragón Gales.

**-{Yo no tanto, pude sentir como forzaron tu ingreso a este mundo y eso solo puede hacer alguien que tenga el poder de un dios}-** menciono el Dragón apocalíptico**-{Sentí incluso como quiso separarme a mí y a rojo de tu cuerpo}-** continuo informando**-{pero al no tener la capacidad de hacerlo o mejor dicho, el poder para lograrlo, probablemente te lanzo sin más}-**

-(En pocas palabras, actualmente yo no soy bienvenido aquí con ustedes dentro mío)- concluyo el castaño mientras tomaba en cuenta la parte de "separar" en la historia de Trihexa.

**-{Técnicamente, no lo somos}-** murmuro el Dragón negro**-{Tal vez seas una anomalía en este mundo}-**

**-[Por ese motivo habrás aparecido en este mundo desde los límites del cielo, lo más probable es que forzó tu ingreso, pero al no poder separarnos de ti intento deshacerse de ti]-** argumento Ddraig.

-(Probablemente)- apoyo el castaño.

-Y todo iba a empezar con esa mujer que tienes a tus espaldas- termino el líder de Kuroinu mientras señalaba a la elfo detrás del castaño.

-Y que le iban a hacer?- pregunto Issei dejando muy en claro que no presto ninguna pizca de atención a lo que decía Vault.

Esto saco de sus casillas al pelinegro- vamos a violarla, hacerla nuestra perra sexual, vamos a jugar con su cuerpo, eso vamos a hacer con ella y con todas las mujeres de este mundo!- exclamo con fervor, mientras los demás hombres a su alrededor vitoreaban y alzaban sus puños en señal de que apoyaban la idea.

-Ahora entiendo la situación con más detalle-dijo Issei para sí mismo mientras dio media vuelta y se acercó a la mujer de pelos negros, poniendo una rodilla al suelo el castaño fijo su mirar a los ojos ámbar de la mujer. -Cómo te llamas?- cuestiono ignorando los gritos y ovaciones de los mercenario hacia su líder.

La Reina de los Elfos oscuros al percatarse de la mirada calmada que le daba el castaño, no pudo evitar sentirse algo más tranquila, aunque de igual manera se podía ver la tensión en su cuerpo demostrando aun la desconfianza que sentía- Olga... Olga Discordia- respondió- quien...-intento preguntar algo mas pero el castaño la interrumpió.

-Sabes dónde estoy?- pregunto Issei, recibiendo un asentimiento- si te saco de aquí, me ayudarías dándome toda la información o lo que sabes de este lugar?-

Olga solo asintió nuevamente, solo para sentir con sorpresa como el castaño la cargaba de manera nupcial y empezaba a llevársela a otra parte.

O es lo que intento hacer Issei, ya que Vault observo lo que el castaño estaba haciendo y ordeno a todos sus hombres que lo rodearan.

-Que intentas mocoso?- cuestiono el pelinegro- quedarte con toda la diversión para ti solo?- inquirió mientras adquiría una sonrisa algo siniestra.

Olga observo fijamente al castaño al escuchar esa pregunta, esa idea no se le había pasado por la mente y si el castaño también intentaba violarla? Estaba poniéndole mucha confianza al castaño sin saber cómo era realmente. Pero sus dudas se disiparon rápidamente.

-Más bien, me la llevo para evitar que la violen- respondió Issei con cierto desgano observando a los hombres desnudos pero armados frente suyo- enserio cambien de hobby, ir por allí queriendo violar a las mujeres, acaso son animales?- cuestiono.

**-[Te diría caradura, pero ya no eres el viejo Issei que babeaba por ver un par de pechos]-** dijo Ddraig escuchando a su portador. Issei solo gruño por lo bajo recordando su época de pervertido y algo degenerado.

-Ya te lo dije muchacho, esto será el nuevo imperio. Fuimos a incontables guerras por ellas y no recibimos ningunas gratificaciones o alguna recompensas, sentadas en sus tronos observando cómo nos matamos los unos a los otros... pero esto, esto unificara a todos los hombres, humanos y bestias, ya no habrá guerras y las mujeres no serán nada más que...- seguía exclamando con emoción el pelinegro, solo para ser cortado por el castaño.

-Sí, sí, juguetes de placer nada más, enserio, tan mal te dejo el rechazo que necesitan de esto para tener mujeres, dan pena y si me permiten decirlo, asco- comento Issei mientras sonreía levemente- ahora, le dirás tus hombres que salgan del camino o tendré que sacarlos del camino por la fuerza-

-Acaso estas ciego niño, solo eres uno y nosotros muchos- recalco el pelinegro mientras recibía un "no me digas" sarcástico del castaño- acaben con ese chico y capturen de vuelta a esa perra- ordeno.

Varios se lanzaron contra el castaño y la elfo oscuro que solo se aferró más al torso de este.

Levantando sus armas, estuvieron a centímetros de golpear a Issei, pero todos sintieron el rebote del impacto contra el duro suelo.

Eso y que el castaño ya no estaba en el lugar.

-Enserio me atacaron cuando tenía a alguien en mis brazos? Eso es bajo hasta para ustedes, pero que debo esperar de un grupo de monos que solo piensa en sexo- comento con sarna el castaño, que ahora estaba a varios metros de ellos aun teniendo a la elfa en sus manos, que le miraba sorprendida ya que no vio en qué momento se movieron del lugar.

**-[Debo recordarte que antes…]-** el dragón rojo quiso añadir su comentario.

-(Cállate Ddraig, recuerdo mi pasado no es necesario que me lo restriegues por la cara)- interrumpió Issei.

**-[Solo decía, solo decía... después de todo me llamaron Oppai Dragon por tu culpa, así que tengo todo el derecho de quejarme!]- **refuto el dragón gales.

Trihexa solo escuchaba la disputa entre ambo algo anonadado de que ignoraran la carrera que los mercenarios empezaron para alcanzar a Issei.

Todos volvieron a atacar, pero nuevamente, sintieron el duro rebote de sus armas contra el suelo.

-(Ya enserio están molestando!)- pensó el castaño mientras miraba con enojo a los mercenarios- Ya cállate Ddraig no me dejas concentrarme!- dijo levantando la voz dejando a todos con rostros extrañados.

El dragón gales solo empezó a reír dentro del castaño.

Issei miro a Olga a los ojos y pregunto- Dije algo que estaba fuera de lugar y no tenía sentido cierto?- recibiendo el asentimiento de la mujer, Issei solo suspiro-(Después hablamos)- musito en sus pensamientos cortando la conexión con los dragones- Bien, disculpen todos por eso ultimo solo recordé algo… en donde estábamos?- empezó a hablar el castaño mientras todo volvían a correr hacia el- ha sí!- exclamo levantando uno de sus pies antes de pisar fuertemente contra el suelo, provocar que el suelo se agrietara parando a todos los mercenarios y hacer que estos retrocedan un poco al final- gracias por entender que no puedo luchar con una mujer en brazos- inquirió, acercándose a uno de los pilares y bajando a la elfa al suelo que solo lo observaba en silencio.

No sabía que decir, el castaño era un verdadero enigma a sus ojos.

Al dejar a Olga en el suelo, el castaño adquirió una sonrisa algo siniestra -Bien entonces... empezamos?- pregunto dando media vuelta y encarando al grupo de mercenario.

Esta vez era distinto, del castaño se desprendía un aura rojiza que iba aumentando conforme se acercaba a los mercenarios.

Nadie se animaba a atacar esta vez, petrificados por la sensación de muerte que les rodeaba, solo quería salir huyendo pero -Que esperan! Atáquenlo!- Vault dio sus órdenes.

Sus hombres dudaron, pero después de unos segundos se lanzaron contra el castaño que estaba allí esperándolos.

Dos de ellos fueron los primeros en alcanzar a Issei, levantando sus espadas y hachas lanzaron su ataque sonriendo levemente, ya que esta vez parecía que si darían en el blanco, pero el resultado no fue lo que esperaron.

El castaño esta vez no hizo nada más que levantar las manos y detener el filo de ambas armas con sus palmas abiertas. Mirando de manera calculadora, el castaño llego a una conclusión -(Sus armas son defectuosas)- pensó apretando el filo y rompiendo en pedazos ambas armas para incredulidad de los mercenarios.

En un movimiento rápido de manos, el castaño había hecho impactar sus puños en los rostros de ambos mercenarios que literalmente mando a volar a ambos al otro lado del lugar.

-(Y ellos son demasiado débiles)- concluyo al ver que un golpe sin aumentos y mera fuerza física los hizo desplazarse de un punto a otro-(Bueno… en realidad contra mí son débiles)- finalizo con cierta gracia al final de sus pensamientos.

**-{Son como un grupos de moscas}-** dijo el dragón apocalíptico observando la situación a través de los ojos del castaño.

-(Me pregunto si eso pensabas cuando nos enfrentamos a ti)- pensó el castaño, mientras el dragón negro solo reía con cierta diversión.

**-{No lo dudes chico... aunque tú eras más como una cucaracha, no importa cuando te pisara no morías}-** menciono Trihexa para sorpresa del castaño.

-(Recuerda que esa cucaracha te venció)- refuto el castaño con una mueca.

**-{Ascalon lo hizo. Eras una cucaracha que portaba a Ascalon}-** respondió rápidamente el dragón negro.

-(Aun así perdiste)- volvió a responder el castaño.

**-[No quiero interrumpir su escenita, ciertamente nosotros los dragones somos orgullosos y todo eso, incluso entiendo tu sentimiento de querer demostrar tu punto Issei]-** irrumpió el dragón Gales**-[Pero recuerden que estamos en una situación donde quieren matarte compañero]-** termino Ddraig dando su punto.

**-{Aunque no pueden}- **menciono Trihexa.

Issei observo a los mercenarios congelados en su lugar. Para lo que el castaño era poco, para ellos el ver a dos hombres volar de un extremo de la sala a otro, era algo que realmente los dejaba en shock.

**-{Ya acábalos, no merecen tu tiempo}-** dijo el dragón apocalíptico, mientras que Ddraig solo daba una respuesta afirmativa apoyando la idea.

Lanzando un suspiro, el castaño fijo su vista en todos y cada uno de ellos antes de desaparecer dejando una estela de polvo levantándose atrás .

Su primera víctima fue clamada sintiendo como la vida se le arrebataba de un solo golpe en el rostro. La fuerza era tal que la base del cuello se había roto, permitiendo que la cabeza rotara de una manera grotesca.

El segundo sintió como algo se incrustaba en el cuello antes de empezar a ahogarse. El castaño de un solo movimiento le había separado la tráquea del cuello.

El tercero fue algo más brutal, perdiendo el brazo en el cual portaba su arma, Issei incrusta la espada en el pecho del mismo hombre del cual se lo arrebato.

Tres muertes en no más de dos segundos. Y así, uno por uno de los mercenarios empezaron a caer muertos en el suelo.

Eran un grupo de cien personas y poco más, pero el castaño los estaba reduciendo con el pasar del tiempo.

-Quien es... ese monstruo, siquiera es humano?- el hombre rubio con lentes, cuestiono a nadie en particular observando la increíble hazaña de un solo "hombre". Mordiéndose el pulgar, abre su libro y empieza a buscar un hechizo rápidamente- La situación se nos salió de control, no podemos arriesgar y quedarnos aquí- murmuro- Vault! tenemos que irnos el lugar no es seguro!- menciono atrayendo la atención del pelinegro.

Vault solo observo con desprecio al castaño que estaba arruinando sus planes, antes de ir junto al rubio y ponerse a lado del mismo- Sácame de aquí! Tenemos que ver una forma de vencer a ese tipo, tendré que recurrir a las bestias selladas por lo que puedo ver- menciono.

-Entendido, ya tengo el hecho listo nos tele transportaré a nuestra base- menciono el rubio.

-Todo a tu cargo Kin- dijo el pelinegro- Es una pena que nuestra pequeña charla haya tenido que acabar así niño, pero la próxima, no tendrás tanta suerte!- menciono Vault mientras un círculo mágico aparecía debajo de él y el rubio.

Issei seguía masacrando a los mercenarios con relativa facilidad, escuchando las últimas palabras del pelinegro, agarra del rostro a uno de los hombres de Vault y lo lanza hacia el lugar donde provino la voz del pelinegro.

Pero el cuerpo del mercenario solo impacto con fuerza contra la pared traspasándolo y dejando un hueco, quedando muerto entre los escombros.

Al ver que su líder se retiró y ellos quedaron solo con el castaño, estos empezaron a huir pero el castaño estaba bloqueando la única salida. Los que antes eran cien personas, ahora no eran más de diez.

-Saben... aún tenía algunas preguntas, pero sin su líder que supongo lo era... ustedes tendrán que responder en su lugar- sentencio el castaño.

Los siguientes minutos solo se escucharon los gritos de ayuda.

* * *

**-Varios minutos más tarde-**

Olga aún seguía sentada en el lugar donde el castaño la había dejado, había observado como literalmente masacro a los mercenarios de Kuroinu con total simplicidad, ella sabía que eso no era nada más que un juego para aquel hombre.

Aun así, su mente empezó a trabajar a mil por hora, ella había visto su hechizo fallar no? O el efecto fue retardado? Varias dudas salían a flote.

Castaño y con el porte de un guerrero veterano, sus manos estaban cubiertos por esos guantes que le daban apariencia de garras, su cuerpo musculoso estaba cubierto por varias cicatrices y solo estaba vistiendo unos pantalones desgarrados y rotos.

Su mente buscaba una respuesta de quien podría ser, ya que su hechizo era una de tipo invocación donde las deidades le prestarían un héroe o campeón para que la ayudase, normalmente la persona seria alguien considerada una leyenda en el mundo, pero el aspecto del castaño no resemblaba a ninguna de las leyendas que ella conocía.

-Eso es todo- la voz del castaño, la saco de su nube de pensamientos percatándose que el mismo estaba mirándola fijamente, poniéndola nerviosa.

Issei por su parte solo observaba a la elfo dándose cuenta de un detalle pequeño pero muy relevante.

La mujer no tenía puesto nada para cubrir su feminidad desde hace rato.

Mirando a los alrededores, el castaño logra ver una tela negra cerca de donde él había impactado contra ella al llegar a aquel lugar, acercándose para agarrar aquel pedazo de tela, ciertamente tenía la forma de una tanga muy fina.

-No puede ser cierto- dijo a nadie en particular el castaño acercándose a la elfa- esto te pertenece?- cuestiono mostrándole el pedazo de tela.

Olga miro lo que le castaño tenía en manos antes de mirar su entre pierna, fue allí que se dio cuenta de cómo se encontraba ella.

Fue la primera vez que ella se puso levemente roja de la vergüenza tapándose con una mano su condición de mujer, un casi inaudible gracias salió de sus labios mientras agarraba la pequeña tela de las manos del castaño e intentaba pararse para ponérselo.

El castaño la ayudo a ponerse de pie, observando cómo esta parecía estar muy atenta a lo que él hacía o los movimientos que utilizaba hacia ella- Tranquila, no voy a dañarte o intentar algo como ellos- dijo Issei dejando que se acomode el pedazo de tela en el cuerpo, dejando en claro que si era su tanga… una muy fina tanga.

Habiendo escuchado las palabras del castaño, Olga se había quedado mirando al suelo sin decir una palabra, no sabía que decir en realidad, así que dijo lo primero que se le vino la mente- Yo de verdad te lo agradezco… - entonces se dio cuenta que no conocía el nombre de la persona que la había salvado.

-Issei, llámame Issei. No me había presentado de igual manera, así que es normal que no sepas- comento el castaño viendo la problemática en las palabras de la elfa.

-Gracias Issei… si no hubieras llegado, estos desgraciados- el veneno en la voz de Olga era evidente.

-Sí, entiendo a dónde quieres llegar- comento Issei observando el grupo de cadáveres.

-Aunque mi…- Olga recordó algo- CHLOE!- exclamo empezando a correr hacia el interior del castillo, en busca de su subordinada.

Issei levanto una ceja antes de caer en cuenta en algo-(No fue la única… y al parecer la o las otras no tuvieron tanta suerte)- pensó.

Pateando uno de los cuerpos de los mercenarios, se fijó que este aún estaba vestido y una idea paso por su mente.

* * *

**Prisión del castillo – Zona de los calabozos**

Los apresurados pasos de Olga resonaban por los pasillos de la zona, mientras buscaba a su subordinada y amiga.

Ya había bajado un piso más habiendo pasado por donde había hecho aquel círculo mágico con su sangre.

Llegando a la zona más profunda de su castillo, donde a sus prisioneros se los torturaba.

Los calabozos estaban adornados con pequeñas antorchas que apenas iluminaban el lugar, pero el brillo de los materiales alzados en las paredes eran perfectamente visibles.

Aquellas herramientas de tortura, daban al lugar un aspecto tenebroso. Un poco más atrás se podía observar los cuartos, escuchando leves gemidos en uno de ellos.

Acercándose a la puerta y abriéndola con cierta brusquedad, Olga observa con terror y repudio como los orcos que se habían llevado a Chloe aún seguían abusando del cuerpo de la elfa.

-Malditos!- exclamo Olga al ver la escena frente suyo, acumulando la poca magia que tenía e iba a utilizar contra ellos, siente como pierde el equilibrio ante la sensación de cansancio, producido por la magia aun puesta en el castillo- No ahora, no!- dijo frustrada poniéndose de rodillas.

Esa última exclamación llamo la atención de los orcos percatándose de la presencia de la Reina.

Soltando a la otra elfa, que cae pesadamente al suelo, ambos orcos cambian sus intenciones para con la Reina, mientras los miembros aun erectos de los mismos palpitaban ante la idea que surcaban por sus cabezas.

Olga observo a ambos ogros, mirando con terror como se acercaban.

Pero el sonido de lo que parecía ser un silbido se escuchó en toda la sala, antes de que uno de los ogros recibiera entre ceja y ceja lo que parecía ser una barra de metal.

El otro ogro perdió completamente su erección, al ver como su compañero caía pesadamente al suelo muerto. Mirando detrás de la reina de los elfos, se percata del castaño que tenía un brillo bastante siniestro en los ojos.

Retroceder fue lo poco que pudo hacer el ogro antes de ver como la figura del castaño desaparecía de su línea de visión y sentía como algo penetraba su espalda.

El castaño había penetrado la espalda del ogro con sus manos, agarrando la columna del monstruo y apretarlo con fuerza antes de que sintiera como esta se quebraba, ante eso el castaño solo agarro la misma barra de metal con la que había matado al primer ogro antes de soltar al segundo.

El Ogro cayo boca abajo, paralizado por la rotura de su columna vertebral, antes de sentir el frío del metal traspasarle la garganta, ahogándolo por el corte en la circulación del aire.

Olga observo la mirada del castaño con más detenimiento esta vez, había algo dentro de él que preocupaba a la reina, algo que sabía no debía despertar.

Esa mirada llena de rabia e ira, que parecía solo buscar la sangre de aquellos que él consideraba sus enemigos.

Haciendo a un lado esas ideas, Olga se acercó a la otra elfa para observar en qué estado se encontraba, sin saber que Issei también tenía un pensamiento casi idéntico a la de ella.

Para el castaño algo dentro de él no se sentía, bien… no lo sentía correcto. Él no era tan sanguinario en sus peleas, ya había matado, si, la "Guerra de Poder" había tomado gran parte de sus virtudes básicas como el aprecio a la vida, entendiendo que la vida misma era tan frágil y fácil de perder… pero de igual manera, nunca llego a tal punto donde su forma de pelear sea tan brutal y acabara de manera grotescas a sus enemigos.

Viendo como la elfa de piel de canela pasa a lado suyo para acercarse a su compañera, Issei simplemente atina a mirarse las manos observando como la sangre de aquellas bestias aun goteaban de ellas.

Sacudiendo sus manos limpiándose la sangre, el castaño se acerca a ambas elfas. Issei ahora estaba vestido con unos pantalones de una tela ligera y bastante cómoda, que pertenecía a uno de los cadáveres de los mercenarios pero el tamaño era muy chico, quedándole más como un short o calza de ciclista, que unos pantalones.

Olga al observar cómo se encontraba su amiga, solo atino a ponerse de rodillas mientras pequeñas lagrimas se formaban en sus ojos, no aguantando la imagen frente a ella.

Issei también se acercó para observar a la otra elfa, poniendo una mueca de disgusto al ver el estado en el que se encontraba.

También de piel morena, con un cabello rubio bastante largo que contrastaba con el color de su cuerpo, el rostro de aquella elfa no mostraba ningún tipo de reacción legible, era una sonrisa con un vacío aparente que no desentonaba con aquellos ojos rojos sin brillo, mirando a la nada, una mirada… perdida.

La indumentaria de la elfa no tenía mucha descripción para dar, ya que mayor parte de ella ya no lo poseía, a excepción de lo que parecía ser unas medias o parte de una que se unía a unos ligeros claramente para el encastre a alguna otra parte de lo que se suponía era su ropa, cosa que parecía a la indumentaria de Olga pero más fina además de tener pequeños relieves metálicos, lo cual si el castaño no se equivocaba, también acopaba los pechos ahora al descubierto de la elfa además de que parecía le debía de servir como una armadura.

-(Esto es el resultado de los planes de esos mercenarios…)- pensó Issei recordando la información que recolecto de los últimos que mato en la sala del trono-(Su mandíbula esta dislocada y sus caderas…)- Aun cubierta por el semen de los ogros, el castaño miraba con más detalle el cuerpo de la elfa-(Prácticamente la rompieron)- pensó con amargura.

-Si tan solo… te hubiese invocado antes… si hubieras aparecido unos minutos antes… esto… esto no hubiera pasado- decía con pesar la pelinegra, mientras las lágrimas caían lentamente por sus mejillas.

Issei observaba las reacciones de la elfa oscura con cierto lamento-(El cariño que le debe tener es bastante)- pensó el castaño, antes de caer en cuenta en algo-(Invocado? Acaso ella me trajo aquí?)-

**-{Lo dudo chico, no tiene el poder para hacerlo}-**Trihexa respondió las dudas del castaño**-{aun así puedes preguntarle a que se refiere}-**

-(Con lo que está pasando en este momento no creo que sea buena idea presionar Negro)- contesto el castaño-(Menos cuando no hay manera de reparar el daño que esas cosas causaron a su compañera)-

**-{De hecho si se puede}-** dijo casualmente el dragón negro.

Issei levanto una ceja ante esa afirmación, mientras que Ddraig dio la pregunta del millón**-[Como?]-**

**-{Recuerdas cuando preguntaste como te regeneraste? Pues es buen momento de explicar el cómo y porque puedes hacer eso}-** dijo Trihexa obteniendo completa atención del dragón rojo y su portador**-{Cuando me venciste, recuerda que enlace mi alma y mi poder a tu cuerpo}-** comenzó su explicación**-{Tu ya tienes el cuerpo con la sangre y carne de Gran Rojo, además que también posees una ínfima cantidad del poder de Ophis}-** decía Trihexa, mientras esa última parte sorprendió levemente al castaño.

-(Como?)- pensó el castaño.

**-{Déjame terminar}-** mando callar el dragón apocalíptico**-{La razón de cómo lo posees no lo sé, pero el punto es que tu cuerpo ya es la de un dragón}-** continuo**-{Cuando me enlace a ti, todo mi poder, todas mis habilidades prácticamente entraron en un estado donde intentaban acoplarse a ti… su nuevo portador… con el paso de todos esos años donde estuviste en prisión y al tener todos tus poderes incluyendo los míos, suprimidos, solo provoco que estos se sincronizaran mejor a ti}- **comento con extraña diversión**-{Esa es la razón del porque puedes regenerarte en un muy alto grado por no decir superior al de los Phoenix ahora que no estás en aquel lugar, quedando ya sin nuevas cicatrices}-** menciono.

-(Vaya… eso es algo increíble de saber y todo, pero aun así eso no responde el cómo puede ayudarme con la situación de la elfa)- refuto el castaño, mientras miraba a Olga aun llorando por el estado de su amiga.

**-{Tu sangre… funcionara de igual manera que las lágrimas de Phoenix, ese es parte del alcance de tus nuevos poderes}- **comento el dragón apocalíptico.

**-[Increíble, realmente increíble]-** fue todo lo que añadió el Dragón Gales al escuchar a su homologo.

Issei quedo pensativo ante esa ventaja, pero algo no le cuadraba-(Cual es el costo a pagar?)- pregunto con cierta audacia.

Riendo, el dragón negro respondió**-{De tu parte, no pagaras nada es tu sangre después de todo… de su parte, perderá parte de su libertad, por no decir toda}-**

-(A que te refieres?)- pregunto Issei.

**-{Pues cuando beba tu sangre, ella será… tu pertenencia? Propiedad?}-** decía Trihexa con cierta duda en su voz**-{De igual manera, me refiero a que sería como un contrato de sangre, donde ella no podrá oponerse a ti, no importa que orden sea}-**

Issei contemplo en silencio sus palabras-(No pierde su libertad en su totalidad, sería más que no puede oponerse a una orden mía, mas mientras no le ordene, podrá actuar libremente no?)- dedujo la laguna en las palabras del dragón.

**-{Si, eso sería una mejor manera de decirlo}-** menciono Trihexa**-{Que harás entonces?}-**

Issei miro a ambas elfas, antes de llegar a una resolución -Olga- llamo el castaño mientras la mencionada solo ladeo la cabeza levemente sin mirarlo, pero dando a entender que lo escuchaba -Puedo ayudarla, pero tiene un costo- menciono.

En ese instante la Reina de los elfos oscuros puso toda su atención en el castaño, observando la mirada seria de este.

Quería ayudar a su amiga, pero tenía miedo del costo que mencionaba el castaño. ¿Qué podría pedirle? Varias ideas pasaron por su cabeza, muchas de ellas eran claramente producidas por las recientes experiencias que estaba viviendo, pero todos acabando en un mismo punto.

Sexo.

Issei se percató de la mirada pensativa y temerosa de la morena, comprendiendo rápidamente lo que pasaba por su mente- No, no es lo que piensas y no tiene nada que ver nada con respecto a lo que esos hombres intentaron contigo- menciono el castaño- creo que me exprese mal… por un "costo" me refiero a que tu amiga, perderá parte de su libertad conmigo, ya que la manera en que puedo ayudarla es dándole de beber mi sangre, pero eso provocara que no pueda oponerse a ordenes mías- explico- es como un contrato de siervo/maestro- finalizo el castaño tampoco gustándole la idea del sistema de esclavitud o similares.

Olga solo observo al castaño antes de hablar-Si llegara a aceptar, que planeas hacer con ella?- cuestiono con cautela y un cierto tono de precaución. No dudaba de la habilidad del castaño, no lo conocía, pero algo le decía que tampoco estaba mintiendo.

-Nada en realidad, solo quiero ayudar- dijo el castaño.

-Y que ganas a cambio de ayudarnos?- pregunto nuevamente la Reina de los elfos oscuros.

-Pues primero que nada, me debes lo que te pedí cuando te salve allí arriba- refuto Issei, observando como la morena desviaba la mirada ante eso- y segundo, el verte deprimida no es que me gusta tanto, además… acaso ayudar a alguien cuando lo necesita siempre tiene que tener alguna recompensa?- pregunto sonriéndole levemente.

Olga abrió los ojos ante esa última parte mirando al castaño sorprendida. Siendo desde ese momento cuando empezó a ver al castaño bajo una nueva luz. Asintiendo, la elfo acepto las condiciones con tal de que su subordinada y amiga se recupere.

**-[A pesar de todo lo que pasaste… no has cambiado mucho eh? Compañero]-** dijo el Dragón Gales con cierto orgullo.

-(A que te refieres?)- cuestiono el castaño.

**-[Cualquier otro después de todo lo que tu tuviste que aguantar y sufrir, tal vez ni le importara la situación de estas mujeres, incluso, hubiesen dejado que aquellos hombres la violaran y tu seguirías con tu camino, pero tu… tu estas ofreciéndoles ayuda, a pesar de que lo que recibirás es poco o nada]-**menciono Ddraig**-[Eso compañero, no lo hace cualquiera]-**

Issei solo quedo en silencio contemplando las palabras de su compañero y amigo-(…Gracias Ddraig)-respondió sonriendo-Bien entonces, tendrás un lugar donde podamos limpiarla para después continuar con su recuperación?- pregunto.

-Podemos llevarla a las duchas que están a lado de mi habitación- menciono Olga mientras que Issei asentía.

Sin importarle que la elfa rubia este cubierta del esperma de los Ogros, el castaño pone una rodilla en el suelo, mientras intentaba levantar con cuidado a la misma.

-Vamos allí entonces- dijo Issei haciéndole una seña a la Reina para que guiara el camino, mientras se retiraba del lugar con la elfa en brazos.

* * *

**Zonas superiores del castillo – Baño de la Realeza**

Cuando llegaron a los baños Issei tomo en cuenta que el lugar no era simplemente amplio, era realmente enorme, quitando aquella fuente de agua el cual dedujo es donde se limpiaban, el lugar en si daba para que albergaran al menos unas cincuenta personas si no es que un poco más.

-(Acaso todo lo que esté relacionado con nobleza o realeza, tiene que ser grande en exageración?)- se cuestionó mentalmente Issei- Donde la bajo?- pregunto el castaño mientras la elfa de pelos negros señalaba una pequeña saliente cerca de la fuente, lo suficientemente grande, para que alguien pueda acostarse-(que conveniente)- pensó.

Bajando a la elfa rubia en donde se le había asignado empezó a desvestir a la rubia, mientras Olga ingresa a la fuente mientras agarraba una de las telas que había en el lugar, cabe destacar que la reina de los elfos oscuros, se quitó sus botas largas, quedando descalza antes de entrar en el agua, dejando a Issei apreciar sus delicadas piernas.

Sin saberlo, el castaño quedo levemente embelesado por la figura de la Reina, mientras esta empezaba a limpiar el cuerpo de su subordinada.

Sintiendo la mirada del castaño, Olga cambia su atención hacia él percatándose que ciertamente este se encontraba observándola, poniéndola algo incomoda- Tengo algo?- pregunto sacando de su estupor al castaño.

Parpadeando varias veces, Issei se da cuenta que estaba mirando fijamente a la Reina por lo que riendo con cierta vergüenza y rascándose la parte de atrás de la nuca, este solo desvía la mirada antes de responder- Perdona por ello, solo estaba asombrado por lo hermosa que eres- respondió con tranquilidad tomándola con la guardia baja.

Olga no era ignorante de ello, claramente estaba muy al tanto, después de todo ella siempre había recibido aquellos elogios o halagos que hacían relevancia a su belleza, ya sea de sus enemigos humanos como de sus súbditos o aliados. Pero siempre aquellas palabras que recibía tenían esa entonación la cual estaba cargada de deseo o lujuria, siendo desagradable en varios sentidos, después de todo cada halago iba dirigido a su cuerpo.

Claro, aumentaba su ego y reforzaba su orgullo de mujer, pero el desagrado también estaba allí.

Mas las palabras de Issei, a pesar de ser algo que siempre escucho, no tenía ese tono lujurioso o lleno de deseo. Era un simple y plano halago, que era dirigida no solo a su cuerpo, sino a ella misma.

Sonrojándose tenuemente por las palabras del castaño, una fina e imperceptible sonrisa surco sus labios-Gracias- murmuro mientras continuaba con su labor de limpiar a su amiga.

Issei solo asintió, no sabiendo que hacer después- esperare afuera... llámame cuando termines- dijo después de pensarlo un rato, antes de irse del lugar tranquilamente.

Olga quedo observando la espalda del castaño, hasta que este salió completamente del lugar. Sonriendo para sí misma, simplemente continuo pasando la tela húmeda por el cuerpo de su amiga.

* * *

**Varios minutos más tarde**

Ya habiendo limpiado completamente a Chloe, Olga observa como el daño era más notorio frunciendo el ceño ante ello.

No solo su mandíbula estaba dislocada, sus caderas estaba levemente fuera de lugar claramente por la inserción forzosa de los orcos hacia la chica cuando la asaltaron sexualmente. Tenía raspones en varias partes del cuerpo, claramente por los movimientos bruscos cuando ella se encontraba en el suelo.

El daño físico era bastante y por la mirada perdida, el daño mental también era severa.

Tomando respiraciones profundas para calmarse, la elfa de pelos negros sale del agua y se dirige hacia la puerta con la intención de llamar al castaño.

Abriendo la puerta- Issei... ya está lista- dijo Olga, observando como el castaño estaba sentado en el suelo con otro tipo de indumentaria.

El castaño ya no tenía aquel short ajustado que le quito a los mercenarios, ahora tenía unos pantalones largos de cuero y una gabardina sin mangas del mismo material, también tenía unas sandalias que se ajustaban con los hilos de cuero que la componían. Cabe destacar que toda la indumentaria del castaño era negro, eso y que la gabardina lo traía abierta dejando ver su cuerpo trabajado y varias cicatrices.

-Donde sacaste esas ropas?- pregunto Olga con cierta duda.

-Ah esto? Perdón por ello, pero la tela rota con la que llegue y los que tenían esos mercenarios no me servían, así que mientras estabas limpiando a tu compañera, investigue un poco las otras habitaciones y encontré esto- menciono el castaño mientras señalaba su indumentaria- es lo único que me quedaba así que, espero no te moleste-

-No, no me molesta... de hecho iba a ofrecerte un cambio de ropa pero creo que ya no será necesario- comento la elfa mientras sonreía levemente.

-Bueno entonces... ya podemos empezar?- pregunto Issei mientras Olga solo asintió y ambos ingresaron nuevamente al cuarto donde se encontraba la elfa rubia.

Acercándose tranquilamente, el castaño se pone en una rodilla mirando a la rubia con seriedad-(Bien... negro, como lo hago ahora?)- cuestiono.

**-{No tiene muchos trucos, solo hazte una herida lo suficientemente grande para que pueda gotear tu sangre y deja que caiga dentro de su boca, el resto sucederá solo}-** menciono el dragón apocalíptico e Issei hizo lo dicho.

Issei miro sus manos que tenían la forma de los guanteletes metálicos representativos de Trihexa y Ddraig, recordando un pequeño detalle, él no podía devolverlos a su forma humana, después de todo dio su mano izquierda como sacrificio para Ddraig, mientras que Trihexa había tomado su mano derecha al enlazarse con él, solo si alguien succionara el exceso de energía en sus manos, podrían tener apariencia humana pero ahora eso era imposible.

Suspirando, el castaño utiliza sus garras para cortarse una de sus manos produciendo el sonido de metales chocando. Su palma, empezaba a derramar su sangre lentamente.

Utilizando su mano sana, agarra de las mejillas a la elfa haciendo que sus labios se abran levemente antes de poner su mano sangrante sobre ella dejando caer las gotas sobre los labios de la rubia.

Issei agradecía en parte que la rubia estuviera inconsciente.

Después de dejar caer suficiente sangre, el castaño acomoda nuevamente a la rubia en el suelo antes de ponerse a lado de Olga.

El cuerpo de la elfa rubia empezó a temblar mientras vapor salía de su cuerpo, pasado unos segundos los ojos rojos de la elfa rubia se abren mientras encorvaba su espalda lo más que podía, dando gimoteos de dolor.

Issei comprendió que estaba sucediendo, pero Olga no, la cual estaba por ir a socorrer a su subordinada pero es detenida por el castaño.

-Qué demonios le hiciste!?- exclamo con enojo la reina mirando al castaño que aún estaba impasible ante la situación-Dijiste que la ayudarías! No debí confiar en ti!- seguía bramando, antes de sentir como el castaño la apresaba entre sus brazos evitando que se acercara- Suéltame!- decía Olga mientras zarandeaba intentando zafarse del castaño.

-(Cuanto tiempo tomara?)- pregunto el castaño al dragón apocalíptico, ignorando a la elfa iracunda que estaba sosteniendo evitando que se acercara a su amiga y compañera.

**-{Dale unos segundos, después de todo lo escuchas no? Sus huesos se están reposicionando nuevamente… cuando acabe, su cuerpo estará como si no la hubieran tocado ni siquiera un pelo, incluso, puede que recupere lo que hace a las mujeres vírgenes, no importa si lo perdió décadas atrás, hasta el más mínimo daño en su cuerpo será sanado}-**menciono Trihexa**-{Mientras tanto intenta calmar a la mujer que tienes al lado}-**

Issei miro a su costado solo para percatarse de la mirada de muerte que le estaba dando la elfa oscura entre sus brazos- Escucha y escucha con atención- hablo seriamente el castaño- mira a tu compañera, amiga, subordinada o lo que sea y dime… que ves?- cuestiono.

Olga miro a Chloe como dijo el castaño, aun con el enojo presente, enojo que se disipo al observar como el cuerpo de la elfa rubia no tenía ningún tipo de daño, como si nunca hubieran abusado de ella.

-Con lo que hice, ahora mismo ella se recuperó de todo y me refiero de "Todo" tipo de daño que haya recibido a lo largo de su vida- empezó el castaño- pero el paso del tiempo con sus viejas heridas ya fortaleció su mente para la batalla seguramente, pero lo que vivió aquí con esas bestias no creo que lo haya aguantado… su cuerpo esta sanado pero su mente no creo que lo esté- continuaba Issei- El trauma que tiene por lo sucedido es algo que tu deberás curar, porque por lo que veo… tu eres todo lo que ella tiene- dijo mientras soltaba a la elfa- y viceversa- finalizo.

Olga quedo en silencio observando al castaño, mientras procesaba todo lo que dijo.

Ciertamente, Chloe era todo lo que tenía desde que la rescato de aquellos humanos que abusaron de ella la primera vez que la encontró.

Una mestiza entre humano y elfo oscuro, pero aun así ella la acogió convirtiéndola en parte de su familia.

Paso momentos con ella, disfruto y rió con ella, incluso había derramado lagrimas con ella.

Chloe se comportaba como si fuera una simple subordinada, pero Olga la trataba como si fuera su familia.

Bajando la cabeza la reina intento hablar- Yo…-

-No digas nada, te asustaste y preocupaste por la persona que aprecias tu reacción fue la más normal- interrumpió el castaño mientras le daba la espalda pero tenía su cabeza ladeada y le observaba desde el rabillo del ojo.- Las dejo solas… recuerda… solo se tienen a ustedes ahora mismo y ella pende de ti para superar el trauma que le habrá dejado todo esto- finalizo mientras se retiraba.

Olga quedo allí, parada observando al castaño retirarse sin saber que responder. Escuchando un gemido cansino, la reina se da media vuelta observando como Chloe se sentaba mirando su alrededor intentando averiguar dónde estaba y cuál era su situación.

La elfa rubia solo sintió el abrazo de su reina dejándola aún más desentendida.

-Me alegro… enserio me alegro- dijo la elfa de pelos negros mientras apretaba más su abrazo al ver que el castaño si la había curado.

-Olga-sama?- dijo con duda la rubia mientras se sujetaba la cabeza con una mano y todos los recuerdos de lo que paso no mucho tiempo atrás, azotaron su mente- Olga-sama!- exclamo empujando a su Reina, antes de empezar a retroceder arrastrándose de espaldas cayendo a la fuente de agua que tenía atrás, pero aun así no detuvo su andar hasta quedar lo suficientemente lejos de su Reina.

-Chloe? Ya no tienes por qué temer, ya no te pasara nada- dijo la Reina intentando achicar la distancia entre ella y la elfa rubia.

-No se me acerque!- pero Chloe grito parando el avance de su reina. Pequeñas lagrimas se empezaron a formar en sus ojos rojos mientras caían libremente sobre sus mejillas- no se me acerque- volvió a decir con su voz quebrada- yo ya… no soy digna de estar frente a usted- menciono.

Olga se paralizo momentáneamente antes de suavizar su mirada empezando acercarse a su amiga y familia.

-Deténgase!- exclamo en un grito nuevamente la rubia, pero Olga ignoraba sus palabras y seguía acercándose- yo soy indigna de estar frente a usted, estoy contaminada, estoy sucia… por favor… aléjese de…-

-No lo voy a hacer- dijo firmemente la pelinegra- así que quédate donde estas Chloe y es una orden- fueron las duras palabras de Olga congelando a la rubia en su lugar.

Viendo como tenía a su Reina muy cerca de ella con el rostro serio, la elfa oscura de pelos rubios solo atino a cerrar los ojos esperando lo que fuese que recibiría de su reina, esperando algún golpe o algo que demostrara repudio, pero jamás pensó que unos brazos la envolverían en un abrazo.

-Olga-sama?- pregunto confundida la rubia, mientras se le cristalizaba los ojos aún más.

-Chloe…- dijo la pelinegra separándose un poco de la rubia, dándole una sonrisa tranquilizadora. Issei tenía razón, los eventos recientes habían provocado un daño mental muy grande en ella y Olga ahora tenía que ver la manera de ayudarla a superarlo-Lo que paso no fue tu culpa, así que no tienes que sentirte así conmigo, estoy aquí para ayudarte, para apoyarte… deja salir todo lo que sientes- dijo mientras acariciaba la cabeza de su amiga-Yo estaré contigo siempre-

Chloe solo empezó a llorar en silencio, sin saber qué hacer.

La charla que tuvieron allí, era algo que solo ellas dos sabrían aunque uno de los temas de discusión llego a ser el castaño, mas este no sabría que se dijo sobre él.

* * *

**Con Issei**

Caminando por los pasillos del castillo, el castaño llego a una zona donde se encontraba completamente destruido, dando una vista completa al exterior, además que si se observaba en la abertura hacia dentro del castillo, se podía ver la sala del trono donde había parado su caída.

Mirando el exterior, el castaño abre completamente los ojos sorprendido ante la vista. El Paisaje terrestre adornado con ese espeso bosque y puntos montañosos, pero el cielo, era completamente otra cosa.

No solo las estrellas eran más visibles en la noche, sino que el lugar donde se encontraban ahora tenía una enorme luna.

Sentándose en el suelo y recostándose contra una de las paredes destruidas, el castaño simplemente observa la hermosa vista.

Varios minutos pasaron mientras el apreciaba la luna, realmente era tranquilizante.

Con que motivo había llegado a ese mundo, no lo sabía y no le importaba, ahora solo apreciaría el hecho de que era libre y que estaba sintiendo la tranquilidad del lugar, sin ruidos de motores o de los prisioneros, sin tener que estar atento a su alrededor constantemente.

De hecho a pesar de estar relajado, sus instintos lo mantenían con la guardia alta siempre pero no como antes, que ante cualquier movimiento ya estaba a la defensiva. No tenía muchas preocupaciones, solo que esos mercenarios volvieran a aparecer.

El plan de ellos era simple, convertir a todas las mujeres en simples objetos de su uso, repudiable y asqueroso era lo que pensaba Issei de esa idea.

Aun así, dudaba en algo y era si debía emprender su viaje en ese mundo evitando que aquel mercenario consiguiera su objetivo.

Sonriendo para sí mismo, el castaño ya consiguió su propósito.

Observar como destruía el deseo y los sueños de un hombre idiota.

-Olga seguro aún está hablando con la otra elfa… tal vez mañana le pregunte sobre este mundo y todo lo que sabe de el- dijo al aire mientras su estómago rugía-Tengo hambre- murmuro el castaño, mientras se pasaba la mano sobre el estómago- creo que cazare algo- dijo para sí mismo, mientras se paraba y estiraba su cuerpo.

Sacándose la gabardina de cuero, el castaño hace dos aberturas en la parte superior de la espalda de la indumentaria, antes de volver a ponérselo.

-Con eso bastara- murmuro acercándose al borde y mirando la zona del exterior hacia el bosque- si en este mundo existen humanos, significa que puede haber animales que pueda cocinar y comer- dijo para sí mismo, agradeciendo mentalmente que en su último entrenamiento con Tannin aprendió a cazar y a despellejar para el consumo. Aun lo recordaba perfectamente.

Con la luz de la luna dándole de frente, el castaño sonríe antes de que en su espalda surjan dos enormes alas rojas con relieves negros.

Retrocediendo un par de pasos para tomar algo de impulso, el castaño se lanza al vacío sin vacilar extendiendo sus alas y elevándose en el aire.

-WOOOOOOOHOOOOOOO!- la felicidad del castaño era realmente notoria.

Issei empezó a alejarse del castillo para empezar a cazar, mientras una figura observaba al castaño desparecer en las lejanías.

Con su mano sobre su pecho, mientras se sostenía de la pared intentando apaciguar el fuerte latido de su corazón.

Sabía que el castaño era algo más que un humano, dedujo que era un hibrido entre dos seres. Ella era bastante inteligente, no por nada era la Reina de todo el lugar pero nunca se esperó ese desenlace.

Aquellas magnificas alas fue todo lo que necesito observar para saber que era el castaño, que lo hacía tan especial.

Una raza que estaba extinta, seres que desafiaban a los mismo dioses y no temían a nada, se los conocía por ser seres libres que si osabas desafiarlos, destruían todo a su paso.

Muchas leyendas, extensos mitos y varios cuentos.

Olga pudo saciar su curiosidad que tenía hacia el castaño en ese momento.

No era un simple humano de nombre Issei, él era más que eso, él era un Dragón.

A sabiendas de aquello no pudo quedar más asombrada, pero ahora lo veía irse del castillo, no pudo detenerlo después de quedar congelada por el asombro y maravillada ante el evento que tenía enfrente, aun así el verlo alejarse le hacía sentir no solo indefensa y desprotegida.

Olga se sentía vacía y tenía una sensación de desagrado dentro suyo, algo que le era difícil de explicar.

Sin poder hacer nada se volvió a sus dormitorio junto a una dormida Chloe, insatisfecha por no haber podido detener al castaño.

La madrugada paso con normalidad, aunque Olga no pudo cerrar los ojos y dormir tranquilamente, ya que sus líneas de pensamientos siempre acababan en el mismo punto.

No entendía lo que le pasaba o no quería entender, pero aun así ella dejo en claro una cosa en su mente.

Todo era culpa del castaño.

* * *

**Día Siguiente – Amanecer**

Mientras el sol salía en el horizonte, la luz en la habitación de la realeza entraba en pequeñas cantidades, iluminando solo lo suficiente en el lugar. Las pequeñas velas que utilizaron en la noche ya se habían consumidos en su totalidad.

Un par de figuras estaban en la cama, una de ellas durmiendo plácidamente mientras que la otra se revolvía constantemente en su lugar.

Chloe dormía sin muchos problemas, algunos que otros movimientos bruscos por la incomodidad o tal vez por una pesadilla, pero con todo el estrés que había acumulado un buen descanso era lo que más necesitaba.

En cambio, Olga era otra cosa, quedando dormida cada cierto tiempo antes de despertar nuevamente inquieta.

Toda la noche se la paso pensando en lo que producía esas reacciones en ella, en lo que no la dejaba dormir.

Cada vez que llegaba a una conclusión intentaba negarse a la respuesta que ella misma encontraba.

Lo sentía ilógico, lo sentía surrealista en esa situación. Aunque siempre deseo encontrar a esa persona especial, aun así no lo creía o mejor dicho no lo aceptaba.

Solo había pasado un día maldición! No... ni siquiera fue un día, solo era una maldita noche! Como fue que el castaño logro hacerla sentir de esa manera en solo una noche!

Lo primero que utilizo para describir su forma de actuar para con el castaño fue admiración, pero no concordaba esa sensación de disgusto al verlo irse.

Luego fue aprecio, ciertamente, todo lo que hizo el castaño para ayudarla lo apreciaba de sobremanera, no se conocían de nada y aun así el castaño la ayudo a salir de ese problema.

Pero tampoco era la respuesta, no lo sentía así, no era eso.

Fue cuando llego al punto de no retorno en sus pensamientos.

Cariño. Era lo más lógico por su forma de actuar ante la ausencia de este, pero imposible siendo que había conocido al castaño no hace más de unas pocas horas.

Entonces si no quería aceptar eso, que podría ser para sentirse tan molesta, insatisfecha y desprotegida sin Issei cerca.

Sentándose en su cama, niega con la cabeza mientras murmuraba varias cosas para sí misma- debo de distraerme- fue una de ellas.

Levantándose, se pone sus botas largas que iban acorde a su indumentaria antes de dirigirse a la cocina de su castillo.

Con el ataque sufrido el día anterior, el castillo estaba prácticamente solo, con ella y Chloe como sus únicas habitantes ya que el resto de los Elfos Oscuros huyeron o perecieron en la pelea.

Olga casi siempre tenía quien le cocinara algo siendo pocas las veces que hacía valer sus habilidades en la cocina para prepararse y comer algo, claramente cuando sus subordinados no se encontraban en la zona.

Teniendo que pasar primero por el cuarto de suministros que estaba cerca, agarra los ingredientes que iba a utilizar poniéndolo en un canasto, antes de retomar su rumbo a la cocina.

Cuando se iba acercando a la cocina, un aroma bastante atrayente para el paladar se percibía en el aire.

Con cierta duda, se acercó a las puertas de la cocina y lo habría lentamente, antes de sentir como se le aceleraba el corazón al ver quien estaba dentro. Lentamente empezaba a acercarse a él.

Issei mientras tanto estaba apoyado por una de las mesadas, mirando cómo se cocinaba la carne que había cazado mientras escucho las puertas de la cocina abrirse, fue allí que se percató que la Reina de los elfos oscuros ahora estaba con él.

-Buenos Días- dijo el castaño sonriendo de lado- espero no te moleste que haya tomado tu horno prestado, la cacería de ayer no rindió tantos frutos como pensaba y solo encontré conejos- menciono- traje suficiente hasta para ustedes- seguía hablando con tranquilidad antes de caer en cuenta en algo que, aunque sea irrelevante quería preguntar- ustedes... comen carne cierto?- cuestiono, pero no recibió respuesta.

Intentando ladear la cabeza para mirar a Olga, el castaño solo siente como la morena lo abraza mientras escondía su cabeza debajo de la barbilla y el cuello del castaño.

Sorprendido por la repentina acción de la morena, el castaño se queda quieto al no saber qué hacer realmente, viendo como los hombros de Olga temblaban levemente solo se le ocurre acariciar la cabeza de la elfo.

-Sucedió algo?- pregunto con cierta precaución y preocupación en su voz el castaño, al no entender lo que sucedía. Aun así, la reina no respondía.

Varios minutos pasaron mientras la carne aún se asaba, ellos seguían en la misma posición aunque el leve temblor en Olga ya no estaba-La carne se va a quemar- dijo el castaño tranquilamente intentando separarse de la elfo.

-Pensé que te habías ido- pero fue allí cuando por fin hablo la reina oscura- Te vi volar hacia el horizonte en la madrugada... pensé que ya no te vería, y no quería que te fueras de mi lado- murmuro, aunque Issei la escucho perfectamente.

Fue entonces que entendió la razón del actuar en Olga antes de reír provocando que la pelinegra se separe y le mirase sorprendida-Sabes... que lo digas así, realmente da una sensación agradable que no sentía hace mucho tiempo- menciono el castaño haciendo que Olga le dé una mirada curiosa- pero creo que te olvidas del detalle que no sé dónde estoy y que tú tienes que decirme sobre este lugar- seguía hablando sin parar de reír- aunque me hace algo feliz saber que te preocupaste por mí... enserio... muchas gracias- termino de hablar el castaño mientras se acercaba al horno y agarraba la bandeja con la carne antes de ponerlo sobre la mesada- Creo que está en el punto... después de mucho comer se me hace agua la boca- murmuro para sí mismo sonriendo antes de retirarse con la bandeja caliente y buscar un lugar donde sentarse para comer dejando atrás a la pelinegra.

Olga solo observo al castaño retirarse, con el orgullo levemente dolido al ver como Issei desvió el asunto de la conversación en segundos, haciéndose del desentendido e ignorando la forma en que había expresado sus sentimientos.

Mirando el canasto que había soltado antes de abrazar al castaño, lanza un leve suspiro antes de volver a lo suyo, aunque tenía una cosa en mente.

No se rendiría con el castaño.

Mientras tanto con Issei, se encontraba en el comedor disfrutando de lo que había cocinado con cierta emoción.

**-{Acabas de ignorar los sentimientos de esa mujer?}-** cuestiono el dragón negro dentro del castaño.

-(Hey! Le dije que me hacía feliz que se preocupara por mi)- respondió el castaño algo indignado.

**-[Y pensar que antes, intentarías mostrarte para hacerte notar aún más y que las mujeres te hagan caso... ahora una mujer prácticamente está diciéndote que quiere estar contigo y tú te haces el desentendido y la dejas atrás]-** se dijo más para sí mismo el dragón gales**-[Los tiempos cambian]- **menciono.

-(Bueno, antes era un pervertido sin remedio que ignoraba el hecho de que la vida puede ser una perra y las personas que menos esperas te darán la espalda)- menciono tranquilamente-(De hecho es raro que no haya tomado una actitud más drástica cuando Raynare me asesino por primera vez, no, en cambio creí en la idiota pelirroja para que después de una año me dieran la espalda y me dejaran pudrirme por un siglo en aquella cárcel)- siguió Issei dándole un mordisco a su alimento-(No volveré a confiar ciegamente Ddraig, ya no)-

**-{Bueno en este caso es posible que sus sentimientos sean reales, después de todo la salvaste de ser violada y no actúas como un idiota mirando su cuerpo sin pudor}-** menciono Trihexa dándole a entender al castaño que sabía cómo daba unas miradas al cuerpo de la elfo.

-(En mi defensa, no confiar, no tiene el significado de no apreciar la belleza de una mujer y segundo, no hice lo mismo con la Gremory? Evitando que viviera atada al tipo que no quería por toda su vida?)- refuto el castaño-(Incluso sacrifique mi brazo para sacarla de ese matrimonio arreglado)-

**-[Salvar a alguien de ser violada y mostrarle respeto sin esperar nada a cambio es muy diferente, a sacarle de un aprieto político a alguien y esperar una recompensa acorde por tus acciones]-** contesto el dragón rojo**-[Date una oportunidad, es un nuevo mundo... estancarte en tu pasado no es bueno]-**

-(Me lo dice el que peleo por siglos contra los portadores de Albion, hablando de caradura)- dijo el castaño con burla mientras el dragón rojo gruñía y el negro reía ante el comentario-(Me lo pensare Ddraig, me lo pensare)-

Varios minutos pasaron antes de que Olga ingresara al cuarto con su plato lleno de alimentos. Sentándose frente al castaño, empezó a comer sin decir nada.

Issei rompió ese silencio con una pregunta-Entonces…- mirando a la pelinegra con cierta seriedad comenzó- donde me encuentro?-

La elfa solo miro el castaño, viendo la seriedad en sus ojos supo que Issei no estaba para juegos ahora.

-Estas en Austias, el continente más grande de este mundo- empezó su explicación la pelinegra- el lugar donde no encontramos ahora es mi castillo al norte del continente cerca de los límites del bosque- continuo, mientras Issei prestaba atención a lo que ella decía.

Comprendiendo prácticamente todo, Issei pudo saber que Olga era vista como la villana de este mundo razón por la que habían mandado a esos mercenarios, pero estos demostraron su verdadero motivo aquí el cual involucraba a sus contratistas también como parte de su plan de dominación.

Austias un súper continente conformado por siete reinos y la fortaleza en la que se encontraba.

De los siete reinos, seis de ellos tenían líderes que se hacían llamar "Princesas Guerreras" siendo uno de los reinos el cual tiene a dos de ellas, dejando un reino sin guardia o protección.

Estas "Princesas Guerreras" las cuales se habían unido para derrocarla a ella, siendo sus crímenes el matar a los humanos que traspasaban a su territorio y mataban a gente de su pueblo.

Comprendía esa parte, los elfos oscuros al parecer eran despreciados por la sociedad como un tipo de ser blasfemo hacia su Diosa.

Olga solo se defendía de ellos, aunque mostró su repudio cuando comento el hecho de que ella dejaba que aquellos monstruos violaran a las mujeres humanas, sintiéndose algo decepcionado diciéndole un pequeño refrán "Si a espada matas, a espada mueres".

Olga mostró su vergüenza ante ello comprendiendo que el Karma había actuado en esa parte contra ella y si no fuera por Issei sabía perfectamente como estaría ella ahora, aun así a pedido del castaño continuo su explicación.

Menciono que su contra parte era una Alta Elfa que se llamaba Celestine Lucross, la líder de las "Princesas Guerreras" y también aclamada como la resurrección de la Diosa, comentando también que Celestine tenía una habilidad de ver el futuro con visiones en sus sueños, mas no tenía afinidad con la magia como ella.

Después de eso le comento sobre Vault y sus hombres, siendo estos los famosos mercenarios de Kuroinu "Black Dog" los guerreros que acabaron con dos guerras entre continentes y siendo contratados para acabarla a ella y la guerra de cien años.

Issei solo asentía escuchando cada palabra mientras llegaba a una conclusión-(Este mundo es igual de mierda o peor que el mío)- pensó para sí mismo.

Olga termino su explicación observando al castaño que estaba en silencio. El rostro serio que tenía Issei evitaba que dijera algo o intentara siquiera llamar su atención.

-Dijiste que el reino más cercano era Feoh, no?- pregunto Issei mientras la elfa solo asentía.

**-[Empezaras ahí?]-** pregunto Ddraig mientras el castaño solo volvió a comer.

-(Pues tengo por objetivo el destrozar el sueño de aquel idiota, si todos los reinos corren peligro contra este grupo de mercenarios, primero sería bueno observar la situación en otro reino)- respondió.

**-{Que tan aburrido tienes que estar para jugar al héroe?}-** comento el dragón apocalíptico**-{Por qué quieres ir contra aquel sujeto?}-**

-(No sabría decirte, simplemente quiero ver sufrir a ese idiota)- menciono Issei.

Trihexa sonrió ante esa respuesta**-{Orgullo entonces, al desafiarte cuando rescataste a la mujer que tienes en frente, instintivamente estas yendo contra el para hacerle saber que a un Dragón no se le desafía… bien entonces, aceptare ese motivo}**\- finalizo, mientras Issei solo levantaba una ceja.

En ese momento la puerta del comedor se abrió dejando entrar a la elfa rubia.

Issei pudo ver con más detalle la vestimenta de la elfa esta vez, ya que ahora la tenía puesta de manera apropiada.

Sus botas marrones que le llegaban hasta los tobillos, mientras que debajo tenía unas medias largas con un relieve negro en los bordes que le llegaba hasta los muslos, los cuales tenían aquellos ligueros que pasando sobre su tanga y uniéndose a lo cual era una línea de placas de cuero con relieves metálicos el cual terminaba en su pecho cubriéndolos. También tenía un tipo de chaleco superior, que cubría solo sus hombros y la parte de la espalda con una capa con corte en diagonal. Sus manos estaban cubiertas por unos guantes marrones.

La elfa rubia vio al castaño y a su Reina sentados en la misma mesa mientras la observaban entrar.

-Chloe- Olga la llamo- Ven siéntate y come algo- dijo mientras la mencionada solo asentía y se sentaba cerca de su reina, mientras miraba tímida como nerviosamente al castaño.

-Cómo te sientes?- pregunto Issei observando a la elfa- sientes algún dolor o algo?- cuestiono nuevamente.

La elfa rubia se crispo levemente por la pregunta repentina- Ya me siento mejor, no siento nada- pero igualmente respondió- …Gracias- murmuro.

-No agradezcas, enserio… el hecho que ahora soy como tu dueño, no es algo por el cual tengas que agradecer- menciono secamente el castaño mientras dejaba de comer.

Chloe estaba consciente de ello, su Reina le había informado que para salvarla y curarla tenía que convertirse en algo así como una esclava para el castaño.

Tenía miedo, si, que podría pedirle el castaño para satisfacer sus necesidades, será que podría oponerse a él?

El rostro de Chloe cambiaba constantemente entre miedo y desagrado, pensando en todo lo que el castaño podría pedirle.

Aunque Issei no tenía en mente usar su poder sobre ella, lo ponía algo molesto por creer que sería capaz de algo tan malo como llegar a abusar de ese poder para hacerle hacer cosas que no quiere.

Lanzando un suspiro, el castaño empuja su bandeja con carne hasta la rubia agarrando los huesos de lo que él había comido, poniéndolos en un plato aparte- Come, tienes que alimentarte- dijo a modo de orden, lo cual por su unión con ella, esta no pudo negarse- bueno… con lo que me dijiste ya tengo una idea de que puedo hacer en este mundo- menciono mirando a Olga el cual puso un rostro curioso.

-Y eso sería?- cuestiono la pelinegra temiendo en su interior por la respuesta.

-Recorrer los reinos para detener al idiota que te ataco y abuso de ella e intento hacer lo mismo contigo- sonriendo como un depredador el castaño miro a la elfa- quiero ver como sufre al ver sus sueños romperse a pedazos- menciono- Saldré dentro de unos minutos, así que esto creo que será la última vez que nos veremos… ella se quedara contigo, ya te dije que no me agrada ser maestro de alguien, así que seguirá en tu cuidado- finalizo.

Olga solo miraba su plato de comida en silencio mientras recibía las palabras del castaño y se tragaba la realidad.

No tenía poder sobre el castaño, eso era obvio, pero aun así no quería dejarlo ir.

-Olga- llamo el castaño mientras la mencionada lo observaba- Gracias por la información y por dejarme pasar la noche aquí- dijo, mientras se retiraba del lugar.

Escuchando como la puerta se cerraba, Chloe mira a su reina viendo como su rostro mostraba una mezcla de emociones que nunca había visto en ella.

-Olga-sama- dijo la elfa rubia mientras observaba como la elfa pelinegra contemplaba todas sus opciones levantándose abruptamente de su asiento- O-Olga-sama?- cuestiono con duda observando el extraño comportamiento de su reina.

-No pienso dejarlo ir...- murmuro la reina antes de mirar a quien consideraba su amiga- ven Chloe, iremos con el- menciono para sorpresa de la rubia.

-Estas segura? Olga-sama, el parecía que no deseaba compañía- dijo la elfa rubia con cierta duda.

-Tal vez sea así, pero le guste o no, iré con el- dijo con determinación la pelinegra- aun no entiendo perfectamente el porqué, pero no pienso dejar que se aleje sin obtener una respuesta- menciono.

-Respuesta a que Olga-sama?- pregunto Chloe observando a su reina como sonreía levemente.

-Del porque me siento así cuando estoy con él- menciono la pelinegra saliendo de la habitación en busca del castaño.

Chloe se quedó allí mirando su plato de carne a medio comer, mientras pensaba en la situación antes de escuchar como su reina la llamaba y se retiraba para ir con ella.

* * *

**Puerta principal de Black Fort.**

El castaño salía caminando tranquilamente del lugar observando como el sol estaba llegando lentamente al punto más alto, saliendo a las afueras del castillo observa que delante suyo estaba un bosque, el cual tenía que pasar primero para llegar a los campos y de allí a Feoh.

-Dentro de unas horas será medio día- dijo a nadie en particular el castaño-Bueno si esto es el norte, entonces si salgo del bosque por este lado será el oeste y con lo que Olga me dijo, ese era el camino para llegar a Feoh… bien, creo que empezaremos por aquí- menciono empezando a caminar hacia el bosque.

Pero una brisa bastante fuerte lo detuvo y lo obligo a mirar hacia atrás.

En la entrada del castillo Olga y Chloe se encontraban acercándose al castaño. La elfa pelinegra tenía su cetro en mano, apuntando hacia el castaño mientras producía el viento que atrajo su atención mientras que la elfa rubia tenía en su cintura un par de dagas largas.

Levantando una ceja- Puedo saber que hacen?- pregunto el castaño mirando a ambas.

Chloe solo desvió la mirada tímidamente, mientras que Olga tomo la palabra- Creo que es bastante obvio el hecho que te acompañaremos- menciono.

El castaño sonrió levemente antes de rebatir- estas seguras que aguantaras el viaje? No pareces ser de las que caminan mucho- menciono sin la intención de detenerlas, el hecho que le acompañaran en realidad no le importaba mucho, pero ahora tenia que caminar ya que no quería volar cargándolas a ambas.

-Dudas de mi capacidad? No soy una Reina solo por título o porque antes era de alguna nobleza, me gane el puesto- menciono Olga con orgullo.

Issei solo rio ante sus palabras mientras negaba con su cabeza- Bueno, si es lo que quieres no quiero escuchar quejas más tarde- menciono.

**-[Estas seguro compañero? El traerlas puede provocarte algunos problemas]-** menciono con duda el dragón gales.

-(Que más da Ddraig… que vengan si quieren, quien soy para negarles)- dijo divertido el castaño- Y que dices tú? Segura que quieres venir?- pregunto esta vez mirando a la rubia.

-A donde vaya Olga-sama, también iré yo- respondió Chloe con cierta convicción mirando al castaño a los ojos.

-Bien entonces… como dije, no quiero quejas más tarde- menciono el castaño retomando su camino.

Olga y Chloe observaban al castaño adentrarse al bosque antes de mirarse y asentir para sí mismas dándose a entender que aquí comenzaba sus caminos junto al castaño. Apresurando sus pasos, se posicionaron cerca de Issei mientras lo seguían hacia Feoh el Reino más cercano al castillo del Olga.

Que les deparaba más adelante, era algo que iban a descubrir con el tiempo.

* * *

**N/A**

**Bueno… creo que es una historia nueva con el cual pretendo empezar con mi retorno… normalmente continuaría mis otras historias pero las otras tres solo dos retome su lectura y con la otra aun no encuentro mis borradores.**

**Odiadme si, desaparecí por dos años. A quien no le molesta eso, pero aquí estoy ahora.**

**No pediré disculpas, lo siento por ello, pero muchos han de entender lo que es vivir con cuentas que pagar y estudios. Mi plan de volver el año pasado se me fue por el retrete cuando una deuda el cual se uso mi nombre y se dejo de pagar se me vino encima. Créanme es pésimo eso.**

**Pero volviendo al tema, estoy de vuelta y con esta historia pretendo ponerme a tino para volver a mi vieja habilidad de escritura y narración, antes de retomar mis otras historias.**

**Que por cierto estaré poniendo un poll sobre cual quieren que retome primero, el más votado cuando saque el tercer capítulo de esta serie, será el que continúe después de que finalice esta.**

**No se alteren tampoco, no será tan largo esta serie, no más de quince capítulos.**

**E incluso les hago spoiler… jajaj no. No lo hare, es Harem, si, es Issei Out of Character(OoC), sí, es Issei Overpowered, Obvio si, habrá lemon, quien conozca la historia de Kuroinu tiene que saber que SI.**

**Eso es una cosa. Después de esta serie actualizare la historia más votada del poll y la continuare hasta acabarla, y luego la siguiente.**

**En el caso de "Nuevo Comienzo" pues seguirá con la historia del canon que planee, y no añadiré mucho del DmC 5.**

**Algo más. Empezare una Traducción de una historia de DxD y lo publicare también, esa historia es algo que quisiera la leyeran, es de un autor en ingles que realmente me impresiono el hecho de cómo pudo unificar una relación Wholesome (Sano) y dejarlo de una manera tan adorable que mi corazón se hablando tanto y vomite arcoíris. El pairing les sorprenderá les aseguro.**

**Bueno eso es todo lo que tengo que decir.**

**Estoy de vuelta, ya regrese a la carrera y chicos.**

**Esta vez no planeo irme así como así. Me van a aguantar aquí JAJAJAJAJA. No enserio.**

**Otra cosa, ahora los capítulos tardaran en salir y no porque me fui de vuelta, como verán los caps ahora serán extensos y los haré lo suficientemente largo para cubrir todo un evento o incluso dos si es posible.**

**Asique esperen caps de +10k o +20k enserio. Eso es lo que se viene.**

**CRZYPaladín, se despide de ustedes con un energético.**

**¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!**

**CHAU CHAU.**

**P.D.: Siempre dejo epílogos, si no entienden el siguiente cap, es por qué no leyeron la última escena, normalmente suelo dejar algo extra allí.**

**P.D.D.: Los extrañe chicos… enserio que lo hice.**

* * *

**Varias Horas más tarde.**

**Campos del Este – Cincuenta Kilómetros antes de llegar a Feoh**

Manteniendo su ritmo, el castaño miraba el cielo despejado recibiendo en el rostro los rayos del sol, aunque no le molestaba mucho a él ya que no sentía el calor por su estado de Dragón, las otras dos que le acompañaban, bueno al principio Olga por su orgullo seguía el paso aunque Chloe no intento esconder el hecho de que era una mala idea.

Con el paso del tiempo, ambas empezaban a demostrar su cansancio y que tenían que parar para descansar.

Habían parado a descansar, si, en un pequeño claro que encontraron también pudieron beber agua y cargaron un poco en la cantimplora que la rubia llevaba consigo.

Pero el calor aun así era agobiante, si bien había veces que Olga invocaba con su magia algo de viento para refrescarse, su poder ya no era comparable a su anterior ser, que ahora hasta un hechizo de medio nivel ya le era complicado mantener por mucho tiempo y uno de muy alto rango, le era muy difícil y le desgastaba mucho.

-Vamos chicas ya falta poco, miren… ya se puede ver el castillo desde aquí- menciono el castaño parando en una pequeña colina en el campo, mientras señalaba el pequeño castillo y la aldea que lo rodeaba a lo lejos.

Olga y Chloe llegaron junto al castaño para observar el lugar que señalaban y precisamente en el horizonte un pequeño castillo se podía observar. Aunque Chloe se percató de algo.

-Parece que están bajo ataque- menciono la elfa rubia- el humo que se puede ver, es demasiado denso y muy notorio- comento.

Issei entrecerró los ojos- Estas segura de eso?- pregunto.

-Bastante, puedo parecerte joven- dijo algo tímida la rubia- pero ya estuve en varias batallas donde Olga-sama me confió el liderazgo y eso no es accidental- menciono.

-Ya veo, en ese caso creo que tendremos que acelerar el paso- dijo el castaño- Pueden acercarse un poco?- pregunto Issei mientras ambas elfas oscuras miraban curiosas al castaño pero no negaban su pedido y se acercaban.

-Que planeas hacer Issei?- pregunto Olga solo para sentir como el castaño la abrazaba desde la cintura y la acercaba mas a él, sonrojándose por el tacto y cercanía. Chloe se encontraba igual que su reina, pero sintiéndose nerviosa por el contacto físico.

-Pues ahora necesito que se atajen de mí- pidió ignorando la pregunta de Olga.

La Reina de los Elfos Oscuros iba a refutar algo, pero vio como las enormes alas de Issei aparecieron en su espalda completamente extendidas.

Olga abrió los ojos de la impresión, observando como Chloe se pegaba al castaño rápidamente abrazando el torso de este- Espera, no estarás pensando en…- y el grito de la reina se lo llevo los cielos, cuando Issei levanto vuelo con ambas en brazos teniendo como destino, el Reino de Feoh.


	2. Chapter 2

**Castillo de Feoh**

**Cámara Superior – Ultimo piso**

-Maldición!- el golpe sobre la mesa se escuchó en la habitación.

Una mujer de pelos rubios y ojos purpuras, la armadura que llevaba no cubría mucho, solo era una hombrera, guantes metálicos y botas del mismo material, mientras lo que cubría el resto consistía solo en un grupo de telas y cuero que dejaba bastante de su cintura a la vista y la mitad de sus muslos al tener sus medias marrones llegándole hasta ese punto. La falda que utilizaba estaba unida a un sujetador de metal.

-Alicia-nee-sama- llamo preocupada la mujer que estaba a lado, sus pelos rosados y ojos azules miraban con preocupación a la rubia mientras se acercaba a ella. Tenía un vestido blanco que llegaba a tocar levemente el suelo, con pequeños boleros rosados y guantes blancos. Su vestido estaba abierto al frente dejando ver sus zapatillas de tacón rojos y sus medias blancas que le llegaban hasta sobre las rodillas, sus bragas rosadas también estaban a la vista.

-Lo siento Prim, no quería preocuparte-dijo la rubia de nombre Alicia- es que esto… no puede ser así- murmuro mientras apretaba un papel en sus manos, al parecer siendo este el causante de aquella reacción. Una carta.

La carta que había leído venia de los mercenarios que habían contratado para acabar con Olga, Kuroinu, decidió traicionarlos para crear su nueva nación, una donde las mujeres solo serían utilizadas para complacer a los hombres. La nación del servicio.

-Tenemos que agruparnos todos e informar de la situación a la Reina Celestine- dijo la Rubia antes de que una explosión se escuchara.

Actuando rápidamente, la rubia cubre a la peli rosada con su cuerpo al sentir como todo temblaba en el lugar, observando en la ventana como el humo se empezaba a ver hacia la zona del pueblo, en la entrada misma del reino.

-Estas bien Prim?- pregunto la rubia mientras la peli rosada se separaba un poco.

-Estoy bien Nee-sama- contesto Prim mientras miraba la ventana y observaba el humo subir- pero que está pasando- menciono mientras se alejaba un poco de la ventana.

-No lo sé, pero no te preocupes todo estará bien, tengo que ir a ver la situación así que tendrás que usar el pasadizo que lleva hasta la recamara del ministro, con él y su guardia estarás a salvo- menciono la rubia tocando algo en la pared y que el estante de libros que había en el lugar se moviera hacia un lado revelando el pasadizo mencionado.

Asintiendo la peli rosada se adentra al pasadizo pero antes de irse- Por favor, ten cuidado Nee-sama- menciono, ahora si marchándose completamente.

Viendo a Prim marcharse, Alicia mira la ventana antes de ir hacia una de las torres de vigía agarrando su espada y amarrándoselo en la cintura.

* * *

**A unos Kilómetros de Feoh**

Volando por los aires, el castaño iba a una buena velocidad para intentar llegar a la ciudad antes de que la situación sea peor, si es que las palabras de Chloe eran ciertas entonces acelerar el paso era mejor.

-No crees que vas muy rápido!?- exclamo la reina de los elfos oscuros escondiendo su rostro entre el hombro y el cuello del castaño para evitar que el viento le diera por la cara.

Chloe estaba en una situación igual con el rostro pegado al cuello del castaño, algo sonrojada por la situación pero obviando el hecho por la altura en la que estaban.

-Para nada, si están bajo ataque lo mejor sería apresurarnos- dijo Issei tranquilamente.

-Pero solo son simples humanos- dijo Olga mirando a Issei- porque deberías ayudarlos?-

-Olga- el castaño llamo la atención de la pelinegra- el que sean humanos o no, ayudar es ayudar… deberías dejar tu enemistad con ellos, después de todo ahora comparten un enemigo en común además…- el castaño miro a la pelinegra- antes de ser lo que soy ahora, también era un "Simple Humano"- finalizo.

Olga quería decir algo, pero no encontraba las palabras para decir las cosas, menos con la mirada de decepción que le daba Issei.

Para su suerte Chloe atrajo la atención del castaño con una pregunta- Antes eras humano? Entonces como tienes alas ahora? Que te paso?- cuestiono.

-Es una historia algo larga… se podría decir que el cuerpo de dragón que poseo fue creado a causa de un evento especifico- menciono el castaño mirando a la elfa rubia, antes de dejar salir un suspiro- miren, les contare en otro momento si me acuerdo o si me dan los ánimos, por ahora las bajare allí- dijo señalando una pradera con una granja que parecía abandonada.

Con la intención de descender, el castaño siente como ambas elfas se pegan más a él.

-Iremos contigo al castillo, no pienso dejarte- fueron las palabras de la elfa pelinegra, mientras Chloe asentía.

-Con todo ese peligro allí y ustedes siendo enemigas naturales de esas personas, no pienso arriesgarme- refuto el castaño- sé que acabo de decir que deberías dejar tu enemistad, pero ellos son otro tema actualmente-

-Entonces déjanos en las zonas superiores cerca del sur, el humo proviene del norte así que el sur puede ser un buen lugar para escondernos mientras haces el recorrido que mencionaste, Chloe es buena con el combate entre múltiples enemigos y yo puedo darle soporte con mi magia si nos atacan- menciono Olga demostrando su conocimiento en posicionamiento en zonas enemigas.

Los tres empezaron a sobre volar el reino en ese momento.

-Bien, pero si no hay necesidad de que luchen manténganse escondidas entienden? Busquen algo con que cubrirse, no quiero tener que enemistarme con la gente de este reino- menciono el castaño.

-Enemistarte con el reino? Pero si vienes a salvarlos… como te convertirías en su enemigo?- cuestiono Olga.

En ese momento Issei descendió completamente y bajo a ambas en una zona apartada de los ciudadanos.

-Primero que nada, los enemigos son hombres y yo soy uno- empezó el castaño- y segundo, son Elfas Oscuras y tú eres la Reina- menciono -Si son atacadas, voy a defenderlas no importa si buscamos alianza con ellos… actualmente confió más en ustedes que en ellos- menciono el castaño antes de extender de vuelta sus alas- por eso me convertiría en su enemigo… porque preferiría cuidarlas a ustedes que unirme a una facción desconocida que no estoy seguro si me recibirían- menciono- además, ustedes dos son mi prioridad y no pienso dejar que alguien las lastime- finalizo antes de retomar su vuelo.

Olga observo al castaño irse, antes de sentir sus mejillas arder ante la última declaración del castaño. Sonriendo para sí misma- Vamos Chloe, hagamos lo que Issei dice mantengámonos escondidas hasta que vuelva-

-Hai!- dijo la rubia de ojos rojos antes de tomar la delantera y verificar que nadie los pueda ver mientras se movían por la ciudad.

* * *

**Minutos más tarde.**

Llegando a las torres, Alicia puede observar con mayor detalle la situación viendo como los mercenarios ingresaron a la ciudad habiendo destruido la entrada principal y acabando con varios de sus soldados.

No solo eso, sino que en la zona del este estaban atacando las bestias del bosque, destruyendo el muro, permitiendo la entrada de más mercenarios y varios monstruos.

-Si seguimos así no duraremos mucho- murmuro Alicia observando como sus enemigos estaban tomando más terreno- observando a uno de sus caballeros de alto rango- Que los guardias principales bloqueen la entrada del norte, los arqueros y lanceros que protejan el lado este de la ciudad y resistan, no podemos permitirnos que nos tomen con más sorpresa, de ser así perderemos esta batalla- ordeno, mientras el caballero fue a cumplir la orden.

-Alicia-sama!- llamaron dos mujeres que se acercaban a ella corriendo teniendo espadas en sus manos. Llevaban unas placas metálicas que solo cubrían su condición de mujer y los pezones de sus pechos, las hombreras y sus botas también de metal eran lo que delataba que esas dos mujeres eran caballeros y que lo puesto era su armadura o lo que se suponía era.

-Que sucede?-pregunto la rubia al observar como las caballeros parecían desesperadas.

-Malas noticias! La plaza, en la Plaza las monjas fueron capturadas!- menciono una de las caballeros que tenía su pelo corto negro.

La noticia era realmente mala, con las seguidoras de su diosa capturadas era probable que la moral de su ejército bajara severamente.

-Como!? Todas ellas!?- cuestiono sorprendida la rubia- eso es imposible, no puede ser!-

-No vaya Alicia-sama es muy peligroso- dijo la caballero de pelos naranjas pero la rubia no escucho eso ultimo y corrió hacia el otro borde de la torre donde se podía observar la plaza.

Lo que vio no era muy agradable, varios de los mercenarios estaban violando a las mujeres cerca de allí, mientras que algunas de las bestias hacían lo mismo que los mercenarios.

Pero lo más resaltante eran tres troles de gran tamaño que sostenían unas placas de madera en las cuales seis monjas estaban atadas. Estos se encontraban más cerca de ella, hacia una de las calles principales.

Todas ellas tenían sus ropas sueltas dejando al descubierto sus pechos o vaginas, si es que estas no eran cubiertas por las pequeñas telas que aún no le habían arrebatado.

Imps rodeaban a las monjas, seres rojos que miraban sonrientes a las mujeres que estaban dispuestos a violar. Varios de esos diablillos saltaron sobre las monjas sujetándose de sus pechos o brazos, mientras sus penes erectos palpitaban ante el acto que iban a cometer.

-No…. Basta…- dijo una de las monjas con lentes y pelo negro, mientras observaba como el diablillo acercaba su miembro erecto hacia su vagina.

-¡No!- Gritaba otra de pelos castaños mientras alejaba su rostro del pene del diablillo.

Uno de aquellos Diablillos que tenía mayor altura empezó a reír con fuerza- Muy bien, estamos ansiosos por comenzar!- exclamaba- Es hora de profanar a estas hermanas, que consagraron su vida a los dioses!- seguía- escucharemos sus depravadas suplicas!-

Observando desde la torre- Bastardos, ¡Como se atreven!- exclamo en un grito la rubia mientras miraba el evento.

El imp observo a Alicia en la torre- Tu eres la princesa de estas tierras, ¿No es así?- pregunto sin esperar ninguna respuesta- Pues bien! Podrás disfrutar del espectáculo desde el mejor asiento.- dijo, mientras la rubia escuchaba todo- La función está a punto de comenzar!- finalizo mientras reía.

-Función?- dijo con cierto desprecio Alicia, sabiendo a que se refería el ser de color rojo.

-Así es! Tu abandonaste a estas pobres monjas y ahora observaras todo lo que les haremos!- respondió el diablillo.

-Basta! Ya deténganse!- dijo la rubia mientras miraba al grupo de diablillos- no permitiré que violen a esas mujeres!-

-¿Oh? Entonces princesa… por qué no vienes y tomas su lugar?- menciono con burla el diablillo provocando que Alicia solo apretara los puños con fuerza y su rostro enojado solo resaltara más.

La monja de pelo corto y rubio, escucho la voz de Alicia- Esa voz… ¿Es usted, Princesa?- pregunto lo suficientemente fuerte para ser escuchada- Si es usted no se acerque!- exclamo.

-Cierto- exclamo la monja que tenía al lado, sus pelos marrones cubiertos por el toca de su vestimenta de monja- Por favor déjenos. Usted es indispensable en la batalla- menciono.

Apretando aún más sus puños, habiendo escuchado a las monjas-Detengan esta tiranía! Ahora!- exclamo Alicia.

-Detenernos!? Idiota! Como si fuéramos a hacerte ca…- el diablillo no pudo terminar su oración al ser estampado contra el suelo con violencia mientras por el impacto se escuchaba el sonido del cráneo romperse.

-Debiste hacerle caso- la voz de un hombre resonó en los alrededores. El pelo castaño de aquel hombre se meneaba con el viento producido por su caída desde el cielo- Ahora ustedes, debieron salir corriendo- menciono, la gema de su guante rojo resonó con un sonoro "Boost" mientras el guante negro brillaba con fiereza.

**-{Bien muchacho, apúrate que dejar solas a esas mujeres no es buena idea… recuerda que no son bien vistas en los pueblos humanos}-** la voz de Trihexa resonó en la cabeza del castaño.

-(Si apresurare el paso aquí, por eso el aumento)- explico Issei al dragón apocalíptico.

**-[Esa elfa oscura va a matarte por dejarla sola seguro, aun así, esa última declaración "No voy a dejar que las lastimen"]-**Ddraig hablo esta vez**-[No te das cuenta compañero, pero esas dos mujeres aunque no lo quieras aceptar, las consideras como tus parejas… date tiempo y veras, tu lado dragón será más fuerte que tu raciocinio humano]-** explico.

-(Ahora no me salgas con eso Ddraig, hablaremos de ello cuando sea el momento adecuado pero ahora no molestes con tus burlas sobre mujeres)- menciono el castaño, antes de lanzarse contra los diablillos-(Sabes bien que no estoy para ese tipo de bromas)- comento mandando a volar a uno de esos seres rojos y alejándolos de las monjas.

-**[Déjate llevar por tus instintos cuando encuentres esa oportunidad, veras de que te hablo compañero… es que preocuparme por ti es tan malo? Eres el primer portador que aprecio Issei y que buscaría tu bienestar… y esas dos mujeres, pueden ser la cura a tu inestabilidad emocional]-** Hablo el dragón Gales, mientras Issei guardo silencio siguiendo con su pelea.

-**{Ddraig, no molestes con ello ahora, Issei tiene razón y chico… concéntrate en la batalla, que estás perdiendo segundos valiosos}- **Trihexa irrumpió en la conversación.

Utilizando las garras de los guanteletes, Issei empezaba a prácticamente masacrar a los diablillos.

Mientras que en la torre, Alicia solo observo como aquel castaño empezó a atacar a los diablillos con velocidad, acabando con todos ellos de manera rápida. Viendo como los troles soltaban la placa de madera y lo apoyaban contra la pared, supo que esos troles irían contra el castaño ahora- La diferencia de tamaño, no podrá… tengo que ayudarlo- se dijo para sí misma antes de quedar paralizada con lo que vio.

Issei observo como los troles bajaban la placa de madera que aún tenían a las monjas y lo apoyaban contra la pared, antes de ir contra él mientras gruñían.

Esquivando los puños y pisotones de aquellas enormes bestias, el castaño patea en la pierna a un trol provocando que este se arrodille, quedando en la altura suficiente para que Issei le agarre de la mandíbula con su mano izquierda y lo atraiga hacia él mientras que lo golpeaba con fuerza con su puño derecho.

La cabeza del trol se retorció y con el indiscutible sonido del hueso quebrándose, el cuello del trol quedo mirando hacia atrás de manera grotesca, antes de caer al suelo muerto.

El castaño observo que los otros dos troles restantes no detuvieron su ataque por lo que tuvo que moverse del lugar esquivándolos y quedando de espaldas a las monjas.

Fue allí que el castaño se dio cuenta que debía acabar con la amenaza en el siguiente ataque al no tener más chance de esquivar, ya que si lo hacia las mujeres detrás de él recibirían el golpe.

-(Alguna idea que pueda usar para acabar con ambos de un solo ataque?)- cuestiono el castaño.

**-[Aun necesito dos cargas más para que puedas usar el Dragon Shoot]-** menciono Ddraig descartando el ataque principal de la Boosted Gear.

**-{Puedes usar una de mis habilidades aunque tendrás que esperar a que se acerquen más}-** dijo el dragón apocalíptico.

-(Bien, escucho)- dijo el castaño, mientras recibía las instrucciones del dragón apocalíptico.

Los dos troles empezaron a correr contra Issei teniendo los dos puños levantados con la intención de acabar con el castaño.

Alicia por otra parte observaba al castaño, viendo que acabo con uno de los troles la relajo algo pero ahora veía que los dos restantes iban contra él y si los esquivaba era probable que las monjas recibieran el daño o aun peor, perdieran la vida. Fue en ese momento que se decidió por ir a ayudar al castaño, mientras las dos caballeros la seguían.

Issei ladeo la cabeza observando a las mujeres que tenía detrás percatándose de las miradas con miedo que tenían- Oigan!- llamo el castaño recibiendo la atención de las seis mujeres- Todo estará bien, así que no tengan miedo- menciono.

Las palabras y la seguridad con la que lo dijo tuvo el efecto deseado en las mujeres, las cuales se tranquilizaron bastante.

Juntando energía en sus manos, las garras del castaño brillaron con fuerza.

-**{Ahora! Rasga hacia ellos y disfruta el show!}-** La macabra risa que acompaño aquellas palabras fue la señal que Issei necesitaba.

Haciendo caso al dragón apocalíptico, rasgo el aire frente suyo observando como unas líneas negras se dibujaban a unos metros de él, líneas que aquellos troles traspasaron.

Lo siguiente solo fue observar como aquellos seres marrones de gran tamaño caían al suelo hecho pedazos.

No hubo quejas de dolor o gritos ni nada. Los troles cayeron muerto sin hacer ningún ruido.

-Bueno… eso fue inesperado en realidad- dijo el castaño observando el resultado, antes de mirar a las monjas y ver cómo estas tenían rostros que expresaban terror puro.

Aquellas mujeres no estaban acostumbradas a ver esa clase de eventos o vivir intentos de violaciones.

Eran muy puras e inocentes cuando se trataba de la parte más oscura de la vida. Cuidaron de huérfanos y de aquellos que sufrían de hambre o enfermedades, pero esto, era otro nivel.

-Por favor… no nos dañes!- exclamo la pelinegra con lentes, mientras miraba como el castaño se acercaba.

Todas ellas tenían miedo, tal vez les había salvado pero no sabían quién era y mucho menos que intenciones tenia. Eso y que el espectáculo sangriento que había montado decía muy poco de su verdadera razón de estar allí.

Pero una a una, fueron liberadas de sus ataduras por el castaño que solo suspiro al terminar su trabajo -No soy como ellos, no pienso hacerles daño- menciono tranquilizándolas.

En ese momento Alicia llego junto al castaño- Alto ahí!- exclamo, mientras que Issei miro a la rubia levantando una ceja al ver como esta le apuntaba con la espada que tenía.

-Alicia-sama!- las monjas se acercaron a la rubia, mientras las dos caballeros que la acompañaba intentaron guiar a las monjas a una zona más segura pero estas se negaron, por lo que solo buscaron algunas telas de las tiendas cercanas para cubrir los cuerpos expuestos de las monjas.

-Así es como recibes a la persona que salvo a esas chicas?- pregunto el castaño con cierto sarcasmo, pero la rubia no cambio su expresión de sospecha.

-Te agradezco lo que hiciste, sí, pero no sé quién eres y no me puedo arriesgar con otro posible violador- menciono la rubia de ojos purpuras.

-Ha cierto, los hombres de este mundo son todos animales sin razón- dijo el castaño en un murmuro- mira, si quisiera ser el malo de aquí, ya hubiese acabado contigo y esas dos chicas, además de haber cometido ese acto de violación que mencionas- menciono el castaño con cierto enojo- enserio, te cuesta razonar?- pregunto.

Alicia pensó las palabras del castaño mientras miraba los cadáveres a su alrededor y tomando en cuenta que salvo a las monjas- bien, te tomare la palabra pero aun no confió en ti plenamente- comento mientras que el castaño solo asentía.

-Entonces si me disculpas, tengo que acabar con esos hombres que están violando a las mujeres por allá- dijo el castaño mientras su Boosted Gear resonaba con su segundo "Boost"- acabare con los mercenarios, así que agradecería que auxiliaras a las mujeres que iré liberando- Ordeno.

Los nervios de Alicia se crisparon ante aquello -No me des ordenes!- exclamo la rubia pero el castaño refuto rápidamente.

-Quieres ir a pelear tu entonces contra todos ellos!?- menciono Issei observando la expresión complicada de la rubia teniendo su respuesta de esa manera -entonces haz lo que te digo y no te quejes, porque lo único que puedes hacer ahora es poner la poca confianza que me tienes si quieres que todo salga bien!- exclamo.

Sin seguir la conversación, el castaño fue hacia la plaza.

Alicia solo vio la espalda del castaño alejarse, antes de sentir como una de las monjas le tocaba el brazo.

-Alicia-sama… creo que tiene razón… deberíamos confiar más en él- dijo la peli castaña- si él fuera malo, ya nos hubiese sometido- menciono- así que, quiero creer en él- dijo mientras las otras monjas asentían a sus palabras.

Alicia solo bajo la cabeza pensando que hacer antes de llegar a una resolución-Entendido… ustedes dos, busquen a curadores y enfermeros para ayudar, yo iré con el chico misterioso y lo ayudare como pueda en su pelea… es una Orden!- exclamo antes de correr hacia el castaño.

Las demás mujeres que quedaron allí solo observaron a su Princesa ir detrás del castaño, antes de ir a cumplir su orden. Aunque las monjas fueron a buscar un lugar seguro, hacia el lado sur del reino el cual no fue atacado.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Los elementos de High School DxD y Kuroinu: Kedakaki Seijo wa Hakudaku ni Somaru utilizados en la historia, no son de mi pertenencia. El derecho de cada uno, a sus respectivos creadores y autores. Este fic lo hice sin ánimo de lucro, solo con el motivo de entretener.

* * *

**Arco único: Otra oportunidad.**

* * *

**Capítulo 2: ****A reason to be here.**

**Noche - Kioto - Japón**

Las estrellas adornaban aquel cielo nocturno, mientras el brillo levemente dorado por las luces de la ciudad resplandecía.

El templo central resaltaba con aquel resplandor, mientras sus relieves rojos brillaban por la luz de la ciudad.

Era el único lugar donde el acceso a los turistas estaba prohibido, no por la antigüedad o porque se temía el robo de algún elemento histórico.

Era el hogar de la persona que ahora se encontraba sentada en uno de los cuartos inferiores que daba salida al jardín del lugar. La magia puesta evitaba que los humanos ingresaran al lugar.

Observando las estrellas con aquellos ojos dorados, la mujer en cuestión se acomodó unos mechones de sus pelos rubios mientras parecía pensar en algo.

La mirada algo triste que tenía y el semblante decaído.

Un suspiro desanimado escapo de sus labios, algo raro en el tipo de persona que era.

Su Yukata amarilla con las mangas marrones, los cuales tenían estampados con formas de cráneos de color amarillo. La faja que sostenía toda la vestimenta estaba algo floja, dejando que la zona superior cayera un poco más de la cuenta, mostrando más escote de lo que ya dejaba ver. Su vestimenta desalineada era otro indicio de su estado de ánimo.

La puerta deslizable a su espalda se abrió, dejando pasar a otra mujer adulta, vestida con un kimono de sacerdotisa tradicional.

A diferencia de la primera que parecía estar a mediados de sus treinta años, esta mujer claramente debía tener unos veinte como máximo. Además de la gran similitud que compartían como el cabello rubio y los ojos dorados, cualquiera diría que son hermanas, cosa no muy alejada de la realidad además que en ambas destacaba un detalle muy relevante el cual era aquel par de orejas y nueve colas de zorro que se balanceaban detrás de ambas.

-Okaa-sama!- llamo la más joven, obteniendo la atención de la mayor quien resultaba ser su madre -aquí estabas- menciono -sabes que tuve que dejar todo el papeleo para venir a buscarte?- inquirió con cierto desgano -se me acumulara y sabes que no es divertido, que me hayas dejado el liderazgo de la facción no significa que deberías desaparecer repentinamente y preocupar a todos- seguía la mujer más joven observando que su madre no le tomaba mucha atención en realidad- estás pensando en él otra vez?- pregunto mientras miraba con cierta pena a su madre.

La rubia mayor no respondió, mas solo dio una sonrisa algo triste -Kunou, dime si está mal desear que él este ahora a mi lado- la mujer mayor cuestiono, mientras la nombrada Kunou solo se agarró del brazo sin saber que responder -que no haya tenido que pasar por todo eso y estuviera aquí conmigo- continuo.

Yasaka, antigua líder de la facción Yokai preguntaba a su hija la cual solo miraba complicada a su madre.

La mención de aquella persona era muy delicado en el lugar, después de todo lo que había hecho por ellos y que se enteraran que lo marcaron de traidor, fue un golpe duro para la facción, pero mucho más para la rubia mayor.

Todo ello se debía a la historia que había forjado en la "Guerra de Poder" con dicha persona.

-Kunou… crees que debí ser más egoísta?- cuestiono Yasaka mirando a su hija, aguardando una respuesta.

-No lo sé Okaa-sama- se sinceró la Kyubi más joven- esas decisiones ya no tienen respuesta con lo sucedido, ya no hay motivos para pensar en ello verdad?- quiso evitar el tema -es complicado dar una respuesta cuando la persona en cuestión… ya no está con nosotros- menciono con un semblante triste.

Yasaka solo sonrió débilmente -Gracioso- fue lo que dijo mirando a su hija- y pensar que antes lo veías con interés romántico antes de que con el tiempo, tu visión de él cambiara a la de un hermano mayor- comento tranquilamente- y en mi caso, deje de verlo como el chico que portaba al emperador rojo a verlo como un hombre y tal vez como mi pareja- menciono con ironía.

Kunou no pudo evitar reír levemente ante aquel comentario -Aun no puedo entender como termino de esa manera- menciono entre risas- que fue lo que provoco aquel cambio, la manera en que empezamos a ver a Issei-nii de diferente forma- comento aun riendo.

Para Kunou era raro, pero para Yasaka no. Ella sabía por qué empezó a ver de esa manera al castaño y recordaba perfectamente el evento que provoco ese cambio de visión.

Tras la traición de una parte de su facción, la cual le tendieron una trampa y la dejaron expuesta ante el peligro, solo una persona vino a su rescate en ese momento habiendo desafiado a las órdenes de su ama.

No había dudado en lanzarse de cabeza al enemigo para salvarla, menos decirle en la cara que ella era importante para él y que lucharía para sacarla de allí.

Era un cabeza dura y algo pervertido, pero siempre había honestidad en sus palabras.

También sabía que se refería no solo a ella con lo de "Importante para él", sino a todas las chicas que le rodeaban. Chicas que le dieron la espalda cuando más lo necesitaba.

Pero aun así, su pecho ardió cuando aquellas palabras salieron de sus labios mientras luchaba para salvarla. Después de siglos, él fue el primer hombre en la cual había empezado a poner su confianza sin dudar.

Había dejado de ver a un niño y en su lugar estaba un hombre en el cual podía apoyarse y confiar, alguien que con seguridad demostraba que no la abandonaría, no como el hombre que la embarazo de Kunou y luego huyo.

Issei demostraba lo diferente que era y ella ya no dudaba en admitir. Lo admiro por su forma de ser con los demás, se sintió agradecida por todo lo que iba haciendo por ella y su facción, pero en ese momento, se había enamorado del castaño.

Pero no pudo llegar a decirle ni demostrarle como ella quisiera, después de la guerra, él había matado a dos de los líderes de la facción en la cual se encontraban.

A vista de muchos demonios fue traición, pero ella sabía que había algo que se desconocía, tenía que ver entre líneas y fue Serafall la que respondió sus dudas.

Sirzechs y Ajuka, intentaron someter al castaño después de la batalla contra el Dragón apocalíptico. Entendió que dicho Dragón se enlazo a Issei y eso provoco que la avaricia demoniaca actuara.

Querían ese poder, querían controlarlo a cualquier costo y al parecer el método que utilizarían provoco la resistencia del castaño terminado en la muerte de ambos líderes.

Gracioso por el hecho que el castaño los habría ayudado si simplemente lo pedían, pero el querer entender la naturaleza del poder del dragón apocalíptico y el deseo de Ajuka por información, desato ese desenlace al final.

Sirzechs fue el daño colateral, no podía dejar a su compañero de armas y amigo de toda la vida, por ello se unió para someter a Issei.

Como había vencido el emperador rojo? Lo supo cuando el castaño llego a su territorio mal herido con Serafall ayudándolo.

El desbalance de poder se debía a la unión con Trihexa, provocando que el castaño sea una existencia mucho más poderosa que ambos súper demonios juntos, aunque la unión de poder era inestable en ese momento.

Fue ella quien sano al castaño además de poner en sincronía las energías que poseía.

Para cuando había sanado completamente, el castaño fue al territorio demoniaco. Tenía que hacer presencia para intentar aclarar la situación.

Serafall intento abogar por Issei pero fue en vano.

La noticia llego. Issei no había puesto resistencia cuando lo apresaron y se lo llevaron, creyendo que con el tiempo se arreglaría todo.

Pero nunca paso, en cambio, hace unos días le dieron la peor de las ejecuciones.

El exilio en el vacío.

Y ella nunca pudo decirle al castaño lo que sentía por él, sentimiento que aun perduraba con todos los años que había pasado.

Kunou observaba la mirada distante que tenía su madre, que estaba sumida en sus pensamientos- Okaa-sama, te traeré algo de comer espérame aquí ok?- menciono mientras salía de la habitación dejando sola a su madre, quien solo miro la puerta corrediza antes de volver a observar las estrellas.

Una solitaria estrella fugaz recorría el cielo nocturno, mientras un mito urbano recordó.

Cerrando los ojos pensando en sus palabras- Desearía que él estuviera a mi lado ahora, que no se sintiera solo, hacerle compañía e intentar hacerlo feliz- dijo antes de volver a observar el cielo.

Un deseo simple, un deseo sencillo, pero que ella sabía no se cumpliría.

-Y si tú vas a su lado?- pero una voz le dio la contraria a sus pensamientos- Necesitará alguien que calme su corazón atormentado y su mente inestable, que le dé ese amor que le hace falta, aunque puede que lo reciba de otras personas, alguien que conozca su historia también sería bueno, alguien de su mundo que lo haga sentir calmado y le haga saber que nunca fue abandonado- la voz de un hombre desconocido atrajo la atención de Yasaka que se puso en alerta levantándose bruscamente del suelo y dejando salir parte de su poder como advertencia. Mirando hacia el jardín lo pudo ver.

Su cabellera blanca y esa barba del mismo color, su apariencia de anciano no concordaba con el gran aura que poseía, sostenido por un bastón mientras acomodaba sus trapos marrones los cuales usaba como una túnica de cuerpo completo. El sujeto estaba descalzo, sintiendo el pasto bajo sus pies.

Yasaka reconoció al hombre que tenía en frente abriendo los ojos con sorpresa- Imposible- murmuro observándolo- Tu llevas un milenio muerto, cómo?-

-Creador del cielo y de la tierra, conocido con diferentes nombres, el cuerpo que me representaban está muerto, pero no se puede matar al creador de todo… aun eres muy joven para conocer completamente los secretos tras mi "muerte", pero aún sigo observando la labor que ustedes cumplen en mi ausencia- comentaba aquel hombre- y temo que es decepcionante ver como alguien que puede ser aclamado como un salvador… como un héroe, sea tratado como el villano- hablaba con tranquilidad acercándose a la rubia- Pero acepto las consecuencias de un acto que estuvo obligado a cometer y no daño a inocentes a pesar de tener el poder- continuo- aun así, ahora temo por él ya que, el lugar donde se encuentra está plagado de pecados y con todo lo que vivió, aprendió a despreciar, aprendió a…- empezó a buscar la palabra correcta- odiar- finalizo.

-De quien estás hablando?- cuestiono Yasaka no entendiendo del todo pero queriendo confirmar si es de la misma persona en quien pensaba de quien hablaba aquel hombre.

-Del niño dragón por supuesto, ahora se encuentra en una dimensión diferente a esta- comento casualmente el anciano peliblanco provocando que Yasaka abriera los ojos completamente de la sorpresa- la diosa suprema y el dios del brillo de ese mundo pidieron mi ayuda, no confiaba en ninguno de sus campeones para poder solucionar el caos que se estaba por desatar en su mundo y recurrieron a mí, pidieron por alguien que considerara digno de ser llamado un campeón en mi universo, alguien que tuviera el corazón de salvar un mundo al cual no pertenece- hablaba acariciándose la barba- no me equivoque con él, está ayudando en ese mundo pero he visto su corazón y con lo que empezó a vivir allí, temo que él se vuelva el enemigo de ese mundo si es que nadie calma su corazón inquieto-

Yasaka aun digería la información que recibía- El… no está atrapado en aquel vacío… él está libre?- murmuraba con cierto animo que se podía apreciar en el brillo de sus ojos.

-Así es- respondió el peli blanco con tranquilidad solo para ver la mirada llena de ansiedad, curiosidad y añoranza en la rubia. Sonriendo para sus adentros- veo tu respuesta a mi primera pregunta, pero, estas dispuesta a dejar todo atrás?- menciono poniendo una gran duda en la rubia. Golpeando el suelo con su bastón, provocando que una estrella se dibujara en el jardín justo debajo de él- cuando creas que estas lista, párate aquí y solo pide tu deseo nuevamente, te llevara con él o lo más cerca posible- menciono mientras empezaba a retirase- también tendrás que luchar, puede que otras personas quieran estar con él, después de todo el poder atrae- mencionaba- y en caso de que te niegues, esta formación desaparecerá mañana por la noche, así que tienes todo ese tiempo para tomar tu decisión-decía con tranquilidad- recuerda mi niña, si quieres estar con él solo tienes que desearlo-

La rubia solo observo al peliblanco desaparecer mientras escuchaba la puerta detrás suyo abrirse.

-Okaa-sama, aquí te traje algo por favor come- pidió Kunou dejando la bandeja sobre una mesita en el lugar antes de mirar a su madre la cual estaba lagrimeando- Okaa-sama!- exclamo preocupada acercándose rápidamente- Que sucedió? Que pasa?- cuestionaba.

-Kunou- la rubia mayor miro a su hija- tenemos que hablar- menciono sin dejar de lagrimear.

A la joven no le agradaba donde iba la situación.

* * *

**Súper continente de Austias – Reino de Feoh.**

**Con Issei**

El cuerpo del mercenario que Issei tenía en manos, cayó muerto al suelo con un notorio agujero en el pecho.

Las manos del castaño goteaba con la sangre de sus enemigos mientras aquella sensación de desagrado seguía acumulándose en él. Después de varios minutos de batalla, Issei repelió por su cuenta a las fuerzas invasoras, las cuales se retiraron al ver que empezaban a sufrir más bajas de lo planeado.

Todas las mujeres que había rescatado, tenía uno o dos mercenarios e incluso bestias encima violándolas.

Una vista repugnante al ver cómo eran forzadas a cometer aquel acto que no deseaban y le estaba colmando al ver como algunas se quebraron mentalmente y al ser libres en vez de buscar ayuda buscaban a otro hombre nuevamente para sentir el placer de la carne.

Habían roto a aquellas mujeres e Issei estaba llegando a su límite.

-(Que tan enfermo tiene que estar alguien para solo desear esto)- pensó mientras miraba como algunos magos curaban a las mujeres lastimadas a veces siendo objetivos de aquellas que seguían buscando placer, mientras que otros no podían cumplir su trabajo al ver como las mujeres tenían miedo de ellos-(Esto no unifica a nadie, ese idiota está separando este mundo)- continuaba pensando.

**-{Esta es una de las naturalezas humanas muchacho, este mundo se dejó llevar por la avaricia y la lujuria}-** Trihexa hablo con tranquilidad **-{Por ejemplo tu vivías con la lujuria, pero solo deseabas, no cometiste ningún tipo de acto usando la fuerza para poder someter a alguien y saciar tus deseos}-**

**-[Negro tiene razón en ello compañero, aunque aquí, que tan podrido está este mundo]-** añadió el dragón gales.

El castaño empezó a escuchar el llanto de un niño, dirigiendo su atención al lugar donde provenía el llanto el pecho se le apretó con lo que veía.

El niño se encontraba llorando sobre el cuerpo de una de las mujeres que fueron violadas, pero esta ya no estaba viva, por la piel liliácea que poseía Issei dedujo que fue por asfixia la causa de su muerte, tal vez se había ahogado cuando los mercenarios seguían violándola sin parar.

Lo peor era el llanto del niño, que no paraba de llamar a su madre fallecida mientras los magos curadores, enfermeras y soldados que pasaban cerca, no ayudaban al niño y eso lo enojaba más. Recibir miradas de pena, no ayudaría al niño a recuperar a su madre o superar aquel fatídico evento. Cuantos más estarían sufriendo de igual manera?

Alicia se encontraba a unos metros de Issei, después de todo ella había luchado con algunos de los mercenarios que escaparon de su batalla con el muchacho. Acercándose al castaño, viendo que este se encontraba mirando hacia un lugar en específico, vio al niño que tenía la atención del chico con los guanteletes. Una mirada triste fue todo lo que pudo dar, sintiendo pena por el niño, pensando en que seguro no era el único que estaba sufriendo la perdida de una madre en ese momento.

-Sabes- el castaño empezó a hablar- cuando me entere que mis padres habían muerto, intente recordar algo de ellos, algún evento, alguna salida, algo... después de todo me había separado de ellos por mucho, mucho tiempo- menciono mientras Alicia escuchaba.

-Te independizaste- afirmo la rubia interrumpiéndole, era normal que un hombre quiera vivir solo y tener control de ella, pero el castaño negó.

-Tuve un problema el cual me aisló de mis padres y deje de verlos por culpa de eso, ellos no supieron de mí en todo ese tiempo que no estuve y cuando yo obtuve información de mis padres, lo único que me dicen es que habían muerto- comento Issei mientras apretaba sus puños y su voz parecía quebrarse- cuando intente recordar, no pude, sus rostros... el cómo eran... lo había olvidado- la voz del castaño era vacía y pequeñas lagrimas que quería retener caían lentamente- olvide como eran mis propios padres- sentencio secándose rápidamente las lagrimas- y ese chico de allí, tenía a su familia, podía disfrutar, crecer con normalidad, recibir el apoyo y amor incondicional de esa persona que no se puede reemplazar, el de una madre... que unos desgraciados se lo arrebataron- en su voz se empezó a filtrar su ira, su enojo. Sus cabellos cubrían sus ojos y sus puños temblaban.

Alicia no lo conocía, ni siquiera sabía su nombre, pero aun así miraba con tristeza al castaño ya que no se esperaba ese pequeño momento donde le contaría una minúscula pero importante parte de su vida.

-Alicia era tu nombre cierto?- pregunto el castaño sin mirarle, recibiendo la respuesta afirmativa de esta- dile a tus soldados, curadores o lo que sea, que encuentren un lugar donde puedan ubicar y cuidar de todos los niños que hayan perdido a sus padres, denle algo que los ayude a ser mejores y que esto no los detengan a querer vivir- ordeno con una voz que no daba pie a quejas o replicas.

-Enseguida...- Alicia comprendió el porqué del pedido, para acordarse de un detalle importante- Como puedo llamarte?- pregunto.

-Issei- fue la seca respuesta del castaño.

-Entonces, después de esto Issei- continuo la rubia- que tienes planeado?- pregunto.

El castaño solo dio media vuelta dirigiéndose hacia el sur de la ciudad- iré a buscar a las personas que vinieron conmigo y luego voy a darle caza al desgraciado que está causando todo esto- finalizo con la intención de retirarse, aunque varios soldados taparon su camino- de nuevo?- dijo molesto.

-Así que fuiste tú el que acabo con mis planes- La voz de un anciano junto a los pasos de varios soldados rodearon a la Princesa Rubia y al castaño, mientras los que fueron hacia Alicia con la intención de protegerla fueron repelidos por aquellos guardias que parecían ser mejor entrenados- sabes el tiempo que me tomo calcular el momento perfecto para todo esto, solo para que un idiota lo arruinara todo?- menciono con desprecio el anciano mientras tomaba en cuenta la apariencia del castaño que solo se estaba irritando más- tu eres el chico que Vault menciono, el que arruino sus planes con la Reina de los Elfos Oscuros-

El hombre vestido con traje de noble, aunque estos tenían un toque opaco. El rostro enojado del anciano hacia que sus arrugas sean más pronunciadas.

-Ministro?- Alicia miraba con estupefacta, mientras comprendía completamente las palabras del anciano- Usted! Usted provoco el ataque!- exclamo.

-Así es Princesa, pero ese pequeño fallo de cálculo fue lo que evito se cumpliera mi objetivo- menciono el Ministro mientras señalaba al castaño- ahora tendré que recurrir al plan B- menciono.

-No! Ya no harás nada, por mi nombre te ejecutare aquí mismo- menciono la rubia mientras desenvainaba su espada que tenía en la cintura- Guardias, captúrenlo!- ordeno, pero los guardias que le rodeaban no obedecían.

-(Sera idiota)- pensó el castaño percatándose de que la rubia no entendía que los guardias eran traidores.

El anciano estallo en carcajada- no harás nada princesa, esta guardia solo me obedece a mí y mi propósito- menciono sonriendo con burla- no sabes cuánto desee poseerte, tener tu virginidad, sentirte completamente- decía mientras su rostro cambiaba a una mueca bastante repugnante- y no solo yo, todos ellos deseaban lo mismo así que, hice un pacto, yo sería el que clamaría tu virginidad princesa y cuando acabara contigo seria el turno de ellos!- exclamaba con ansiedad.

-Y crees que lo tendrás!? No pienses siquiera que dejare que me pongas un dedo encima- refuto la rubia mirando con desprecio al anciano, el cual solo empezó a reír con maldad.

-Ah! Pero no tienes otra opción- dijo el ministro, mientras uno de los guardias traía a alguien que la rubia conocía perfectamente- no querrás que la pequeña princesa sea lastimada verdad?- pregunto, mientras sacaba un cuchillo de entre sus ropas y lo colocaba cerca del cuello de la mujer de pelos rosados.

-Alicia-nee-sama- Prim Fiorire dijo en voz baja mientras miraba a la rubia que estaba paralizada.

-Prim- dijo Alicia en voz baja- tu malnacido!- exclamo apuntando su espada al anciano que solo se acerco a la peli rosada poniéndose detrás de esta y presionaba más el cuchillo al cuello de la niña.

-Quieta, quieta- dijo el anciano mirando con sorna a la rubia- no queremos que su inocente sangre se derrame o sí?- menciono con tranquilidad- Vault la quería a ella, fue muy específico con su pedido así que, por favor princesa colabore- comento observando como la mano de la rubia temblaba- ahora tire su espada- ordeno.

Issei se acercó a la rubia en ese momento, provocando que los nervios del anciano se elevara.

-Que ni se te ocurra hacer algo gracioso chico- amenazó el anciano al ver que Issei se había movido, habiendo olvidado su presencia al estar tan concentrado con la princesa rubia- no querrás que haya una muerte innecesaria o sí?-

-(Enserio quiere seguir con la amenaza?)- se cuestionó con molestia el castaño, observando como la rubia estaba dispuesta a tirar su espada- No lo hagas- Issei dijo, haciendo que la rubia lo mirase.

Alicia observo los ojos serios del castaño preguntándose porque no debería, tenían a Prim como rehén y si no accedía a sus pedidos podrían lastimarla.

-No lo escuches Nee-sama, no te preocupes por mí y atácalo, solo así podrás proteger el reino!- la valiente exclamación de la peli rosada se escuchó con fuerza, provocando una tenue sonrisa en el castaño y la mirada sorprendida de la rubia, mientras que el ministro se mostró bastante molesto.

-Hacerte la valiente aquí no te servirá de nada!- exclamo el anciano, pero no se esperó que la princesa de pelos rosados aprovechara su movimiento de mano y lo mordiera con fuerza haciéndole soltar el cuchillo con el cual la tenía amenazada mientras lanzaba un grito de dolor- Pequeña hija de...- pero sus palabras murieron al sentir como era lanzado hacia atrás con fuerza mientras perdía todo el aire en sus pulmones y escupía algo de sangre.

-(Con eso bastara)-Issei aprovecho ese momento para atacar, usando su bestial velocidad acorto la distancia con el anciano en milésimas y con un golpe al pecho lo separo del grupo probablemente muerto.

Cargando a la princesa de pelos rosados, el castaño da un salto al aire antes de extender sus alas y quedarse en el aire mirando a todos los soldados que empezaban a observar con temor al castaño, incluyendo la rubia.

-Prim!- exclamo Alicia al ver que ahora era Issei quien tenía a la pequeña princesa, mirando con terror como estaba suspendido en el aire.

Esas alas, esa forma era inconfundible. Eran las alas de un Dragón y eso aterraba a la rubia, el hecho de que Issei resulto no ser humano.

Con la peli rosada en cambio era otro tema, su corazón latía a mil mientras sus ojos brillaban al ver al castaño. Reconocía las alas y a pesar de ello no tenía miedo, estar en los brazos del castaño era cálido y agradable, aquella sensación de protección que la cubría. Se sentía segura siendo cargada por el joven de pelos castaños.

Bajando lentamente en una zona apartada, el castaño miro a la peli rosada en brazos fijándose del notorio sonrojo y ese brillo en sus ojos, no pudo negar que se veía bastante linda, pero la cuestión no iba allí.

-Te encuentras bien? Ese anciano no te hizo nada antes de traerte aquí o sí?- pregunto el castaño, sacando de su trance a la peli rosa.

Bajando la mirada- Si... me encuentro bien- respondió Prim mientras jugaba con sus dedos antes de mirar con timidez al castaño nuevamente-umm... pue-puedo saber tu nombre?- pregunto tartamudeando un poco por los nervios.

-Issei, mi nombre es Issei- respondió con tranquilidad- fue bastante valiente lo que hiciste allí sabes? Gracias a esa pequeña distracción pude sacarte ilesa- comento con honestidad el castaño teniendo una fina sonrisa.

-Gracias...- dijo en un susurro Prim sonrojada mientras pensaba sus siguientes palabras- Ise-sama, puedo llamarlo así? Ise-sama- pregunto.

-Quítale el "sama" y estamos bien- respondió el castaño, demostrando su disgusto ante el honorifico, pero las cosas no irían como él quería.

-No puedo hacer eso Ise-sama, usted me acaba de salvar y lo menos que puedo hacer es mostrarle mis respetos!- la mirada de la peli rosada mostraba una extraña convicción ante sus palabras sacándole una gota de sudor al castaño.

**-[Jajajaja al parecer tienes una fanática compañero]-** el dragón gales hablo en su cabeza con una estruendosa carcajada.

**-{Chico, conviviste con mujeres bastante tiempo en tu vida anterior para saber que eso no es fanatismo}-** la voz de Trihexa decía algo que el castaño en realidad no quería escuchar**-{Esa chica al parecer se está..}-**

-(Ni se te ocurra terminar esa oración)- corto el castaño algo cansado-(No es así, esa afirmación tuya es ilógica, entiendes? Solo la estoy salvando y ella esta agradecida, eso es todo)-

**-{El mundo tiene mujeres, que esperan a su príncipe en brillante armadura chico y ahora mismo tu eres ese príncipe para ella y no solo ella, esa elfo oscuro estoy seguro que también se siente así contigo}-** comento con tranquilidad el dragón negro mientras el castaño solo ignoraba sus palabras **-{Rojo ya te lo dijo, tu corazón esta intranquilo y tu mente es inestable, aguantaste esos cien años en la prisión porque el estrés mental allí no era tan cargante como aquí, tus manos no estaban tan manchadas}-** decía **-{pero ahora...}-**

**-[Estas cargándote de muertos en tu vida y si no encuentras a alguien para desahogar tus penas, miedos y preocupaciones, eres una bomba de tiempo que ante el más mínimo descuido puede explotar]-** Ddraig completo la oración de Trihexa**-[El detonante podría ser cualquier cosa y lo de ese niño es un ejemplo, no recibes amor, no sientes el calor de una compañía, como van las cosas seguirás solo]-**Menciono el dragón pisando una mina en el castaño-**[algo dentro tuyo se está… rompiendo… Issei?]-**

La expresión del castaño cambio bastante ante las palabras de ambos dragones, cosa que la peli rosada se percató- Ise-sama?- pregunto con preocupación al ver como el rostro del castaño adquiría un tono sombrío.

Issei no sabía que responder e ignorando los leves llamados de la princesa, este la bajo de sus brazos lentamente mientras inconscientemente acariciaba la cabeza de la peli rosa e iba de vuelta hacia Alicia que seguía rodeada por aquellos soldados.

El los observo, aquellos que buscaban aquel mundo de lujuria y solo sexo, un mundo que estaba destruyendo la pacifica vida de muchos y que lo estaba orillando a él a matar de vuelta, todos ellos mostraban miedo, incluso la princesa Rubia, lo cual hirió al castaño emocionalmente más, ya que la mirada que le daba era la de una persona, que ve a un monstruo que no debería de existir.

Si las personas que salvaba lo mirarían de esa manera, si al final de todo estaría solo.

Porque siquiera tenía que preocuparse por este mundo corrupto?

Sonriendo amargamente -A veces, desearía que no tuvieran razón- empezó a hablar el castaño, acercándose más y más a los soldados traidores, su voz se hizo más clara para todos en ese momento- desde que llegue aquí he estado con cadáveres hasta el cuello, he empezado a sentir ira con más frecuencia, odio hacia prácticamente todo en este mundo e incluso me he llegado a cuestionar si realmente debería de ayudar a todos aquí- mencionaba- porque no simplemente desaparecer y dejar que todo siga su curso-

**-[Compañero… tranquilízate]-** Ddraig, intento calmar al castaño que empezó a aumentar su poder y su aura rojiza se hacía visible.

Pero Issei no escuchaba- pero no puedo, no después de ver los daños algo dentro de mí no me lo permite- continuaba y su poder aumentaba más, volviéndolo sofocante para todos a su alrededor.

Alicia sentía como si todo el peso que tenía aumentara, poniéndola de rodillas lentamente.

Los soldados traidores en cambio, eran el centro de toda esa ira contenida del castaño. Ellos sentían como si estuvieran siendo asfixiados, mientras el miedo los anclaba en el lugar donde estaban no pudiendo huir de allí.

Los que estaban cerca sentían ese terror innato, mientras sus instintos más básicos los obligaban a salir huyendo del lugar.

La única persona que no era afectada por el poder y el aura sofocante, era Prim, que escuchaba las palabras del castaño y sentía el dolor detrás de estas. Una de las pocas habilidades de la peli rosada era el poder entender a las personas observándolas y saber que sentían a través de las palabras. Con Issei además de dolor y odio naciente, podía ver la soledad reflejada en él.

-Yo no soy una persona que se considera bueno, tengo actos cuestionables- continuo el castaño- no soy un héroe tampoco, no me considero uno… no lo fui en mi mundo, porque debería de serlo aquí?- decía mientras el tercer "Boost" resonaba- ahora mismo me considero más… que soy en realidad?- finalizo.

**-[Issei…. ISSEI!]-** pero la voz de Ddraig no llegaba **-[Negro niégale tu poder, si sigue así su mente se corromperá!]-** exclamaba.

**-{No puedo rojo mi poder es suyo ahora, no puedo negarle nada, se lo otorgue y puede hacer lo que se le plazca con él}-** mencionaba el dragón apocalíptico **-{interesante saber, que el hecho de recordarle que ahora está solo en este mundo, haya despertado su naturaleza maligna, sin nadie a quien querer o amar, creyendo que su destino es vivir en soledad, entonces simplemente lo destruirá todo}-** comento Trihexa **-{Ddraig, creo que este es el nacimiento de un Dragón Maligno}- **las palabras del apocalíptico ser, cobraron más sentido cuando dentro de la mente del castaño solo se empezaba a escuchar los pensamientos de matar y destruir -**{Rojo, nada podrá detenerlo si completa el cambio}-**

**-[No me jodas! ISSEI! COMPAÑERO REACCIONA!]-** exclamaba rojo pero solo escucho el cuarto "Boost"**-[…]-** la conexión con Ddraig se había cortado, al igual que la de Trihexa.

Alicia que estaba sosteniéndose con sus brazos para evitar quedar tirada en el suelo, levanto la cabeza lo más que pudo observando a los soldados traidores delante suyo, caer muertos ante el asfixiante poder del castaño.

Mirando a los lados, vio como los otros intentaron huir pero fue en vano. Cayeron al suelo teniendo espasmos antes de morir.

La rubia entonces intento mirar atrás y cuando lo logro, sus ojos se abrieron con cierto terror. Aquellos soldados se sostenían del cuello, señal de que la sofocación era demasiada. No paso mucho tiempo antes de que al igual que los soldados del frente, cayeran al suelo por la asfixia mientras espuma salía de sus bocas.

Mirando hacia el frente nuevamente, vio que el castaño estaba a su altura mirándola fijamente.

Intento retroceder por el miedo, pero no podía moverse, menos cuando sintió la mano del castaño agarrarla del cuello y levantarla.

-Dime…- la voz del castaño era apagada, negativa, bastante maligna -dime una razón por la cual deba salvar este mundo… o simplemente debo destruirlo todo?- la cuestión parecía más una afirmación. No importaba la respuesta, parecía que la última opción sería la elegida.

La rubia solo luchaba por liberarse del agarre pero los intentos eran en vano, desesperándose al ver quien se había acercado a Issei.

El castaño sintió que alguien agarraba su mano libre y al mirar a la persona en cuestión vio ese par de ojos azules que lo miraban con cierta tristeza.

-Huye… Prim- fueron las palabras de Alicia, las cuales apenas fueron escuchadas por la mujer de ojos azules, pero esta la ignoro- Por favor… Huye!- lo último lo dijo en un intento de grito pero seguía sin escucharla.

-Usted no es así- las palabras suaves de la peli rosa intentaban llegar al castaño -No importa por donde lo vea, sé que Ise-sama no es así-

El castaño empezó a reír, era una risa suave pero que igual desprendía maldad- Solo porque te salve allí, no significa que soy bueno princesita- menciono entre risas- tu no me conoces… y si te salve solo para poseerte?- la mentalidad del castaño se iba torciendo.

-No lo harías!- exclamo apretando su agarre en la mano del castaño- no lo harías… si yo me negara, sé que no harías nada- menciono la peli rosada- como usted dice, no lo conozco de nada pero puedo verlo en usted, hay una persona amable, dedicada, alguien que protegería a los que aprecia y quiere de verdad!- seguía Prim sin temor al castaño -No importa lo que diga, sé que Ise-sama es buena persona!- finalizo haciendo que Issei se quedara mirándola fijamente con una expresión algo complicada.

Su agarre sobre la rubia se aflojo bastante, cosa que aprovecho para patear al castaño y liberarse de él.

Sacando fuerzas de donde podía, Alicia se abalanzo hacia Prim separándola del castaño que seguía levemente aturdido por las palabras de la peli rosada.

Su respiración se volvió errática y su vista se nublo, ya no entendía cuál era su propósito. Desde su exilio, estaba perdido.

¿Por qué tuvo que acabar así?

¿En que se equivocó?

¿Qué debía hacer?

Lanzando un grito, el quinto "Boost" había resonado provocando que la rubia abrazara a Prim a modo de protegerla, cerrando los ojos esperando un ataque que nunca llego.

La presión se había disipado, aquella sensación asfixiante había desaparecido y un sonoro "Reset" se escuchó.

Mirando hacia el castaño con duda, Alicia vio la razón del porque el muchacho de nombre Issei no las había atacado.

Esa piel de canela y pelo negro que reconocía perfectamente. Su mayor enemigo, la razón del porque las "Princesas Guerreras" se habían creado.

Olga Discordia se encontraba delante del castaño, abrazándolo mientras parecía decirle algo al oído. Sea lo que fuera sus palabras, parecían calmarlo o más bien la presencia de la peli negra lo calmaba.

Nunca espero estar agradecida con quien consideraba su enemigo, pero debido a la situación, se apreciaba el acto.

Lo siguiente que Alicia vio, fue que el castaño se separó de la peli negra mientras lagrimeaba bastante.

Alejándose lentamente de ellos, Olga intentaba llamar al castaño que ignoraba los gritos a su nombre. Desapareciendo entre las construcciones, el castaño ya no era visible.

Dejando salir un suspiro pesado, siente la mirada de Olga que se estaba acercando a ella.

-Que fue lo que le hicieron?- pregunto la peli negra con un tono enojado, fácil de identificar además de que la presión mágica no ayudaba.

-Se volvió loco- fue la seca respuesta de la rubia- en un momento estaba ayudándonos y al siguiente amenazo con la seguridad del reino, es un animal que debería estar…- sus palabras murieron al sentir la sed de sangre de la Reina frente suya.

-Siempre es lo mismo, tratan de bestias a aquellos que son diferente a ustedes- menciono Olga con desprecio- creen que nosotros tampoco tenemos sentimientos o emociones? Acaso nos crees seres sin capacidad de razonar?- preguntaba con ira -Para que alguien que me pidió dejar de lado mi odio y enemistad hacia ustedes para luchar contra Vault, veo incapaz que haya entrado en ese estado sin motivo!- finalizo.

Alicia iba a responder pero- Sabia que Ise-sama no era malo… si le pidió eso a usted… no puedo darle una respuesta- la peli rosada empezó a hablar- Olga-san, le agradezco su ayuda con Ise-sama, pero no puedo darle un motivo del porque se puso así- menciono.

Prim era bastante inteligente, para ella, algo dentro del castaño estaba dañado si no es que roto. Sabía que podría solucionarse, su duda fue instantáneamente respondida al ver como la pelinegra calmo al castaño. Olga era posiblemente la única persona que podía tranquilizar la mente del dragón ahora mismo.

Olga por su parte miraba a la peli rosada, sus años como reina la ayudaban a descubrir si alguien mentía en algunos casos y ahora mismo, observaba que la peli rosada decía la verdad. Estaba inquieta, cuando la salvo a ella y a Chloe sabía que algo dentro del castaño yacía dormido y tenía razón, pero viéndolo de cerca, si la ira y el odio de Issei se descontrolaba hasta el punto de no retorno sabía perfectamente que nada lo detendría.

Suspiro recordando como hace unos minutos lo detuvo, esa energía maligna descontrolándose y cuando pudo pararlo, las palabras que había dicho. Sus dedos recorrieron suevamente sus labios.

* * *

**Minutos atrás**

**Zona Sur – Cerca de la Plaza**

**Con Olga y Chloe.**

Después de ser dejadas atrás por el castaño, ambas empezaron a moverse entre las casas evitando ser vistas por los pueblerinos.

Olga podía utilizar un hechizo básico el cual ocultaba su presencia por varios minutos pero necesitaba tiempo entre hechizos, así que lo utilizaba cada vez que Chloe visualizaba una zona la cual sería difícil pasar sin ser vistas.

-Al parecer aquí se están concentrando los supervivientes y las mujeres salvadas- menciono la Reina mientras observaba como un grupo de monjas llegaba al lugar junto a unas caballeros.

Las devotas de la diosa estaban tapadas con unos mantos, ocultando bastante bien sus ropas desgarradas y su desnudo del grupo en general.

Pero la conversación que tenían era escuchados por todos.

Un castaño que había caído desde lo alto del cielo como si fuera un enviado de la Diosa. Era inmisericorde con sus enemigos los cual eran llevados a su muerte por la mano de su salvador.

Contaban como lucho contra los diablillos y los troles, acabándolos con suma facilidad.

La monja de pelos negros y la monja de pelos castaños, parecían bastante emocionadas al hablar de Issei como un héroe. Incluso aquella mujer caballero de pelo corto negro hablaba del castaño con admiración.

Eso molestaba a la pelinegra- Míralas, creyéndose importantes por ser salvadas por mi Issei- musito en voz baja.

-Olga-sama, no es su Issei… dudo que sea de alguien- menciono Chloe inconscientemente antes de abrir los ojos con cierto temor y mirar a la pelinegra que le tiraba dagas con la mirada -Lo siento- murmuro.

-Después hablaremos de eso- menciono Olga- deberíamos ir hacia la plaza, podremos ver a Issei desde la lejanía- comento.

-Estas segura de eso? Issei nos pidió que nos mantuviéramos por aquí- dijo Chloe con inseguridad solo para ver la mirada decisiva de su Reina- Bien- finalizo cediendo.

Usando su magia, Olga logro hacer que ambas pasaran entre la multitud desapercibidas escuchando como el castaño estaba repeliendo a los enemigos.

Pero los murmurios cambiaban cada vez que se acercaban y los rostros tranquilos de las personas, cambiaban a uno de terror mientras parecían huir de algo.

Fui allí que sintió esa energía maligna, esa energía oscura.

Su corazón empezó a apretarle de la preocupación, pidiendo que no sea lo que ella temía.

Chloe la seguía de cerca, pero quedó paralizada al ver lo mismo que su reina.

Ambas llegaron a la plaza central y allí se encontraba el castaño, estrangulando a una mujer rubia con armadura.

-Ese es Issei? Que le paso?- pregunto la elfa rubia mirando a su reina que también estaba dudando.

-Esa energía maligna, en mis años de vida nunca sentí algo así… debo ir, tengo que ver una manera de detenerlo- dijo la reina de los elfos oscuros, aunque no tenía ningún plan en realidad.

-Podremos hacerlo?- cuestiono Chloe- Olga-sama, no creo que sea buena…- sus palabras murieron al ver como su reina iba a un paso ligero acercándose al castaño, era como si estuviera a punto de correr- Cuando se le mete algo en la cabeza, nunca piensa en lo que va a hacer- suspiro la rubia mientras seguía a su reina de cerca.

La princesa Alicia se encontraba en una situación desfavorable y en lo personal a Olga no le importaría la muerte de la rubia, pero algo no andaba bien, menos al ver que el castaño parecía discutir con la princesa Prim.

Issei no parecía ser él mismo, ese no era el mismo castaño que la había salvado.

Corriendo hacia Issei, Olga solo escucha el grito de Chloe que aún la seguía, pero a una distancia donde podría defenderla si alguien la atacaba desde atrás.

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, escucho el grito del castaño. Era como un llanto, como si todo el dolor y odio que cargaba estaba siendo expulsado de esa manera.

Olga no se detuvo y poniéndose frente a él lo llamo por su nombre, pero este no parecía reaccionar. Así que hizo lo primero que se le vino en la mente, esperando que funcionara.

Agarro las mejillas del castaño y sin dudarlo, junto sus labios con las de él.

Las fuertes ondas de energía que emitía el castaño desaparecían lentamente, mientras ella profundizaba el beso. El deseo, el cariño, la admiración, todo lo que ella sentía por el castaño se lo transmitió allí.

Cuando se separaron, Olga lo pudo ver, las manos de aquel que la había salvado temblaban llenándolas de preocupación.

-Issei- susurro Olga abrazándolo, mientras decía un suave- Todo estará bien-

-No…- pero la negativa del castaño la tomo desprevenida- No lo estará… yo… esto- separándose de ella, Issei miraba sus manos mientras pequeñas lagrimas salían de él recordando en lo que se estaba por convertir y para peor, no pensaba detenerse.

-Shh~- Olga le chito mientras con cariño le agarraba de las mejillas- Ya todo se acabó… no pienses en ello- menciono.

-Volverá a pasar- refuto el castaño mientras más lagrimas caían- Yo soy un peligro, para todos- menciono viendo como la pelinegra quiso decir algo- Yo no pertenezco a este lugar… yo no puedo estar aquí- finalizo separándose de la peli negra completamente, empezando a retirarse, ignorando los constante llamados de Olga los cuales fueron fútiles.

Issei desapareció entre las sombras de la Ciudad y Olga confronto a las Princesas, llevándonos en la situación actual.

La princesa Alicia recupero el aire y algo de la energía que había perdido por su intento de mantenerse consciente frente a Issei. Poniéndose recta frente a Olga, la rubia apunta su espada a la pelinegra- Cambiando de tema, el hecho de que estés aquí supone que esa bestia es tuya- afirmo la caballero.

-Si Issei fuera mío y sirviera a mi causa de matarlos a todos ustedes, crees que estaríamos teniendo esta conversación?- cuestiono la pelinegra mientras el desprecio se filtraba en su voz- ya te lo dije, el me pidió dejar de lado mi odio hacia ustedes para luchar contra Vault juntos- comento- pero veo que es imposible-

Ambas se miraban con repugnancia y desprecio, claramente estaban a punto de atacarse. Chloe había usado su habilidad de asesina y se había posicionado detrás de las princesas sin que nadie se diera cuenta, solo estaba esperando la señal de su reina.

-Ya basta ustedes dos!- pero la exclamación de la peli rosada atrajo la atención de las tres- Alicia-nee-sama baja tu espada, Olga-san deje de provocar a mi hermana- ordeno para incredulidad de ambas- ahora mismo tenemos que encontrar a Ise-sama antes de que deje la ciudad-

-Buscar a ese animal?- Alicia dejo salir su disgusto- porque deberíamos…- no pudo terminar su oración al sentir su mejilla arder-Prim?...- dijo incrédula observando a la peli rosada que tenía pequeñas lagrimas queriendo salir de sus ojos.

-Ese animal que dices… nos salvó a ambas y quien sabe a cuantas mujeres más del reino- Prim tenía su mano levantada señal de que ella había abofeteado a la rubia- algo dentro de Ise-sama no está bien, necesita de algo o de alguien- menciono mirando a la elfa pelinegra quien comprendió a que se refería- y ahora está solo en la ciudad atormentándose, no pienso dejar que mi héroe se pierda en la oscuridad por un problema que tiene arrastrando por quien sabe cuánto tiempo!- finalizo.

-Pero es un Dragón! Ni siquiera es humano!- exclamo en un grito la rubia.

-Y que si es un Dragón!? Para mí Ise-sama fue más humano que esos hombres que asaltaron el reino y violaron a varias mujeres!- refuto rápidamente la peli rosada, sorprendiendo a la rubia que observaba como Prim estaba más asertiva con sus palabras- Si no vas ayudarme a encontrarlo, entonces iré sola- dijo la peli rosada, antes de mirar a Olga esperando una respuesta a aquella pregunta silenciosa.

-Iré contigo… Chloe, vamos!- ordeno la Reina mirando detrás de Alicia.

La elfa oscura rubia apareció detrás de la princesa rubia quien se sorprendió por ello.

Chloe por su parte solo miraba con odio a Alicia por amenazar a su reina e insultar a su salvador.

Alicia observo a Prim irse con ambas elfas oscuras en busca del castaño- Que es lo que le pasa, solo es un animal que debería estar encadenado- murmuro, mientras se retiraba hacia sus cuarteles.

Pediría a sus caballeros que buscaran a Prim y se quedaran con ella, no iba dejarla sola con esas elfos oscuros, no sin protección.

* * *

**Con Issei**

Caminando entre las casas, con un paso algo torpe el castaño no observaba su trayecto solo caminaba perdiéndose más y más entre aquellas casas.

Observando sus manos que aun temblaban, recordando la sensación que lo había invadido. No era natural, no para él.

-Estuve por asesinar, a ambas princesas- susurro, su voz estaba cargado de remordimiento y vergüenza- Porque no me detuviste Ddraig?- su pregunta no tuvo ninguna respuesta- Ddraig?- Cuestiono nuevamente, pero nada.

Empezó a desesperarse, la preocupación de no poder contactar con su compañero de toda la vida le estaba carcomiendo.

-Trihexa- intento llamar el castaño, pero al igual que Ddraig no recibió respuesta- Oigan, Lagartijas!- insultando esta vez, queriendo ver si así no llamaba la atención de ambos dragones.

**-{…Chico}-** la voz de Trihexa era débil y baja**-{Recuperaste la… compostura}-** parecía tener dificultades para hablar.

-(Oigan, que les sucede?)- pregunto el castaño notando la debilidad en las palabras del dragón negro.

**-{Para saberlo… tienes que… entrar aquí}-** menciono el dragón negro antes de que la conexión se cortara.

El castaño estaba en uno de los callejones de la ciudad, así que se recostó por una de las paredes y cerró los ojos intentando calmarse para poder ingresar en su espacio mental, lugar donde residían los avatares de Trihexa y Ddraig.

Varios minutos después logro hacerlos.

* * *

**Espacio mental de Issei**

Abriendo los ojos, el castaño observaba el lugar completamente blanco, el mismo lugar donde en su tiempo había hablado con Elsha liberando la Boosted Gear de la maldición sobre la Juggernaut Drive.

Dando pasos sin dirección el castaño buscaba a ambos dragones, sorprendiéndose de como los encontró.

Unas cadenas, se enredaban en ambos dragones, apresándolos e impidiendo cualquier movimiento que pudieran hacer.

Ddraig tenía aquellas cadenas cubriéndolo casi por completo, dejando solo sus ojos a la vista lo cual seguía al castaño con la mirada.

Trihexa por su parte, estaba un poco más libre aunque la manera en que estaba apresado parecía ser, de alguien que fue anclado al suelo y le era imposible moverse.

Sus alas negras estaban extendidas, mientras las cadenas se incrustaban en los bordes y los mantenían de esa manera.

Sus garras estaban apresadas a su cuerpo, mientras su cabeza tenían algunas cadenas aflojadas permitiéndole comunicarse con el castaño.

Los ojos rojos de Trihexa se enfocaron en Issei**-{Te tomaste tu… tiempo chico}-** empezó el dragón mientras Ddraig solo lanzaba un gruñido al no poder hablar**-{Dificultades para… ingresar en tu… propia conciencia?}-** cuestiono con cierta burla.

-(Esto… como paso?)- pregunto el castaño mirando con incredulidad a ambos dragones.

**-{Cuando perdiste… el control… estas cadenas aparecieron…}-** la dificultad para hablar en Trihexa se podía notar demasiado**-{Ddraig y yo solo somos… una parte más de ti… que intentaste bloquear}- **explicaba**-{La desesperación, el… odio y la sed de sangre… sacaron lo peor de ti}- **seguía**-{Todo lo que acumulaste… pensamos que aun tardaría… pero chico… ya estas roto y el cambio… ya empezó}-**

-(Cambio? Que cambio?)- pregunto el castaño mientras miraba al dragón apocalíptico expectante de la respuesta.

**-{Dragón Maligno… te estas convirtiendo en uno… que nadie podrá detener}-** sentencio Trihexa**-{Hay una manera… de evitarlo pero… dependerá de ti}-** fueron las últimas palabras del dragón oscuro, antes de que las cadenas alrededor de su boca se ajustaran y evitara que continuara hablando.

-(Están jodiendo cierto? Es una de tus estúpidas bromas no?)- el castaño empezó a entrar en desesperación al escuchar las palabras del dragón apocalíptico-(Ddraig, compañero… por favor… puedes romper estas cadenas… solo es una broma de mal gusto… por favor compañero)- Issei se acercó al Dragón rojo, que lo observaba fijamente.

Un gruñido algo suave salió del dragón, antes de cerrar los ojos. Trihexa también había cerrado los ojos.

Y ninguno de los dos volvió a emitir algún sonido.

Issei se quedó allí mirando a ambos, mientras las lágrimas caían de sus ojos.

Era su culpa que esto esté acabando así, se había quedado completamente solo.

* * *

**Severas Horas más tarde**

**Mundo real – Reino de Feoh**

Moviéndose entre los callejones de la ciudad, cambiando entre sombra y sombra producidas por el anochecer.

Chloe se apresuraba en encontrar alguna pista o al castaño en sí.

Su reina le encomendó esa misión, después de perder varias horas sin encontrarlos juntos.

Prim tenía que volver al castillo, aunque la pequeña princesa temía que el castaño ya hubiera salido de Feoh, aseguro que pediría a algunos de los caballeros que lo buscaran en la mañana siguiente.

Olga por su parte quería seguir buscando, pero la pequeña princesa quería hablar con ella.

La peli rosada le dio su palabra de que no pretendía emboscar a Olga o llevarla a una trampa, ella les había ofrecido un lugar en el castillo donde prometió nadie los atacaría.

Su reina había aceptado, extrañamente no dudaba en la palabra de la princesa peli rosada pero la mirada en Olga era la de alguien que ciertamente, quería hablar seriamente con la pequeña princesa.

Así que su orden fue simple, al ser una elfo oscuro moverse por las noches era mejor para ella.

Estar en las sombras era natural para su raza, por lo que le dijo que hasta la media noche recorriera lo más que podía el reino en busca del castaño.

Ella no se había negado, tenía que devolverle el favor de alguna manera a la persona que la salvo de una vida siendo un simple juguete sexual.

Por lo que ahora, se puede ver a una preocupada elfa oscura rubia mirando entre todos los callejones en busca del castaño.

-Issei-sama- murmuro inconscientemente, mientras se llevaba una de sus manos sobre la altura del pecho mientras miraba el sol esconderse lentamente en el horizonte.

El tiempo se le estaba acabando, unas cuantas horas más y ya sería media noche.

Una idea se le paso por la mente. Los barrios bajos, uno de los lugares donde el ataque dejo en peor estado. Lugar donde los pueblerinos tuvieron que abandonar.

No tardó demasiado en encontrarlo, en uno de los callejones cerca de la entrada, tirado de espalda en el suelo.

-Issei-sama!- la exclamación preocupada de Chloe, pareció llamar levemente la atención del castaño.

Su mirada apagada y perdida en el cielo, fue cambiada al observar la mirada preocupada de la elfa oscura.

-Chloe- susurro el castaño mirando a la rubia- que haces aquí? No deberías estar con Olga?- pregunto.

-Olga-sama me mando a buscarte- respondió la elfa rubia- sabe lo mucho que estuvimos buscándolo por la ciudad, lo mucho que nos preocupaste!?-exclamo.

-Porque deberías de preocuparte por mí? Eso es una pérdida de tiempo- menciono el castaño sentándose- No deberían…-

-Eso es lo que usted cree… pero usted no sabe cómo me siento yo al saber que la persona que me dio otra oportunidad, que a pesar de convertirme en su esclava no abuso de mí, en cambio me trato con amabilidad- menciono- cuando se convirtió por unos instantes en algo que desprendía odio y una sensación a muerte, me preocupe bastante!- refuto la rubia mirando al castaño con su entre cejo fruncido- y no solo yo, Olga-sama y esa princesa de pelos rosados también están preocupadas por usted- comento- usted no lo quiere aceptar… pero se convirtió en alguien importante para nosotras- menciono.

Issei solo quedo en silencio mirando a la rubia, tragándose cada palabra que le había dicho.

-Issei-sama- empezó de nuevo la elfa antes de que el castaño la interrumpiera.

-Quita el "Sama"- interrumpió en un gruñido bajando la cabeza mientras se sostenía la frente con una mano.

-Issei- Chloe continuo entonces- esto… todo esto, tiene algo que ver con que antes eras humano?- pregunto, recibiendo la mirada seria del castaño, provocando que retrocediera levemente al ver la pequeña hostilidad que se desprendió del chico dragón- entonces si lo es?- pregunto nuevamente.

-Porque tanto interés?- cuestiono el castaño mirando a Chloe.

-Tal vez… le sirva hablar de ello, cuando no tenía confianza en mí misma, hablaba con Olga-sama para desahogarme… eso me tranquilizaba bastante… si quiere le puedo escuchar- menciono la elfa rubia mientras se sujetaba un brazo y desviaba la mirada con cierta vergüenza.

Issei volvió a quedar en silencio, sin saber que decir o que responder. Volviendo a mirar el suelo, el castaño empieza a reír para sí mismo, recordando una de las cosas que Ddraig le había dicho.

Tal vez, era eso lo que necesitaba-Vayamos a otro lugar donde hablar… te parece?- dijo el castaño mientras se ponía de pie e ingresaba a una de las casas abandonadas del lugar. Bastante conveniente.

Chloe solo siguió al castaño, ingresando en aquella casa.

Ambos sentándose en las sillas alrededor de la mesa destrozada en el medio, el castaño entonces comenzó.

-Recuerdas lo que te dije antes de llegar aquí… que era un humano?- pregunto el castaño mientras la rubia asentía- pues todo empezó hace muchos años atrás, en mi mundo yo era un simple estudiante, un tonto adolecente que buscaba atención escondiéndose en una máscara de pervertido- comenzó a relatar- el hecho de nunca haber tenido una pareja y la edad de la adolescencia pego bastante fuerte- dijo riendo entre dientes, mientras la rubia solo escuchaba- solo quería saber lo que era ser querido, por esa persona que consideraríamos especial- menciono.

Chloe solo asintió comprendiendo que el castaño, al parecer tenía el amor de su familia, pero fuera de ello, buscaba ese cariño que solo esa persona que se considera especial y única podía dar. Algo no tan diferente de lo que ella buscaba antes y ahora.

El amor de esa persona con la cual desearías pasar el resto de tus días.

-Hubo una mujer, a la vista era hermosa… me había dicho que le gustaba y que querría salir conmigo- menciono el castaño- me ilusione y dentro mío empecé a hacerme de una y mil ideas con esa mujer, como un idiota me fui a enamorar de alguien que no conocía de nada- continuaba- realmente, pensé en protegerla, en estar con ella para siempre, incluso formar una familia… se presentó como Amano Yuuma y fue cuando mostro sus verdaderos colores que supe su verdadero nombre- decía Issei, mientras Chloe escuchaba con suma atención realmente interesada en la historia- Raynare era su nombre real, un ángel caído que me introdujo a lo sobrenatural en mi mundo… la mujer que me arrebato mi vida humana-

La historia prosiguió tomando su tiempo, mientras Chloe empezaba a comprender lentamente que tipo de vida tuvo Issei y porque la mentalidad del castaño se estaba torciendo.

El castaño nunca tuvo ese final feliz que tanto lucho por alcanzar.

* * *

**Unas horas más tarde.**

**Castillo de Feoh - Habitación de Prim**

Adornado con tintes rosados y algunos detalles dorados, la habitación parecía bastante alegre si connotamos el hecho de que al ser una época medieval, el detalle de las paredes de piedra daban al lugar un aspecto anticuado.

La joven de pelos rosados se apresuró a entrar en su habitación después de su charla con Olga sobre cierto castaño.

Sus mejillas sonrosadas y su fina sonrisa dejaban entender que fuera lo que fuera la charla, había acabado bien, aunque frunció el ceño al pensar en el castaño que actualmente se encontraba perdido u oculto en la ciudad.

Eso sí aún se encontraba en la ciudad, algo que ella esperaba sea así.

Caminando hacia su estantería, saco unos libros los cuales parecían desgastados por su constante uso.

Esos libros los leía desde que era una niña, prácticamente sabiéndolo de memoria de principio a fin, pero aun así lo releía por el gusto a la lectura y porque le interesaba de verdad el contenido, además de que así recordaba algunos detalles que podría haber olvidado.

El primero era una novela, uno con el cual creció ilusionándose, la historia de una princesa que creció aislada de todos hasta que un hombre, el príncipe y héroe de la historia llego para sacarla de aquella soledad y rescatarla de su tormento siendo por fin libre, para estar con su amado. Era una novela básica de romance y drama.

Ella al ser una de las "Princesas Guerreras" la posición noble en la que estaba y además de no contar con dones para la batalla, ella era una moneda de cambio entre los nobles, lo cual se trataba con compromisos matrimoniales pre arreglados, claramente por temas políticos, impidiéndole poder salir en la sociedad y relacionarse con normalidad, aislándose y quedando casi siempre sola, si no fuera por Alicia que le hacía compañía o las sirvientas que intentaban animarla para que no pensara mucho en ese agrio futuro que le esperaba, pero aun así con el paso del tiempo sabía que alguien vendría a reclamarla y la obligarían a estar con alguien que no querría.

Ella se sentía como la Princesa de aquella novela, esperando por su Príncipe y Héroe, aquel que la rescataría de todo eso.

Solo una persona se le vino a la mente, al pensar en aquel que podría ser su Héroe.

Sonrojándose completamente, se tapa el rostro mientras se recostaba en su cama-Cálmate Prim... no te ilusiones, no aún- se decía a sí misma, aunque sus intentos eran inútiles al tener esa sonrisa en el rostro y ese extraño brillo en su mirar al pensar en el castaño- tengo que saber más sobre él- murmuro, mirando el libro a su lado.

El segundo libro era más informativo, sobre seres de existencia antiguas, extintas o desconocidas, mitos y leyendas. Lo leía por curiosidad.

Buscando entre las paginas encontró lo que buscaba. Dragones, los seres de leyenda, aquellos seres considerados extintos.

-No hay mucho de ellos- murmuro mientras continuaba leyendo, viendo pequeños datos que claramente olvido.

Una de ellas llamo su atención, los dragones pequeños eran tan dóciles que algunas personas aparentemente los usaron de montura para viajar grandes distancias en cortos tiempos.

Según los datos recopilados gracias a estos, los dragones tienen varios puntos sensibles al ser acariciados en los cuales se destacan sus alas y sus largas colas, aunque menciona que acariciarlos debajo de la barbilla o rascar suavemente detrás de las orejas producía una reacción extraña en el dragón.

-Sera que funcionara?- se preguntó curiosa la peli rosada agarrando el tercer libro.

El tercero en cambio tenía un marcador de páginas, aquel libro que resultaba más ser un cuaderno.

Agarrándolo con cuidado, se acercó a la mesa en su habitación mientras preparaba la pluma y el tintero.

Abriéndolo con cuidado, se puso a escribir en el mientras tatareaba suavemente -Ise-sama- dijo sonriendo mientras continuaba escribiendo en él.

Aquel cuaderno era el diario de la pequeña princesa.

Tan sumida estaba en su escritura que no escucho los pequeños golpes en su puerta, lo cual al no ser respondidos resulto en la entrada de la persona sin el permiso de la peli rosada.

Vestida con su habitual armadura, los pelos rubios de Alicia contrastaban levemente con el color de los adornos de la habitación.

Acercándose a Prim escuchándola tatarear alegremente, mira sobre el hombro de la peli rosada logrando leer un poco de lo que estaba escribiendo sorprendiéndose, de que la pequeña princesa escribiera con devoción y admiración hacia cierto castaño.

Prim siempre fue honesta con lo que pensaba sobre las personas, si no le agradaban, si les disgustaban o si sentía miedo hacia esa persona.

Y realmente le sorprendía que hablara tan bien del castaño, cosa que le provoco cierto malestar en el pecho al recordar que Issei no era humano.

-Por qué tratas como un Héroe a esa bestia?- pregunto la rubia con el entrecejo fruncido, sacando a relucir una de sus malas cualidades. La imprudencia ante la utilización de las palabras frente a otros.

Alicia no siempre piensa lo que va a decir y por ese motivo su forma de hablar suele ser algo hostil u ofensivo.

-Kya!- un pequeño gritito salió de los labios de Prim, al asustarse por la repentina aparición de la rubia en su habitación- Nee-sama!- exclamo con una expresión levemente molesta, que la hacía ver adorable.

-Y bien?- pregunto la rubia cruzándose de brazos.

Observando la actitud de Alicia, la peli rosada solo da media vuelta y termina de escribir antes de cerrar su diario- No tengo que responder a eso Nee-sama, con la manera en que ves a Ise-sama mi respuesta es innecesaria- menciono.

-Nunca fuiste tan respondona antes, acaso la presencia de ese animal te hace actuar así?- cuestiono Alicia con molestia.

-No- respondió la peli rosada- es tu actitud hacia él lo que me hace actuar así- continuo- aun no entiendo por qué sientes tanto desprecio por la persona que salvo el reino- menciono.

-Viste lo que era Prim, viste esas alas... él no es un príncipe en brillante armadura que nos salvó a todos- comento la rubia- es un dragón con apariencia humana, un maldito Dragón! Sabes que es lo que significa!- menciono.

-No! No lo sé! Solo sé que evito que el ministro me hiciera daño, que abusara de ti y salvo a mucha gente del reino, eso es lo que se!- exclamo con enojo la peli rosada- porque tanto desprecio por la única persona que posiblemente no tenga intenciones de violarnos o de matarnos-

-No tener intenciones de matarnos!? Viste perfectamente cómo me estrangulaba Prim, entiende! Él es una bestia! Un animal!- exclamaba la rubia mirando inquieta a la peli rosada la cual seguía defendiendo a Issei.

-Y acaso respondiste a la pregunta que te hizo? Vi cómo te estrangulaba pero no pretendía matarte, porque si lo hubiera querido así ni se hubiera molestado en atraparte- menciono la pequeña princesa -Un motivo... solo te pidió un motivo por el cual no se convertiría en esa bestia que tu mencionas, pero no viste entre líneas- comento tranquila- esa pregunta mostraba toda su desesperación, su inquietud... su soledad- decía Prim antes de mirar el suelo y agarrar su vestido con las manos para apretarlos con algo de fuerza- estaba buscando en algo por el cual apoyarse, el motivo que pedía, no era para salvar o destruir-

-Aja! Claro! Y como sabes todo eso, con que te justificas?- pregunto la rubia con cierto recelo no creyendo a la peli rosa.

-Porque esa misma pregunta me la hice muchas veces!- respondió Prim enojándose más de que la rubia no entendiera- sabiendo que en algún momento tendré que estar al lado de alguien que no quiero, tener que vivir con una persona que solo me tendrá como un trofeo, que no va a quererme!- empezó a sacar su frustración- todos los días me hice esa pregunta, el utilizo otras palabras, pero el contexto es el mismo! Quiere un motivo para seguir viviendo! Una razón para existir! Tal vez el hecho de que este luchando contra Kuroinu como me dijo Olga, solo es una manera de llenar ese vacío, así como yo lleno ese mismo vacío riendo y estando contigo Alicia-Nee-sama, pero algo dentro de su mente cambio en ese momento y allí lo hizo dudar!- continuaba- Su razón de vivir al parecer no lo tiene claro y si llega a optar por "morir", allí será donde esa "Bestia" que mencionas saldrá-

Alicia solo miro en silencio a Prim, algo sorprendida por la reacción y la respuesta de la peli rosada.

-Hable con Olga y me conto como Ise-sama la salvo, en una sola noche hizo mucho por ella, así como por nosotras hizo mucho en una sola mañana- mencionaba Prim empezando a calmarse- y lo que sea que haya visto o recordado en ese mismo momento, provoco que dudara de su razón de estar- continuaba- y no pienso dejar que Ise-sama se pierda en esa oscuridad que lo acecha- menciono mirando a la rubia con un extraño brillo en sus ojos.

A la princesa rubia no le gustaba la dirección que estaba tomando la situación- Que quieres decir?- cuestiono con cautela.

-Te dije que la misma pregunta que te hizo Ise-sama me suelo preguntar a mí misma- menciono la peli rosa- mi motivo de estar era incierto hasta ahora. Si Ise-sama está buscando una razón de estar, de seguir viviendo, un motivo para no destruir todo como él lo dijo, entonces me convertiré en esa razón, yo seré su motivo- finalizo dejando con la boca abierta a la rubia- es lo menos que puedo hacer con la persona que considero mi Héroe después de todo-

* * *

**De vuelta con Issei y Chloe**

Issei estaba completamente recostado en la silla, mirando el techo de aquel hogar. No mentiría, realmente se sentía mucho más ligero y calmado después de contar toda su historia, riendo un poco al ver la reacción de la elfa oscura rubia al enterarse de que tiene más de cien años aunque su apariencia era la de un joven de veinte años como máximo.

Chloe por su parte seguía mirando sus piernas como si fuera lo más importante del mundo. La historia del castaño, era más profunda de lo que creía.

Haber sido asesinado por su primer amor, reencarnado como un demonio y haber vivido un par de años como servidumbre de aquella mujer que era su ama.

Lucho, grito, lloro y sangro por esa mujer. Sacrifico su brazo primero, aquel guantelete rojo era la primera prueba complicando su vida diaria, aunque tenía una manera de darle apariencia humana el hecho de succionar la energía sobrante sonrojo a la elfo al imaginarse la escena, luego de varias batallas el castaño llego a "morir" por el veneno de un ser que suponía ser su enemigo natural pero con la ayuda de dos Dioses Dragones fue renacido como un dragón completamente, aun así, volvió y se convirtió nuevamente en esclavo de aquella mujer por el amor que le tenía.

Para finalizar, el castaño lucho contra un ser que también era considerado estar a la par con una deidad, un dragón que portaba el poder para destruirlo todo, el guantelete negro era la prueba de su victoria, además que según sus palabras, le permitía tener los poderes de dicho dragón.

Con ello uno esperaba que terminaría en el clásico final feliz, donde por fin podría vivir en paz con la persona que amaba, pero no fue así.

Al adquirir aquel poder, al lograr aquella victoria, las personas que eran los reyes de la facción en la que el pertenecía quisieron controlarlo para hacer aquel poder, una herramienta para su facción.

Avaricia. Fue lo primero que pensó la rubia en ese momento, algo común en todas partes ante la necesidad de poseer más y más.

Los líderes que lo atacaron, terminaron perdiendo la vida.

Issei se las había ingeniado para salir victorioso a pesar de estar débil y lastimado, según el castaño, el poder que había adquirido en ese momento por el Dragón apocalíptico influyo mucho en la pelea y su victoria, pero a consecuencia de ello termino encarcelado en una prisión de su mundo, donde en vez de ser tratado como un héroe fue tratado como el máximo traidor.

Al final de todo, su ejecución en realidad fue el exilio de su mundo, lanzado en un fosa donde las leyes de las dimensiones no aplicaban convirtiéndolo en un vacío infinito pero algo salió mal y termino parando en Austias.

Y de allí en adelante, empezó su historia en el mundo donde se encontraban ahora.

Sin nadie a su lado, volviendo a luchar por personas que necesitaban ayuda pero no conocía de nada y sin esperar nada a cambio.

Solo él y su buena voluntad de querer ayudar, lo obligaban nuevamente a manchar sus manos con sangre.

Algo que por la manera en que Issei se expresaba, ya no quería más.

Ya no deseaba luchar.

-Oye Chloe- llamo el castaño, mientras la rubia saltaba un poco del susto al estar perdida en sus pensamientos- gracias por escuchar- fueron las palabras sinceras de Issei levantándose de su lugar, dispuesto a marcharse.

Chloe lo observo retirarse, pero antes de que llegara a la puerta la rubia salió corriendo detrás de él abrazándolo por la espalda evitando su ida.

-Por favor... no te vayas- murmuro la rubia, apretando levemente su abrazo- sé que es mucho pedirte después de todo lo que has tenido que aguantar, pero por favor... tu eres la única esperanza que tenemos para vencer a Kuroinu y sus mercenarios- mencionaba.

-Y porque debería?- cuestiono Issei impactando a la rubia- este mundo esta tan corrompido, que cuando mate a ese desgraciado otro más aparecerá- menciono- porque razón debo de luchar para salvar este mundo? Porque debería estar aquí ayudando? Mi pregunta en la plaza era enserio, que motivo, con qué razón debería de salvar este mundo podrido de raíz-

Chloe apretó aún más su abrazo mientras se mordía el labio inferior- Quieres un motivo... qué hay de Olga-sama? De esa princesa que parecía estar preocupada a muerte por ti?- decía la rubia- que hay de mí?- finalizo.

Issei levanto una ceja mientras daba media vuelta para encarar a la rubia.

-Antes de ser salvada por Olga-sama... yo vivía en una aldea humana cerca de los bosques, al ser una medio elfo era tratada como una aberración pero a pesar de todo ello, era una mujer- empezó a relatar la rubia- cuando mi apariencia se hizo más atractiva para los humanos... día tras día, los hombres de esa aldea me buscaban para abusar de mí, a veces me encontraban y a veces, tenía que pasar días con hambre por estar escondida de ellos- continuaba- era como un simple juego de cacería, donde el premio al que me atrapaba podría satisfacerse con mi cuerpo... empecé a odiar a los humanos allí y cuando Olga-sama me rescato fue cuando pude encontrar un lugar donde podía llamar mi hogar y superar todo eso lentamente- menciono.

Issei se separó levemente de ella observando como de sus ojos rojos pequeñas lagrimas se formaban.

-Todo era perfecto en ese momento, aprendí a defenderme, obtuve el respeto de muchos elfos oscuros a pesar de ser una medio elfo, empecé a olvidar ese pasado que tanto desprecie... pero todo esto- Chloe apretó sus puños con fuerza- el volver a vivir ese dolor de ser forzada a hacer algo que no quiero- recordó el encuentro con aquellos orcos- el tener que ser denigrada y manchada... yo no deseaba que me pasara todo esto y volverlo a vivir fue lo que rompió mi temple- mencionaba mirando al castaño con ojos vacíos, mientras las pequeñas lagrimas caían- fue cuando creí perder todas mis esperanzas que apareciste tú, te volviste esa pequeña luz a la cual me quiero aferrar- los ojos de la elfa rubia brillaban levemente mientras miraba al castaño- y no quiero perderlo, no quiero perder a la única persona que me trajo esperanzas, de que puedo encontrar de vuelta un lugar donde llamare mi hogar, no quiero perderte!- finalizo.

Issei dejó de respirar por un momento, las palabras de Chloe habían provocado que su corazón aumentara levemente el ritmo de sus latidos -Chloe... yo...- intento hablar el castaño.

-No quiero!- pero la rubia no lo dejo completar una oración siquiera- No quiero! No quiero!- seguía diciendo, abrazando nuevamente al castaño y escondiendo su rostro en el pecho de este- Por favor... no te vayas- pidió mientras seguía llorando en silencio.

Issei solo puso una de sus manos en la cabeza de la rubia y la empezó a acariciar lentamente. Estaba cansado y necesitaba dormir, lo más probable es que la elfa rubia también, la cual se estaba desahogando ahora.

El hecho que en sus palabras, la rubia lo ponga en un punto tan importante de su vida lo descolocaba.

Que tanto podía cambiar la vida de alguien en solo un día de conocerse?. Ahora lo estaba viendo.

Observando que la rubia parecía que no se movería de su lugar, el castaño la carga en sus brazos provocando que la elfa oscura solo escondiera más su rostro en su pecho.

Las lágrimas habían dejado de caer en Chloe la cual de soslayo miraba al castaño, mientras aún tenía su rostro pegado al pecho de este.

Mirando las habitaciones de aquella casa, el castaño se pone a buscar una habitación, encontrándolo hacia el fondo del lugar.

Una pequeña cama lo suficientemente espaciosa para que una persona pueda explayarse a gusto.

Viendo la habitación, el castaño lanza un pequeño suspiro acercándose a la única cama del lugar, bajando con cuidado a la elfa que tenía en brazo.

Dispuesto a subir al techo y recostarse allí, el castaño se separa de la cama retirándose lentamente solo para sentir como alguien le agarraba una mano.

Observo como su guantelete rojo, estaba siendo sujetado por la rubia que gateo hasta el borde de la cama para alcanzarlo.

La mirada de Chloe mostraba miedo y Issei noto eso- No me iré... lo prometo- dijo comprendiendo el porqué del temor.

Chloe negó con la cabeza antes de mirar el suelo con cierta vergüenza- Puedes, dormir conmigo?- pregunto.

Issei la miro con el rostro en blanco mientras pensaba una manera en la cual rechazar el pedido sin parecer cruel.

-Chloe...- el castaño iba a responder con la negativa que tenía planeado, pero la mirada brillosa de la elfa que esperaba con cierta ansiedad su respuesta tocaba el lado blando del castaño pero no era suficiente- es una cama muy pequeña para que durmamos los dos, dormirás mejor si no te molesto- respondió esperando que la rubia le soltara pero no sucedió.

Chloe en cambio apretó su agarre y tiro levemente del castaño hacia ella- Por favor- dijo suavemente, mientras estiraba de la mano de Issei acercándolo nuevamente a la cama.

Issei no ponía resistencia ante la rubia observando como esta se quitaba las botas con la otra mano y antes de darse cuenta ya estaba tumbado en la cama con Chloe encima de él.

Parpadeando un par de veces el castaño observo a la sonriente rubia que se había acomodado sobre su torso poniendo su cabeza justo debajo de su mentón.

Issei suspiro levemente mientras miraba el techo, pensando por qué se estaba dejando llevar. Reconocía la sensación que tenía ahora, ese sentimiento que estaba naciendo en él lo conocía perfectamente, pero dudaba.

Sera real esta vez?

El castaño solo miro nuevamente a la elfa rubia que tenía encima percatándose que esta le estaba mirando. -Issei- dijo Chloe mirando fijamente al castaño, antes de abrazarse más a él y sonreírle suavemente-... Gracias- murmuro cerrando los ojos para dormir.

Issei no dio una respuesta, solo acaricio la cabeza de la rubia que disfruto el tacto antes de dejarse llevar por las manos de Morfeo-(Por favor… que sea real esta vez)- fue lo último que pensó el castaño antes de quedar dormido.

* * *

**Día Siguiente**

Un suave gruñido escapo de los labios de Issei volviendo a sus sentidos después de esa noche de dormir con tranquilidad, algo que no experimento en un siglo.

Abriendo los ojos lo primero que Issei ve son los cabellos rubios de su acompañante, la cual obligo al castaño a dormir con ella, pero ese no es el punto ahora.

El punto era la posición en la que se encontraban ambos, la cual entre sueño habrán quedado así.

Además de tener una de sus piernas entrelazadas con la rubia la cual estaba dándole la espalda, el castaño estaba abrazándola de la cintura pegando su cuerpo a la de ella como no queriendo dejarla ir.

Levantando una ceja ante la problemática que él creía era, Issei intentando no despertar a la rubia separa lentamente sus piernas de las de Chloe provocando un movimiento algo inquieto de la rubia, la cual se acomodó dando media vuelta y quedando de cara al castaño con sus narices prácticamente tocándose.

Un tenue pero visible sonrojo se apoderaron de las mejillas del castaño al pensar lo hermosa que era la elfa oscura que estaba frente suyo, mientras su vista viajaba a los labios de Chloe antes de recordar un pequeño evento ocurrido con la otra elfa oscura.

El beso con Olga, aunque no era la manera que hubiera deseado sucediera, aun recordaba la sensación de los labios de la Reina de los Elfos oscuros.

Suspiro con cierta fuerza intentando deshacerse de esos pensamientos que empezaban a acumularse en su mente, aunque eran fútiles ya que su charla con Chloe aún estaban prácticamente frescas en su mente -Gracias Chloe...- dijo en un susurro.

El abrazo de Chloe se apretó levemente -Mmnh~ No hay por qué agradecer... somos nosotras la que tenemos que agradecerte a ti- respondió acurrucándose más al castaño- tenemos que ir al castillo, Olga-sama seguramente estará preocupada porque no regrese anoche- menciono antes de mirar su cintura- Issei... podrías soltarme?- pregunto mientras el castaño la soltaba como pedía.

Sentándose en la cama, Issei miraba sus manos pensando en cómo miraría a las princesas después de los eventos de ayer.

Mientras que Chloe observo al pensativo castaño, solo atino a ponerse sus botas antes de tocar la espalda de Issei suavemente- tenemos que ir- dijo mientras el castaño asintió.

Suspirando, el castaño se levantó y fue detrás de Chloe con dirección al castillo.

* * *

**Castillo de Feoh – Habitación de Olga**

La pelinegra no podría estar más preocupada, sentada en la cama de la habitación que la princesa de pelos rosados le había otorgado, no había podido dormir correctamente en toda la noche pensando en su subordinada y en el castaño.

Media noche había dicho, hasta la media noche tendría que haber quedado fuera Chloe pero nunca regreso.

La puerta de su habitación fue abierta mientras la pequeña princesa con la cual había llegado a un acuerdo entraba al cuarto.

-Buenos días Olga-san- saludo la princesa de pelos rosados entrando a la habitación de la elfo oscuro- Veo que tuvo problemas para dormir- dijo observando las pequeñas ojeras de la elfo.

-Princesa- fue todo lo que Olga respondió en un inicio antes de mirar hacia la ventana de la habitación- el paradero de Chloe es desconocido, al igual que la de Issei... ya puedes hacerte una idea del porque me costó conciliar el sueño- menciono sonriendo levemente.

-Ya tengo un grupo de caballeros que saldrán a buscarlos, se les informo del aspecto de ambos y un grupo que fue salvado por Ise-sama también ayudara en la búsqueda- menciono Prim mirando a la elfa oscura- umm... Olga-san con respecto de lo que hablamos ayer...-

-Ya te lo dije, esa cuestión solo lo hablaremos cuando solucionemos la situación de Issei, comprendo a lo que quieres llegar y no pienso detenerte, no me agrada la idea en realidad- menciono la pelinegra antes de mirar fijamente a la peli rosada- pero recuerda que eso dependerá completamente de él, dudo que se niegue... además yo ahora, no estoy tan segura de mi- finalizo recibiendo una suave risita de la peli rosada que se cubría la boca con una de sus manos.

-Lo siento, lo siento- dijo Prim mientras dejaba de reír aunque la sonrisa en su rostro aún seguía- sabe, siento envidia de usted- murmuro- estoy segura que Ise-sama la considera alguien importante en su vida, después de todo, si no fuera así cuando él se salió de control no lo hubiera calmado- menciono observando como la Reina adquiría un sonrojo e inconscientemente tocaba sus labios con sus dedos.

-De todas maneras, no quiero sacar conclusiones precipitadas- dijo Olga mientras negaba con la cabeza- tal vez el haya cambiado mi mundo en una noche, pero cuando lo veo siento que el...- la pelinegra buscaba una palabra con la cual referirse a la situación del castaño.

-Está estancado en su pasado? Que cree que su problema no tiene solución?- pregunto la peli rosada acercándose a la Reina de los elfos Oscuros antes de sentarse en la cama a lado de la pelinegra.

Olga levanto una ceja ante eso, ya que Prim se mostraba muy segura alrededor de ella aunque hace cuestión de unas horas no eran más que enemigas.

Aunque tenían algo en común con el castaño habiendo salvado a ambas. Tal vez el interés de ambas hacia el castaño era lo que provocaba esa animosidad entre las dos.

-Olga-san creo que usted es quien puede quitar a Ise-sama de su propio tormento, lo que esté en su mente haciéndolo dudar, sentirse así de inseguro, estoy segura de que usted es la persona que puede ayudarle- la peli rosada se mostraba muy optimista ante la situación.

-Tú también podrías- dijo la pelinegra con cierto desdén, provocando que la peli rosada le mirara con interés- si tomamos el contexto de tus palabras, solo necesita de alguien a su lado- menciono recostándose en la cama agarrando una de las almohadas abrazándolo- y por tu expresión veo que esa es tu intención o me equivoco?- pregunto mirando como la peli rosada se sonrojaba.

-De todas maneras- dijo Prim cambiando de tema- necesito que me acompañes al salón principal... solo algunas personas de la servidumbre del castillo y algunas caballeros saben de tu estadía aquí, quisiera presentarte correctamente e informar cómo se debe que tu alianza con nosotras es real, para evitar problemas- mencionaba -así los caballeros que salgan a buscar a la otra elfa oscura, no la vean como enemigo constantemente o en el peor de los casos, la ataquen- comento.

Olga asintió antes de levantarse de la cama y acompañar a la pequeña princesa, sin saber que en la entrada ya estaba la persona que saldrían a buscar.

* * *

**Entrada del castillo**

-Quietos!- la lanza de aquella caballero apuntaba al rostro del castaño que miraba impasible a la mujer.

-Me lo esperaba- murmuro Issei mirando a Chloe que al parecer se encontraba algo contrariada por la situación- supongo que no saben que venimos junto a las princesas y tu reina verdad?- pregunto el castaño a la rubia mientras esta solo negaba- segura que saben sobre la estadía de Olga aquí?- pregunto, haciendo que la ansiedad empezara a carcomer a la rubia.

Una caballero de pelos cortos negros iba pasando en el lugar, reconociendo al castaño al instante-Héroe-sama!- exclamo acercándose a las dos caballeros agarrando la lanza y bajándolo con brusquedad mientras miraba con reproche a su compañera de armas- Idiota! Él es Héroe-sama el que repelió el ataque a la ciudad- menciono.

Issei levanto una ceja mirando a la peli negra algo incómodo por el constante "Héroe-sama".

-El equipo de búsqueda que Prim-sama pidió estaba por salir, pero ya que está aquí creo que será innecesario, informen a Prim-sama y Alicia-sama que ya no será necesario que partamos en la búsqueda de Héroe-sama y… la elfo oscuro que lo acompaña- menciono con cierto desprecio provocando que Chloe frunciera el ceño y se posicionara detrás del castaño antes de sacarle la lengua.

Pequeña acción que saco una vena palpitante en la frente de la caballero.

Observando la interacción de ambas-(Que son, niñas de nueve años?)- el castaño no pudo evitar pensar en ello- Bueno… por lo que entiendo entonces por mi culpa prepararon un equipo de búsqueda- menciono mientras la caballero asentía- vaya… lo siento por ello- dijo rascándose la nuca con cierta vergüenza.

-Nnh~-negando con la cabeza la caballero le dio una sonrisa al castaño-no sabemos los motivos del por qué haya huido del lugar, Alicia-sama nos dijo que se convirtió en una bestia o algo así, pero no creo que Héroe-sama sea una bestia si no, no nos hubiera salvado- menciono.

El castaño sonrió por lo bajo -Gracias por ello- dijo acariciándole la cabeza a la caballero sonrojándola por el tacto.

-Eso de acariciar la cabeza de alguien como si fuera un niño pequeño se te está haciendo costumbre- dijo Chloe mirando con reproche al castaño.

-Pues a mí no me molesta- dijo la caballero mirando con enojo a Chloe, aunque aún tenía ese sonrojo en el rostro.

Issei solo suspiro por la interacción de ambas mujeres- Bueno, ya que estamos aquí no sería mejor ir junto a las personas que prepararon el equipo de búsqueda?- cuestiono con obviedad.

Eso hizo que la caballero espabilara al instante- Tienes razón, por favor acompáñenme los llevare junto a las princesas y tu… reina- el tono de desprecio en la voz de la caballero era bastante obvio.

-(Deshacerse de esa enemistad será más complicado de lo que parece)- pensó Issei, observando como una caballero llegaba mal herida al lugar.

-Necesito entregar… esta carta a las princesas rápidamente!- exclamaba con dificultad la caballero, recibiendo la atención de todos.

-(Que le habrá pasado?)- se cuestionó Issei, observando las acciones de las personas a su alrededor.

La peli negra se acercó con urgencia a la mal herida mujer- yo entregare la carta, me dirijo allí ahora mismo- menciono antes de agarrar a otra caballero del brazo- llévenla junto a los médicos, que curen sus heridas… hablare con ella después- ordeno.

-Por favor… es de extrema urgencia- menciono la caballero herida antes de ir con las otras caballeros a que la sanaran.

-Al parecer tu eres la de más alto rango aquí- menciono el castaño observando como la mayoría de las caballeros seguían sus órdenes.

-Soy la segunda al mando del batallón de Feoh, Alicia-sama es nuestra comandante- menciono la peli negra con cierto orgullo.

-Ya veo, como es tu nombre?- pregunto el castaño con tranquilidad.

-Dalia, ese es mi nombre- se presentó sonriente- Y usted Héroe-sama? Como puedo llamarle?- le pregunto curiosa.

-Con Issei está bien- menciono antes de señalar a la elfa rubia- y me gustaría que te llevaras bien con Chloe- comento provocando que la sonrisa de la peli negra temblara un poco.

-Entiendo Issei-sama- respondió antes de guiarlos dentro del castillo.

Chloe miro a Issei con el ceño fruncido- No tenías por qué hacer eso- murmuro.

-Sí, si tenía- dijo en respuesta el castaño siguiendo a Dalia.

* * *

**Minutos más tarde**

La habitación redonda con la mesa circular en el medio, se podía apreciar a ambas princesas, un grupo de caballeros y a Olga en el lugar.

La tención era palpable y la Rubia humana fue la primera en hablar.

-Me puedes explicar que hace ella aquí?- Alicia demostraba su disgusto ante la presencia de la Reina de los Elfos Oscuros en la sala principal.

-Yo la traje conmigo Nee-sama, si la intención de Ise-sama era que formáramos una alianza con Olga-san lo mejor sería presentarla formalmente al castillo junto a todos los comandantes de Feoh- comento la peli rosada.

-Hum! Solo debes saber que esta unión no significa nada, todos los años que perdimos a nuestros caballeros y soldados por culpa de esta mujer- menciono la rubia mirando con odio a la peli negra- todos esos años no se olvidan por el pedido de una bestia-

-Ni se te ocurra en insultar a Issei de esa manera- menciono con enojo la peli negra- además si habláramos de la guerra, cuantos elfos oscuros crees que murieron a causa de tu estupidez mandando a esos soldados a nuestros terrenos, he vivido más de cien años y se mas de los motivos de esta guerra que una niña que apenas está aprendiendo a usar una espada- comento con desdén la peli negra provocando que Alicia desenvainara dichosa espada- Nos trataron como aquellas bestias malignas solo por tener nuestros terrenos cerca de las colmenas, y ante sus constantes ataques tuvimos que defendernos, nos juzgaron desde antes siquiera poder entablar una conversación, es así como los humanos actúan, despreciables y sin sentido de razón, ustedes son las verdaderas bestias-

-Repite eso ultimo si te dan las agallas, veras como acabo contigo aquí y ahora- menciono Alicia preparándose para atacar- ya no tienes a tu subordinada para que te cubra la espalda- comento.

La firma mágica en Olga empezó a aumentar, mientras la rubia apretaba el mango de su espada.

Pero el fuerte golpe en la mesa llamo la atención de ambas- Ya basta!- la exclamación de la peli rosada resonó con fuerza- un segundo, solo pido un segundo para poder hablar tranquilamente- menciono.

-No te metas en esto Prim- fueron las palabras de Alicia antes de mirar nuevamente a la Elfa Oscura.

-Si me voy a meter, siempre es lo mismo contigo Nee-sama no porque seas la comandante superior de las fuerzas de Feoh te da derecho a actuar de esa manera- comento Prim poniéndose delante de Olga- un poco de diplomacia es todo lo que pido!- exclamo mientras las puertas de la habitación se abrían

-Eres más valiente y directa de lo que pareces pequeña princesa- la voz masculina del castaño se escuchó con claridad, dejando ver a Dalia, Chloe e Issei.

El rostro de las dos mujeres que esperaban encontrarlo se iluminaron al verlo allí, mientras que la rubia solo hizo una mueca antes de sentarse nuevamente.

Olga se acercó al castaño antes de agarrarlo del rostro y atraparlo en un abrazo metiendo la cabeza de este entre sus pechos -Que ni se te ocurra dejarme nuevamente- le susurro suavemente- no sabes lo preocupada que estaba- menciono con suavidad.

Prim y Chloe veían eso con cierta ternura, aunque la peli rosada sentía algo de celos los cuales compartía con la caballero de nombre Dalia quien se encontraba de brazos cruzados.

Separándose suavemente de la elfa oscura, aunque las manos de la Reina aún seguía abrazados al cuello del castaño este solo sonríe con cierta vergüenza- yo… estoy de vuelta… supongo- dijo mientras Olga solo negaba con la cabeza separándose completamente del castaño.

En eso el castaño aprovecha para acercarse a la rubia que lo miraba inquieta y bastante atenta ante cualquier movimiento.

Pero nunca espero que el castaño se inclinara y bajara la cabeza-… yo lo siento… por lo… sucedido en la plaza, realmente te ataque con intención pero… solo que en ese momento yo…- Issei no sabía cómo ponerlo en palabras- me sentía perdido aquí- menciono- de hecho, aún sigo perdido aunque… ya no tanto- finalizo parándose correctamente mirando a las dos elfas oscuras.

Ambas sonrieron ante lo que implicaba la mirada del castaño, mientras cierta peli rosada apretaba los bordes de su vestido.

Tendría que moverse bastante para hacerse notar más frente al castaño. Como podría hacerlo? Varias ideas pasaron por su mente llegando a tocar incluso las ideas no tan inocentes.

Las enseñanzas que las criadas y sirvientas le dieron podrían servirle.

-(Tal vez así me preste atención también)- pensó con cierta devoción la peli rosada antes de sonrojarse por sus ideas. Negando y deshaciéndose de aquellos pensamientos no tan puros- no creo que tengamos que hacer una escena por lo sucedido en la plaza, Ise-sama- la voz de Prim provoco que el castaño y su hermana le observaran- con esa disculpa deja en claro que se arrepiente de sus acciones, así que supongo que no hay necesidad de guardar rencores… verdad Alicia-nee-sama-

Alicia sudo frio, conocía esa faceta de la pequeña Prim y era cuando si dabas la respuesta incorrecta el comportamiento de la pequeña princesa era más hostil con la persona que la enojo por así decirlo y si bien era adorable verla enojada, realmente era acojonante esa sensación de peligro que podía desprender.

Pensando bien sus palabras- Bien… supongo que aceptare tus disculpas- dijo la princesa rubia, mientras Issei levantaba una ceja.

-Te acaba de manipular alguien tan adorable? Cómo?- le susurro el castaño a Alicia.

-Aun no la conoces enojada- respondió la rubia también susurrando antes de toser cubriéndose con una mano, todo para aliviar esa extraña tensión que se formó- bueno, ahora que estamos todos incluyéndote bes…- se mordió la lengua para evitar completar la palabra, observando el entrecejo fruncido de Prim- incluyéndote, creo que podremos continuar correctamente con esta reunión- menciono.

-Así es… pues como primer punto- la peli rosada empezó a sacar a relucir todo lo que se le había enseñado como mujer noble y como hablar de manera política.

Dejando en claro su alianza con la Reina de los elfos Oscuros, para poder luchar contra los mercenarios de Kuroinu, además de presentar al castaño como el Héroe que salvo a Feoh, los puntos de dicha reunión fueron dadas con simplicidad y velocidad, no perdiendo mucho tiempo en ello dejando en claro lo que se necesitaba sin dar tantas vueltas.

-Algo más que quieran añadir?- pregunto la peli rosada observando a todos, mientras Alicia y las demás caballeros negaban con la cabeza, siendo Dalia la que mostraba un sobre que tenía en su mano.

-Qué es eso?- pregunto Alicia mirando el sobre que tenía su segunda al mando en la mano.

-Una carta dirigida a usted y Prim-sama- menciono Dalia antes de resaltar otra información- la persona que lo trajo se encontraba muy mal herida y ya se encuentra en curación- añadió.

-Dirigida a nosotras?- cuestiono Prim acercándose a la rubia.

Todos miraban expectantes a ambas princesas, las cuales abrían el sobre y empezaban a leer el contenido.

-Celestine-sama, está convocando a todas las princesas guerreras a una reunión- menciono la rubia levantándose de su asiento.

-Que tan grave debe ser para querer reunirnos a todas- murmuro la pequeña princesa mientras se pensaba en los motivos.

La puerta de la habitación se abre con fuerza, mientras un hombre de pequeña altura entraba a la habitación- Ojou-sama, tengo malas noticias- menciono.

Todos prestaron atención a lo que aquel hombre iba a decir en ese momento.

* * *

**Varias horas más tarde.**

**Fuera del castillo – Limites de la ciudad – Entrada Sur**

El sol se encontraba en su punto más alto, mientras los trabajadores cargaban aquellas carretas con suministros para el viaje que iban a hacer.

Varias caballeros preparadas en formación estaban recibiendo instrucciones de Dalia y Alicia, quienes al parecer compartirían el mandato dividiendo las escuadrillas en dos unidades.

El motivo de ello era simple, la escuadrilla más pequeña pero con más caballeros iría con Dalia a Geofu para socorrer a una de las princesas la cual estaba resistiendo varios ataques y no soportaría otro más.

Mientras que la otra escuadrilla iría con Alicia a Ken junto a la sacerdotisa que vivía allí, la cual también era una de las princesas guerreras.

Según el informante que había irrumpido en la sala principal donde se estaba dando la reunión, un grupo no muy grande de Kuroinu estaba atacando Geofu, lugar donde aquella mujer mal herida llego, diciendo que si bien no era un grupo grande además de mercenarios también había un grupo de extrañas criaturas y bestias que estaban atacando el lugar aportando mucha fuerza en el ataque.

Además que se avisto una enorme cantidad de mercenarios agrupados preparándose para atacar a Ken.

Issei decidió ir a Geofu, si la ciudad estaba ya bajo ataque sería mejor apresurarse, por lo que seguiría a la caravana medio camino antes de adelantarse y ver cómo ayudar en la ciudad por su cuenta esperando que si estaban haciendo ataques por tiempos, al menos llegara en un momento donde no tuviera que pelear desde el inicio.

Su decisión provoco varios choques entre él, la Reina de los elfos oscuros y Alicia, aunque dejo en claro que esperaba que la caravana acabara con los mercenarios que escaparan de la ciudad él se adelantaría para acabar con aquellas bestias.

La reina se negaba en dejarlo ir solo, pero Issei le dijo que esta vez necesitaba que ella le de soporte a la escuadrilla de Alicia por si recibían un ataque sorpresa o le tomaban desprevenida.

Eso ofendía levemente a la rubia la cual se sentía insultada al ver que el castaño la creía incapaz de controlar una batalla bajo presión, pero ese no era el punto, era la falta y el bajo número de caballeros que poseía lo que llevo a Issei a tomar esa decisión. La magia de Olga que podía ser de soporte así como ofensiva le vendría bien para resistir cualquier ataque.

Issei ahora mismo se encontraba mirando como cargaban las carrozas la cual estaría acompañando.

-Aun cuando te dije que no te fueras de mi lado- la voz de Olga a su costado llamo la atención de Issei, que al observarla vio su entrecejo fruncido además que esta se encontraba de brazos cruzados- voy a ir contigo- dijo la pelinegra.

-No lo harás- fue la respuesta del castaño quien vio a la reina ponerse delante suyo.

-Y si te sales de control de vuelta? Quien te detendrá?- menciono Olga con cierto fervor mirando al castaño directamente a los ojos.

-Ciertamente, eso fue un arrebato muy infantil de mi parte y una jugada algo sucia de la tuya sabes?- comento sonriéndole. Issei miro al cielo pensando en todo lo que estaba pasando en ese momento, preguntándose qué hacer ahora.

Sin Ddraig o Trihexa para ayudarlo y darle consejos se sentía más inseguro de lo normal, porque decidió ir a Geofu solo en vez de ir con Olga y las demás.

La respuesta vino por sí solo, él era la única persona que tenía el poder para acabar con cualquier grupo de bestias que existiera en ese mundo.

-Estoy hablando enserio- dijo Olga trayendo de vuelta al castaño de su mundo de pensamientos- eres alguien muy inestable Issei y me preocupa que vuelvas a salirte de control- menciono mirando al suelo recordando esa sensación maligna que desprendía el castaño en aquel momento- no quiero volver a verte así- susurro pero igual fue escuchada por el castaño.

Issei contemplo aquello y recordando algo que Ddraig siempre le decía, hizo algo que salía fuera del esquema habitual -Olga- dijo el castaño mientras agarraba suavemente el rostro de la elfa oscura.

Podría ser algo acelerado de su parte, pero sus instintos lo guiaban a aquello. No dudo, no se cuestionó, simplemente se dejó llevar en ese momento.

Olga por su parte abrió los ojos con sorpresa al sentir los labios del castaño sobre los suyos, esa sensación que ella conocía y desconocía al mismo tiempo.

Cuando lo beso para tranquilizarlo y sacarlo de aquel estado descontrolado los labios del castaño eran fríos, pero ahora, la calidez que le transmitía y esa sensación agradable que le llenaba en el pecho.

Su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza, mientras se dejaba llevar por aquel beso, rodeando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Issei para profundizarlo.

El tiempo parecía detenerse para ella, sintiendo como las manos del castaño a pesar de tener ese aspecto metálico, transmitía una calidez única que recorría su cintura y espalda ante el suave tacto de Issei sobre su cuerpo.

No fue hasta que necesitaron del aire que se separaron.

Observando los labios del castaño, Olga solo deseaba más- Olga... volveré- las palabras del castaño la trajeron de vuelta a la realidad por unos momentos- Lo prometo- finalizo el castaño separándose con una leve sonrisa.

-Más te vale que lo cumplas- susurro la pelinegra abrazando al castaño nuevamente mientras escondía su rostro en el pecho de este- más te vale volver a mi lado- siguió susurrando.

El sonido de una trompeta se escuchó, señal de que partirían en cuestión de minutos.

Las tropas empezaron a movilizarse, montando sus caballos mientras que algunas caballeros ingresaron en las carretas.

Issei observo todo eso antes de mirar a Olga- Ya tenemos que ir- menciono el castaño que seguía abrazado por la pelinegra.

-Enserio no puedo ir contigo?- cuestiono la Reina mirando al castaño directamente a los ojos con un brillo bastante extraño, aunque de igual manera recibió una negativa.

-Lo siento, pero no… ya dije que te necesito como apoyo principal para las princesas- la voz de Issei no daba paso a contrariedades. Separándose de la Reina, el castaño empieza a retirarse aunque a unos metros se detiene- Olga- llamo dando media vuelta, observando a la mujer que lo miraba irse, expectante de lo que diría- Gracias...- finalizo sonriendo levemente, retomando su camino.

La pelinegra lo observaba irse con la primera caravana, subiendo en una de las carrosas que tenía como destino Geofu- Es una promesa Issei- murmuro.

-Olga-sama!- la exclamación de Chloe llamo la atención de la peli negra, que miro en dirección donde provenía la voz observando como una carroza se acercaba a ella- Olga-sama, ya estamos preparadas para salir, solo falta usted- menciono la elfa oscura de pelos rubios.

-Entiendo- respondió Olga contemplando todos los eventos que estaban sucediendo a su alrededor- mejor apresuremos el paso, que tenemos que aguardar la llegada de Issei en Ken- menciono acercándose a la carroza, subiendo con ayuda de su subordinada.

Dentro de la carroza se encontraba un par de caballeros y la princesa Prim quien la miraba con cierto recelo.

Alicia observo que todos estaban preparados para partir, así que no dudo en dar la orden- Muy bien todos! En marcha!- Exclamo con fuerza, mientras sus tropas empezaban a moverse con destino a Ken.

* * *

**Templo Central – Ken**

**Habitación de Oraciones**

Un cuarto con los pisos y paredes completamente de madera, incluso los soportes visibles eran del mismo material los cuales eran dos pilares que se encontraban a los lados de la habitación.

Cerrada casi en su totalidad, siendo solo un tipo de ventana que parecía más un reflector de luz y la única puerta de la habitación, las únicas salidas del lugar.

La iluminación era complementado con velas que se encontraban en puntos clave para iluminar lo más que podían, pero siendo siempre el ventanal que se encontraba en la zona superior la mayor fuente de luz.

Allí dentro se encontraba una joven mujer de pelos cortos negros, la cual estaba arrodillada bajo la fuente de luz más densa en la habitación, susurrando, diciendo sus oraciones de tal manera que solo ella los entendía.

Su traje de sacerdotisa que de por si era bastante revelador, se encontraba mojado por el sudor de su cuerpo.

-Porque- susurro aquella joven al acabar su oración- porque me siento así- comento inquieta mientras se llevaba las manos al rostro-Por favor señor se lo pido… deme una respuesta… se lo imploro- susurro mirando directamente a la fuente de luz.

Se sentía con fiebre, como si estuviera ardiendo y ya era el segundo día de ello.

Como si su plegaria fuera escuchada, el brillo que transmitía aquella ventana aumento a tal punto que la cegó momentáneamente.

No tenía miedo, si era una respuesta del Dios del brillo el cual ella adoraba y seguía, no podría ser algo maligno.

Las velas de la habitación se apagaron momentáneamente, antes de volver a adquirir sus flamas de manera mágica aunque ahora las flamas eran azules.

Aquella joven recuperaba lentamente la visión, observando la figura que se levantaba lentamente frente suyo.

Su vestimenta era prácticamente igual a la suya, solo que tenía un tono distinto de color y era más completo mostrando menos cuerpo, aunque el escote era más visible.

Una mujer, era lo que lentamente se incorporaba frente a la sacerdotisa peli negra la cual lentamente abría los ojos de sorpresa y estupefacción ante lo que veía.

Ese pelo rubio, aquella apariencia inconfundible y esos rasgos que se consideraban mitológicos.

Los ojos naranjos de la pequeña sacerdotisa se encontraron con los ojos dorados de la mujer.

-Pequeña- la voz suave de la mujer saco de su estupefacción a la peli negra- podrías decirme dónde estoy?- pregunto con elegancia pero no recibió ninguna respuesta a excepción de una sola palabra.

-Kyubi- fue todo lo que salió de la pequeña sacerdotisa.

* * *

**Bueeeno hasta aqui sera el cap.**

**20k+ de palabras ñe. Lo hice por parte y me parece rusheado pero es por que como dije, sera el fic mas corto que hare.**

**Despues seguire con el fic mas votado aunque ya tengo ganador supongo. Pocos votos pero de los sinceros. XD.**

**No tengo mucho que decir. Este cap, me lo relei tantas veces por el hecho que lo hacia por partes y el cap lo iba a subir a inicios de Marzo, pero no me gusto como quedo asi que, lo hice de 0.**

**TODO DE NUEVO.**

**Por eso me tarde un poco mas de la cuenta. LoL.**

**El siguiente cap no creo que siga a Issei, tal vez este mas concentrado en los eventos con Olga y compañia. Y deje los eventos de Issei como un tipo de Flshback nada mas.**

**Es que vamos, creo que todos sabemos que salvara a Maia de las manos de Vault es re contra Obvio pero... contra que se enfrentara? Que sera la bestia o monstruosidad que se topara?**

**Sera algo parecido a lo que se enfrentaran en Ken pero digamos que mas debiles. Los de Ken estan mas heavy con la situacion. Enserio, es una bestia mitica que supongo causa problemas a muchos. Basilisco. Creo que todos sabesmos que es.**

**Quien llego quien llego?. Quedo? Quedo?.**

**No se. pero ella era el plan desde el inicio. Aunque no se si se llevara la fresa del castaño, sera interesante ver como desenlaza todo.**

**Ok A los comentarios.**

**Hace mucho no respondia. jjjj que niervos.**

**Shirou6655: Hey! Gracias man, enserio... aunque no se... aun no me fio de mi propia redaccion, enserio siento que me falta pulirlo... este cap me gusto pero se nota los detalles.**

**manuelhector09: jajajaj Thanks my man, agradezco el apoyo incondicional mi hermano, enserio que se siente el aprecio. Y sobre el harem creo que aqui empezara a notarse mas como ira las cosas. Alicia estara no te preocupes, pero pasara de varios capitulos y un evento en especifico.**

**Sobre Nuevos comienzos lo de Nero, se me ocurrio ciertamente, ya me gane el DMC5 asi que tengo que recalcular el lore y como unir todo. NO ME EQUIVOQUE CON LO DE VERGIL LOL. Gracias por el Review man y espero te guste este cap.**

**Sonic Fire 12: Hey man! So you speak english? Cool, sorry for my broken english I'm still learning but i can understand you very well, so if you want to, you can leave your review in English. No problem Here.**

**Y sobre Issei y su virginidad... Si es virgen. realmente sigue siendolo. Chloe estara pero ella se siente segura con el castaño, ya que sabe que Issei no le hara nada que ella no quiera. A Prim aqui la habras visto mas asertiva. Pues eso se debe a que usare a la Prim de la NV o VN la cual es (DATO INTERESANTE) Yandere. SI la princesita mata a un par de soldado por violar a Alicia y Vault al ver eso practicamente hace un trato con ella y le da un suero que la vuelve hermafrodita permitiendole cogerse a Alicia. Bastante interesante y turbio.**

**Con Celestine, ella actualmente siente miedo por Issei solo eso, inseguridad ante lo que podria suceder si este "mal" se desata.**

**Y si lo de la virginidad en DxD es bastante raro. Yo tampoco no entiendo porque no es un Soft hentai con buen plot directamente.**

**Gracias por el Review. Y no se... cualquier consejo para mejorar o ver que puedo hacer para intentar no caer en el circulo visioso serviria.**

**Aunque es la linea de tiempo de un hentai. Claramente habra romance desfasado... cosa que tengo que arreglar en mis otros fics. CTM.**

**Aqui tienes el cap. Espero lo hayas disfrutado.**

**Guest Nº1: Yo tambien te quiero.**

**Guest Nº2: Hey! Gracias por la bienvenida. Y no creo que sea para tanto... nunca lo es... si que menosprecio mi trabajo... pero verlos disfrutarlo me alegra un poco. Aqui tienes el cap y espero tambien te guste.**

**Fate burn: Sera dificil mantener lo interesante... Pinche regla del primer cap... siempre supera al resto del fic XD. Aqui tienes el cap espero lo disfrutes.**

**Bueno eso seria todo no tengo mucho mas que decir.**

**Si quieren acotar algo, si quieren decir algo... si quieren desearme la muerte. Ejem cosa que ya lo hicieron. ****Hermosos PM. Yo tambien los quiero.**

**Cuidense todos. Usen alcohol en Gel y lavense la manos siempre, intenten no salir mucho a la calle que el coronavirus esta con todo.**

**Enserio. Cuidense. Tanto como lector y como escritor les digo que no es joda. Cuidense, vean que los demas de su familia cumpla los pedidos de ministros de salud y sean salubres, no cochinos. Lavense las manos, alcohol en gel y tapabocas.**

**Les deseo lo mejor.**

**Se despide.**

**CRZYPaladin.**

**Chau Chau.**

**P.D.: Hacer todo de 0 hasta que te guste el cap, pero que de 5 estrellas solo llegu medio en lo personal... bueno... supongo que no es tan malo.**

* * *

**A pocas horas de Geofu**

**Campo – Anochecer**

Mientras el sol empezaba a ocultarse lentamente en el horizonte, el castaño estaba recostado dentro de una de las carrozas con los ojos cerrados, siendo el centro de atención de varias de las mujeres caballeros que estaban con él, las cuales no dejaban de mirarlo con un leve sonrojo o con una sonrisa algo depredadora.

El ya explico al grupo del porque Alicia lo había tratado de bestia, sacando sus alas de dragón presentándoselas a todos allí.

Solo un puñado se sintió algo cohibido con el castaño, pero extrañamente el resto no mostraba problema alguno.

Algo que era bien recibido, aunque el recibir esas miradas de parte de las féminas actualmente lo ponía algo nervioso e incómodo.

Antes soñaba con eso, pero ahora quería evitar ser el centro de atención cosa que lo veía imposible después de mostrar su verdadero ser y que todas sepan que él fue quien detuvo el ataque en Feoh.

Con Ddraig y Trihexa en un estado que parece ser de sueño o inconsciencia, el castaño no tenía con quien hablar a gusto y no se arriesgaba de entablar conversación con aquellas mujeres.

Algo le decía que no era buena idea.

Podría entablar conversación con los pocos hombres que habían allí, pero estos se encontraban algo reacios de siquiera acercársele.

Escuchando la voz más familiar del lugar dando unas cuantas ordenes, siente una mirada firme sobre su rostro provocando que abriera los ojos fijándose en la mirada de Dalia.

-No tendrías que estar controlando la carroza?- cuestiono Issei solo para recibir una sonrisa de la pelinegra y señalar a una peli naranja estar al frente.

-Leona se encargara de ello, de momento quería hablar contigo un rato- menciono sentándose a lado del castaño.

-Hablar conmigo? De que querrías hablar?- pregunto con tranquilidad el oji miel mientras miraba la pelinegra poner un dedo sobre su mentón pensando en una pregunta.

-Pues… de cualquier cosa- menciono sonriente Dalia- que te gusta? Que te disgusta? Con tal de conocernos un poco más- comento.

-Hmm~- fue todo el sonido que salió del castaño sonriendo para sí mismo- no estás muy confianzuda?- pregunto.

-Pues ahora que estas solo, creo que puedo hablarte sin interferencias supongo- decía la peli negra, pero ni bien termino esa oración el grito de una de sus caballeros atrajo la atención de todos- Ahora que sucede- murmuro, mientras toda la caravana se detuvo- atención todos, si es un enemigo no duden en atacar- ordeno.

Issei bajo de la carroza y se acercó a la carroza de suministros, observando como la lona se movía un poco mientras las caballeros a su alrededor apuntaban con sus espadas.

Issei no le dio importancia y sin esperar nada, saco la lona dejando al descubierto lo que se escondía en la carroza.

-No me jodas- murmuro el castaño para sí mismo observando lo que tenía delante, mientras con una mano se cubría el rostro.

Que tan malo podía ser esto.

Tres mujeres que no conocía de nada, pero recordaba perfectamente.

De ese grupo de seis mujeres que había rescatado al llegar a Feoh, esas tres eran parte de aquel grupo. Una peli negra con lentes, una castaña y una mujer de pelos marrones muy oscuro.

Las monjas que había salvado de los Imps, se habian colado con la caravana.


	3. Chapter 3

**Camino a Geofu - Segunda Caravana**

En una de las carretas, rodeado por las caballeros, se podía observar a cuatro personas dentro, mientras quien guiaba aquella carreta tenía un rostro de pocos amigos.

Dalia miraba dentro de la carreta de vez en cuando escuchando la conversación que estaba llevándose a cabo dentro, refunfuñando porque a consecuencia de aquellas tres monjas, el tiempo que pudo haber tenido con el castaño para conocerlo mejor ya no existía.

Mientras tanto con Issei- Hasta ahora no encuentro algo de razón en los motivos que están dando para estar aquí, saben? La ciudad es mucho más seguro que estar aquí ahora mismo- menciono.

Negando con la cabeza la mujer de pelo negro y lentes contesta- Sin el poder de Héroe-sama, que la Diosa perdone mis palabras, pero dudo que exista lugar menos seguro que a su lado-

-No crees que exageras un poco? Sé que soy fuerte…- lo último Issei lo susurro- pero no creo que pueda proteger a todos- comento mirando el suelo de la carreta- llegue a esa ciudad y solo pude rescatar a los que aún no habían caído en las manos de esos mercenarios y socorrer a las que ya fueron… violadas- menciono- y a pesar de ello, la cantidad de muertos y mujeres abusadas eran bastante- comento con cierta lastima.

-Pero estoy segura de que si Héroe-kun hubiese estado desde el comienzo, no hubiese pasado nada malo en la ciudad- murmuro la mujer con los cabellos castaños oscuros siendo escuchada por Issei.

-Porque me ponen en tan alto estándar?- cuestiono el castaño, no negaba su poder pero de hecho le sorprendía mucho el que las personas pusieran tanta confianza en él, alguien desconocido si iban al caso.

La mujer de pelos marrones miro con una sonrisa suave al castaño mientras juntaba sus manos- podrás llamarlo locura, pero sentimos que eres alguien que fue enviado por la Diosa para ayudarnos, alguien con el poder para detener todo esto- menciono mientras las otras dos asentían.

-(Eso… fue como… muy específico por una razón)- pensó el castaño antes de suspirar levemente- bueno... aunque quisiera llevarlas de vuelta a Feoh, ya hemos recorrido bastante camino y volver sería una perdida completa de tiempo- menciono mientras se rascaba detrás de la cabeza pensando que hacer con esas mujeres- Dalia!- Llamo el castaño obteniendo la atención de la peli negra.

-Que sucede?- pregunto de mala gana la caballero sin mirar al castaño.

-Cuanto falta para llegar a Geofu?- pregunto Issei mientras miraba a la peli negra pensar.

-Pues, tenía planeado acampar esta noche y continuar antes del amanecer, así llegaríamos justo cuando el sol este saliendo por el horizonte- comentaba la líder de la caravana- la información decía que Geofu estaba recibiendo ataques en tiempos separados, así que pensé que sería mejor descansar lo suficiente esta noche y en caso de llegar en el momento que ya estén atacando poder responder con fuerza y coordinación… por cierto… tu estarías liderando el ataque o la defensa dependiendo de la situación que encontremos- menciono provocando que el castaño levante una ceja.

-En pocas palabras, estas tirando toda la responsabilidad sobre mis hombros- comento Issei con cierto reproche.

-Tehee~- fue todo lo que Dalia dijo mientras sacaba la lengua y ponía el rostro más inocente que podía.

Recordando sobre las provisiones para este corto viaje, Issei ahora entendía porque la necesidad de elementos básicos para cocina-(Como no lo pensé antes)- pensó antes de preguntar otra cosa-Dalia… tenemos a alguien que pueda cocinar sin problemas para toda la caravana?-

-Pues estaba pensando en hacer una repartición de los suministros por grupos y que cada uno de esos grupos, se preparara algo con el cual puedan llenar sus estómagos- respondió Dalia con toda la despreocupación del mundo.

-Eso es muy irresponsable de tu parte- le comento el castaño provocando que la pelinegra empezara a silbar -bien entonces- dijo antes de mirar a las monjas y que una idea se le pasara por la mente- ustedes saben cocinar?- pregunto mientras las tres asintieron- Podrán cocinar para un grupo tan grande como este?- cuestiono nuevamente.

-Si tenemos los ingredientes y las herramientas para hacerlo, no creo que tengamos problemas para hacerlo para un grupo tan grande, no sería tan diferente que en el orfanatorio de la iglesia- menciono la peli negra con lentes.

Issei asintió para sí mismo- Dalia… tenemos las herramientas que piden verdad?- pregunto recibiendo una afirmativa- Bueno entonces… si se van a quedar, lo menos que puedo pedirles que hagan, es que se encarguen de la alimentación del grupo, si no me equivoco después de Geofu iremos junto a Olga y las princesas no?- cuestiono recibiendo otra afirmativa.

-Aunque claramente nos reabasteceremos en Geofu para el siguiente viaje, aunque es muy temprano para pensar en ello, aún tenemos que salvar el reino de Geofu de los mercenarios de Kuroinu- menciono Dalia mientras seguía mirando el camino.

-No tendrán problema con ello verdad?- cuestiono el castaño a las monjas.

Las tres negaron con la cabeza- Con gusto ayudaremos con todo lo que esté a nuestro alcance- menciono la peli negra con lentes.

-Ya veo- murmuro el castaño aceptando las palabras de la peli negra con lentes antes de caer en cuenta en algo- perdonen por no preguntar antes pero cuáles son sus nombres?-

-Oh!- la mujer de pelos negros se acomodó los lentes con cierta vergüenza- mi nombre es María, un gusto Héroe-sama- respondió.

-Yo soy Aurora! Aunque muchos me llaman Aura, un placer Héroe-kun!- la respuesta animada de la castaña hizo sonreír levemente a Issei.

-Mi nombre es Lucia, pero si gusta puede llamarme Lucy como todos en la iglesia- la mujer de pelos marrones más oscuros se presentó con un tono bastante respetuoso- el placer de conocerlo es todo mío Héroe-sama-

El castaño miro a las tres sonriendo levemente mientras asentía- Con esto entonces aclaramos parte de lo sucedido, aunque aún no acepto el hecho que se hayan colado no podemos hacer más estando tan lejos ya de Feoh- menciono mirándolas con reproche pero sin perder esa tenue sonrisa- y llámenme Issei- finalizo acercándose hacia la zona de adelante para sentarse a lado de Dalia.

El viaje continuaba sin ningún inconveniente.

* * *

**Camino a Ken - Primera Caravana**

En la carroza que viajaba Olga y Chloe, también estaba la princesa de pelos rosados, quien miraba a la Reina cada cierto tiempo antes de volver su mirar al piso.

-Era necesario traer esta lujosa carroza?- murmuro la elfa oscura rubia mientras miraba a su Reina.

-A mi parecer es un lujo innecesario, pero es más por la pequeña princesa que se toman estos lujos- respondió Olga con tranquilidad mirando su cetro antes de mirar el paisaje del exterior para ponerse a pensar en el castaño.

Sus mejillas se sonrojaron al recordar lo sucedido en Feoh, no podía controlar los latidos de su corazón así como no podía quitar esa tenue pero inusual sonrisa de su rostro.

Una sensación que desconocía completamente pero no le desagradaba esa sensación cálida que le producía en todo el cuerpo.

-Olga-san- la voz de Prim llamo su atención- la veo muy… contenta- menciono aunque su tono de voz era bajo, se la comprendía igual.

La Reina de los elfos oscuros no escatimo en el uso de las palabras, manteniendo esa sonrisa- Tienes razón, es la primera vez en mucho tiempo que me siento así- notando que sus palabras volvían a la Princesa Prim regresar a su mundo de pensamiento- Sera que…- Olga hablo atrayendo la atención de Prim en ese momento- Sera que, estas así por lo que hablamos aquella vez?-

Un leve sobresalto fue lo que recibió de la peli rosada, mientras Chloe miraba con curiosidad la interacción de ambas.

Recordaba que su Reina hablaría con la Princesa de pelos rosados pero ella no sabía el contenido de aquella charla.

Prim por su parte solo asintió, mientras juntaba sus manos y fijaba su vista en el suelo de la carroza como si fuera lo más importante del mundo- Los vi Olga-san… cuando Ise-sama y usted…- no se animaba a terminar la oración, pero Olga entendió perfectamente de igual manera- siento que ya perdí esta pelea pero… no pienso rendirme- murmuro para sí misma.

-Ya hablaste con él?- cuestiono Olga observando a la pequeña Princesa negar con la cabeza- entonces como quieres cumplir tus palabras? Si bien, es algo bueno para mí ya que así no tendría que compartirlo con nadie- saco a relucir su lado egoísta obteniendo la reacción deseada en la Princesa quien la observo con el entrecejo levemente fruncido- pero por el poder que posee lo dudo… el poder atrae a otros y estoy segura que atraerá a más mujeres- mencionaba tranquilamente intentando retener esa sensación de enojo y molestia en ella- además si le sumamos ese carácter tranquilo, forma de ser amable y protectora sería difícil no llegar a quedar atraída por él… cuando me salvo en mi castillo, fue la primera vez que me sentí realmente protegida y aún tengo esta sensación de disgusto al tener que separarme de él- las palabras de Olga a la vista de Prim contrastaba completamente al pensamiento que se tenía sobre la mujer inmisericorde y llena de solamente, odio- Hhhmm~ no me sorprendería que haya tenido alguna enamorada en su mundo-

Prim y Chloe escuchaban a la Reina Oscura, siendo su subordinada quien había tenido una charla profunda con el castaño la que refuto en un casi inaudible murmuro pero que fue escuchado por ambas mujeres obteniendo su atención.

-Dudo mucho que haya tenido un amor real en su mundo- fue el murmuro de la rubia de piel de canela, que a pesar de decirlo en voz baja fue escuchada perfectamente por ambas.

-Por qué lo dices Chloe-san?- pregunto Prim con curiosidad provocando que la rubia mirara por la ventana sudando, dándose cuenta que había metido la pata.

-Chloe- fue lo único que dijo Olga provocando que la mencionada se endureciera completamente antes de responder.

-Si Olga-sama?- pregunto sin mirarla por temor a su Reina.

-Chloe… mírame- ordeno la peli negra mientras su amiga y subordinada se daba media vuelta para encararla lentamente. Cuando ya la estaba mirando de frente- podrías explicarte por favor?- pregunto amablemente aunque el pequeño saltito que dio la rubia en su lugar daba entender perfectamente que era una pregunta que debía contestar a como diera lugar.

-Bueno… pues yo tuve una charla con Issei y tal vez… solo tal vez, me conto algo de su pasado- empezó la rubia mirando con cierto nerviosismo- el cómo fue humano y su transición a convertirse en lo que es ahora- mencionaba.

-Ise-sama… era humano?- la curiosidad y sorpresa en Prim era bastante que no podía ocultarlo.

-Realmente me intriga que te habrá contado- dijo Olga mientras miraba con tranquilidad a Chloe que sudaba levemente por los nervios.

-Pues… nunca se han preguntado porque solo sus brazos tienen una apariencia distinta?- pregunto la rubia mientras recibía el asentimiento de ambas- serían más como un símbolo de su vida, los cuales marcan las etapas que tuvo que pasar y aunque para poder tener una vida normal en su mundo lo ayudaban para que volviera por momentos a tener esa apariencia normal- comento- sus brazos serian como los símbolos en lo cual el acepto convertirse en Dragón por una mujer que lo menosprecio y dio la espalda-

-Humm~ eso significa que con algún proceso puede tener nuevamente una apariencia normal- dedujo Olga mientras Chloe asentía con un sonrojo recordando el "proceso"- tú lo sabes?-

-Bueno… yo… yo creo que no debería estar hablando de esto, deberían de preguntarle a Issei-sama es algo que él debería decirles- menciono no queriendo continuar.

-Te daría la razón, pero el viaje es largo y tal vez esto podría ayudar a hacer pasar el tiempo, incluso ayudarnos a saber más de él- Olga no quería esperar hasta encontrarse con Issei nuevamente para preguntarle personalmente- Además dijiste de que alguien lo menosprecio, quien sería tan… tan estúpida-

Prim asintió ante las palabras de Olga- Ciertamente, quien podría?- cuestiono, aunque después negó con su cabeza para sí misma al recordar a su hermana.

-No me dejaran hasta que hable cierto?- pregunto Chloe con cierta resignación, observando como ambas mujeres que también estaban en la carroza le miraban con toda la atención del mundo. Lanzando un largo suspiro-(Perdón Issei-sama)- pensó antes de empezar a relatar lo que Issei le había contado.

La percepción que tenían del castaño hasta ese momento cambiaria en ambas mujeres.

* * *

**Guarida de Kuroinu - Ruinas del Noreste - Limites de Austias**

-Como van las preparaciones para atacar Ken!?- Vault exclamaba con cierta vigorosidad mientras se acercaba a una mesa en el centro del lugar.

Al estar en una de las fortalezas destruidas la luz del sol se filtraba por varios huecos, iluminando un mapa completo de Austias.

Vault miraba a uno de sus mercenarios quien consideraba su mano derecha. De pelos marrones y ojos rojos, tenía el chaleco abierto mientras a sus costados tenía un par de dagas atados al cintillo de su pantalón.

-Estamos esperando que Shamuhaza termine con sus preparativos, dijo que un día o dos a más tardar y tendrá listo todo lo que necesita- comento el peli marrón, mientras Vault asentía a sus palabras.

-Bien Hicks y cómo vamos con el ataque a Geofu?- cuestiono el líder de Kuroinu observando el mapa mientras se ponía a pensar en sus siguientes pasos.

-Están resistiendo bastante bien, es probable que tengamos que usar a las grandes bestias, tal vez podríamos ponerlos a prueba allí- comento el peli marrón mientras observaba a un grupo de mercenarios mover una jaula con una criatura con una apariencia bastante peligrosa.

Sus ojos estaban tapados, pero su apariencia era una mezcla de algunos animales. Sus alas de murciélago que sobre salían de aquel cuerpo escamoso y largo único que poseen las serpientes.

Su cabeza era parecido a la de un gallo con un gran pico y afilados dientes, los cuales ante la deformidad de algunos dientes estos traspasaban partes de su propia boca.

Vault miro intrigado a los mercenarios que movían con cuidado aquella gran jaula-Usaras el Basilisco? Ya sabes si Kin logro ponerlo bajo control?- cuestiono.

-No, el mago aun no trabajo por esa bestia pero las otras ya están preparadas- el peli marrón sonreía con cierta satisfacción- solo que esta es la más peligrosa, después de todo lidiar con sus ojos es realmente problemático-

-Solo úsenlo si ese desgraciado aparece- ordeno Vault mientras miraba el mapa- puede que vaya a hacerle una pequeña visita a nuestra antigua compañera- sonrió ante la idea- preparen el espejo y traigan al Ettin, podrá comerse a los renegados- mientras daba sus órdenes miro a su mercenario más confiable- Dile a Kin que está a cargo del ataque a Ken tengo entendido que quiere hacerlo con Shamuhaza-

-Sí, también escuche algo parecido y cuando Kin vuelva tal vez podremos trabajar por el Basilisco- menciono antes de ver como por los huecos del lugar la sombra de un gigante tapaba la poca fuente de luz- te llevaras a esa monstruosidad?- cuestiono viendo como un par de cabezas se asomaban por los huecos mientras miraba a los mercenarios.

-Sera perfecto para acabar con los soldados que quieran oponerse, además tiene hambre se comerá a los renegados sin problema y su tamaño es crucial para atravesar las murallas, veinte metros de pura fuerza física- Vault sonrió al ver la bestia que estaría utilizando en el ataque- mañana mi pequeña Maia estará dándole la recompensa que mis muchachos se merecen- riendo despreocupado, se retiraba lentamente del lugar.

* * *

**Norte de Austias - Black Fort - Sala del trono**

Mientras los cadáveres de aquellos que perecieron por las manos del castaño aún seguían pudriéndose, dos personas caminaban en el lugar sin problema alguno.

-Pensar que la Reina pudo invocar a tan peligroso ser- Kin, mago principal de los mercenarios de Vault se encontraba allí mirando el panorama con tranquilidad- a pesar de que su magia se haya debilitado, aun poseía el suficiente poder para invocarlo- menciono acomodándose los lentes.

El otro hombre se acercó silenciosamente al rubio- todo esto causado por solo una persona- completamente vendado sus ojos amarillos miraban sin emoción alguna a los muertos- espero no cause problemas con mi objetivo- menciono.

-La princesa Kaguya no es así? Nunca entendí porque tanto deseo por esa sacerdotisa- mirando al hombre vendado el mago buscaba alguna reacción pero no obtenía nada.

-Deseo- hablo el vendado- no tengo ningún deseo por la sacerdotisa, más bien por lo que tiene dentro- comento con neutralidad- cuando mis insectos se encarguen de romper cada sello en ella, podre adquirir lo que su cuerpo resguarda- hablaba mientras se retiraba- esa mujer no es más que una herramienta que planeo utilizar- finalizo saliendo del salón.

-Hay veces que no entiendo a Shamuhaza, aunque yo también tengo otros objetivos los de él aun me son inciertos- murmuro Kin abriendo el libro que poseía en mano.

**-Si el objetivo de aquel hombre es la sacerdotisa, es probable que intente resurgir al Dios de la Oscuridad de este mundo o mejor conocido como el anti-Dios- **la voz grave que se escuchó en todo el lugar solo provoco que el rubio levantara una ceja.

-Era posible resurgirlo?- pregunto con curiosidad el mago.

-**Su cuerpo fue destruido y su alma fue sellado o era su poder? Según recuerdo, cada vez que se necesitaba un nuevo guardián el Dios del brillo bajaba y engendraba con la sacerdotisa actual a la siguiente generación que resguardaría el alma-** aquella voz explico con tranquilidad.

-Ya veo, eso explicaría por qué la sacerdotisa nunca es vista por su pueblo- pensativo el rubio seguía mirando su libro- o porque su sello de castidad provoca la muerte de aquel que intente tener sexo con ella, sin el poder de un ser divino o uno de igual capacidad es imposible romper el sello no es así? Cosas que se pueden solucionar engañando los principios del sello y creo que Shamuhaza sabe cómo hacerlo- mencionaba a nadie en particular.

-**El sello solo es para impedir que se engendre al anti-Dios y para engendrarlo se necesita de ciertos requisitos, nada podría detener a ese Dios maligno si tu pequeño amigo lo logra, aunque… esa energía que sentí hace unas horas, hace milenios no lo sentía, solo un ser podría provocar esa sensación maligna y es el mismo ser que la elfa oscura invoco-** la voz mostraba cierto repudio en su voz- **ese sería el único ente que podría detener a aquel Dios maligno y si llegara a usar todo su poder, ni siquiera yo podría detenerlo, aunque porque pensarlo, no tengo un cuerpo… será interesante ver lo que depara el futuro de este mundo-** empezó a reír siniestramente

-Usted sabe que es lo que invoco Olga Discordia?- pregunto Kin interesado por lo que escuchaba.

-**Por supuesto, la invocación no es nada más que un Dragón y no cualquier Dragón, aquel que provoco el mayor de los caos en mi mundo, aquel que unifico a varios Dioses e incluso a los Reyes de mis dominios para sellarlo- **a pesar del repudio y desprecio que se notaba con claridad, había también un tono de respeto y cierto temor en su hablar, algo que Kin tomo nota- **Trihexa, el Dragón del Apocalipsis-** finalizo.

-Pero, si es un ser apocalíptico entonces porque está ayudando a Olga?- cuestiono el rubio con cierta intriga recordando al castaño con las cadenas en su cuerpo.

-**Eso es algo que también provoca cuestiones en mí, la única vez que lo vi estaba destruyendo todo lo que tenía a su paso- **menciono aquella grave voz, mientras la ira contenida se apreciaba completamente en cada palabra-** Si vas a intentar algo, será mejor que empieces a moverte mocoso, que no será un enemigo fácil de vencer y el poder que te otorgué no será suficiente… de hecho, dudo mucho que siquiera puedan vencerlo- **su risa producía cierta irritación en el rubio.

-Como usted ordene- fueron las simples palabras del mago que continuo su camino hacia los calabozos del castillo, mientras su libro absorbía lentamente la esencia de los muertos que le rodeaban.

Sus pasos se perdieron en las profundidades del castillo.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Los elementos de High School DxD y Kuroinu: Kedakaki Seijo wa Hakudaku ni Somaru utilizados en la historia, no son de mi pertenencia. El derecho de cada uno, a sus respectivos creadores y autores. Este fic lo hice sin ánimo de lucro, solo con el motivo de entretener.

* * *

**Arco único: Otra oportunidad.**

**Capítulo 3:**** Broken Wings**

**Ciudad Académica Compartida - Sur de Japón**

Tantos años habían pasado en el mundo, que el avance tecnológico y arquitectónico era bastante siendo pocos los lugares en el mundo los cuales mantenían esa apariencia del pasado para recordar la cultura.

Aquella gran ciudad, era la demostración perfecta del avance que tuvieron en esos cien años.

Un campus completo, con las edificaciones necesarias y los elementos suficientes para el estudio e investigación de las materias que el alumnado querría seguir.

Un parque recreativo, el cual actuaba como pulmón de la ciudad universitaria la cual fue creada con el propósito de darle la libertad necesaria a los alumnos para sus tiempos libres.

Y los estadios Olímpicos los cuales tenían sus segmentos bien definidos para cada deporte.

Impresionante que aquella ciudad se movilizara por el océano recorriendo el mundo constantemente, teniendo en cuenta su tamaño, era la hazaña más grande creada por el ser humano.

Ya en una de las grandes oficinas, un hombre se encontraba recostado en la silla con sus pies sobre el escritorio, sin importarle el hecho de que estaba desparramando los papeles de entrada y salida de los alumnos.

Su rostro aburrido mientras miraba el cielo a través de la ventana, solo hacía que el paso del tiempo sea mucho más pesado. Bostezando se acomoda sus pelos de puntas doradas, los cuales empezaban a cubrirles los ojos.

-(Creo que un corte no me vendría nada mal)- pensó para sí mismo, antes de que el golpe en la puerta llamara su atención momentáneamente pero solo para ignorarlo, cosa que no pareció detener a la persona detrás, que volvió a golpear la puerta con más fuerza y con más insistencia.

Entendiendo que no se iría hasta que respondiera, el hombre que se encontraba recostado en su asiento no tuvo de otra más que ir a abrir la puerta que lo mantenía bajo llave.

-Jeez~ si lo tengo llaveado, es porque no quiero molestias acaso no pueden entender eso?- cuestionaba el adulto, mientras al abrir completamente la puerta se fijaba en las personas detrás. Una peli azul, una rubia y una peli negra- vaya… esto si es una sorpresa, que las trae por aquí?- pregunto, aunque su desinterés era bastante notorio, intento actuar como si realmente le importara lo que iban a decir.

-Um~ Azazel-san- de todo el grupo que estaba en frente la rubia tomo la palabra- queríamos preguntarle algunas cosas sobre… sobre…- tenía miedo de terminar la oración.

-Sobre que, tengo mucho que hacer y no tengo el tiempo suficiente… no para ustedes- el tono de voz de Azazel mostraba cierto desagrado que lo escondía bastante bien.

-Queríamos escuchar de usted, lo que paso con el caso de Issei- la voz de otro hombre, aunque algo suave, se escuchó en el pasillo acercándose al trio de mujeres y Azazel.

-Como que tuvieron… no se… cien años para intentar descifrarlo o al menos buscar pistas, porque ahora?- Azazel solo cuestiono recostándose por el marco de la puerta y observando al hombre rubio.

-No teníamos permitido mencionarlo, Rias se encargó de que los restos de las Evil Pieces evitara que siquiera pudiéramos nombrarlo- respondió el rubio mientras se tocaba el pecho y fruncía el ceño- ahora que los restos de las Evil Pieces por fin desaparecieron gracias a Sona-sama, podemos volver a hablar de él sin ningún impedimento-

-Ya recuerdo, la muerte de Ajuka provoco que las Evil Pieces dejaran de funcionar correctamente y hasta que su cuerpo no se librara de las piezas los sequitos aun seguirían recibiendo y acatando las ordenes de su amo- murmuraba Azazel mientras se acariciaba el mentón de forma pensativa antes de entre cerrar los ojos- repíteme eso de no tener "permitido mencionarlo"-

-Yuuto-san tiene razón- la pelinegra empezó a hablar- cuando nos enteramos de la muerte del hermano de Rias por las manos de Ise-kun sabíamos que algo no cuadraba, cuando le cuestionamos a Rias de que había hablado con Ise-kun ella solo escupía insensateces diciendo que su peón era un traidor y que debía recibir un castigo-

-Entendimos que la pérdida de su hermano le afecto bastante, pero cuando le confrontamos y preguntamos cómo se encontraba Issei- la peli azul cerro los ojos y arrugo la frente recordando esa sensación de dolor- ella utilizo las piezas y ordeno que ni siquiera su nombre mencionáramos… todos nosotros-

-Sí, recuerdo que las primeras Evil Pieces tenían la capacidad de convertir a sus reencarnados en simples muñecos, cosa que con el paso del tiempo empezaron a quitarlo, pero la princesita tenía un set de los viejos gracias a su hermano- mencionaba Azazel mirando al grupo- pero porque tardo tanto en que los vestigios de las Evil Pieces dejaran de actuar sobre ustedes, la muerte de Ajuka provoco que todo el sistema maldito de aquellas piezas colapsara-

-Las piezas que aun poseíamos dentro, provocaba que las ordenes de Rias aun sean aplicables y el poco poder que transmitía era suficiente para aplicar el castigo por no cumplir la orden- Yuuto explicaba las razones que a él se le dio.

-Después de que… ejecutarán a Ise-san… Sona-sama nos llamó a los laboratorios- la rubia empezaba a hablar nuevamente- nos encontramos con varios reencarnados los cuales serían liberados de las Evil pieces pero aun conservarían su transformación a demonio y que si querían quedarse con sus amos, podían convirtiéndose en un Pseudo-sequito pero sin las piezas de ajedrez dentro- explicaba- cuando nos extrajeron las piezas, fue cuando podíamos volver a decir su nombre- finalizaba su explicación mientras pequeñas lagrimas se formaban en sus ojos.

-Siempre fuiste la más emocional del grupo- hablaba Azazel sin darle mayor importancia- así que la pequeña Sitri logro encontrar una forma de sacar las piezas malditas sin matar al reencarnado, le tomo esos cien años, pero es un mal tiempo ahora que ya no está- pensaba en voz alta, mientras el grupo aun le prestaba atención- Ahora no podrán decir que fue mala idea ponerla como la siguiente Beelzebub- murmuraba mientras reía satisfecho porque hicieron caso a su recomendación.

-Después de eso, prácticamente nos separamos todos… Gasper fue con Valerie de vuelta a lo que era su antiguo hogar, mientras que Rosseweisse volvió a Asgard como ayudante de Odin y principal entrenadora de las reclutas a Valkirias- comento la peli azul mientras Azazel solo asentía.

-(Bueno no me sorprende mucho esto… la única razón por la que este equipo nunca llego a romperse y separarse desde un inicio fue por el muchacho)- el gobernador de los caídos mantenía esa sonrisa burlona en su rostro mirando al grupo en frente suyo.

-Entonces… va contarnos? No confío en Rias después de todo lo que llego a suceder- hablo la pelinegra.

-Realmente… Akeno, Xenovia, Asia, Kiba… cambiaron bastante y no digo solo por lo físico… los juzgue mal - menciono sonriendo el cadre mientras miraba al grupo- y yo creí que abandonaron al chico, tal vez ahora empiecen a dar vuelta todo y creo que no faltara poco para que el karma actué- hablaba con tranquilidad- si quieren saber que paso al completo, busquen a Serafall, aunque tengo entendido que ya no siempre está en el inframundo pueden encontrarla en California, creo que pasa más tiempo en esa oficina que en cualquier otra, caso contrario- el gobernador de los caídos saco un papel de sus bolsillos- pueden llamarla a ese número, siempre lo tengo conmigo por si me olvido, devuélvanmelo cuando ya tengan todo lo que buscaban-

-Azazel-sensei- Yuuto tomo el papel con el número de la Leviatán- muchas gracias- hizo una leve reverencia, que las chicas acompañaron.

-Ya no soy tu sensei chico, pero demuéstrame que no me estoy equivocando con ustedes esta vez- finalizo Azazel mientras cerraba la puerta y volvía a su asiento, dejando atrás al antiguo grupo Gremory quienes continuaron en su búsqueda sobre la verdad.

Volviendo a poner sus piernas sobre el escritorio y recostándose nuevamente sobre su asiento, su mirada volvió a posarse sobre el cielo despejado, mientras sonreía levemente.

Mientras los minutos pasaban, el solo recordar como tenía esa relación padre e hijo con el castaño le provocaba nostalgia.

-Viejo… realmente… qué harías en mi lugar?- cuestiono Azazel mientras cerraba los ojos.

-Es difícil decirlo, son decisiones complicadas pero por lo que veo, lo estás haciendo muy bien- esa voz provoco un sobresalto en el gobernador que no pudo sostenerse y al estar completamente recostado en la silla hizo que esta se deslizara por el suelo hasta caerse.

Poniéndose de pie mientras gruñía, el gobernador observa al propietario de aquella voz que provoco su caída.

Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa, mientras señalaba al bigotón de pelos blancos delante suyo- Viejo! Anciano!- empezó a llamarlo sin dejar de mirarlo.

-Donde quedo el respeto hacia tu Padre?- cuestiono el peli blanco sonriéndole.

-Respeto? Dime una sola vez donde te mostré respeto… además anciano, se supone que estás muerto!... creo que dejare las bebidas un tiempo- murmuro el gobernador incrédulo.

-Claro, culpa a la bebida… un gusto volver a verte Hijo- saludo el peli blanco con una sonrisa tranquila.

Azazel sabía, que una larga charla se avecinaba en ese momento.

* * *

_El lugar era un terreno rocoso y desolado, con significativos rastros de que una gran batalla se había librado._

_El castaño que se encontraba de rodillas miraba lo que tenía en sus brazos, el cuerpo de un hombre._

_Los pelos rojos y la mirada suave que le daba aquel adulto en sus brazos, mientras el castaño tenía un rostro enojado._

_Sangre caía de las comisuras de los labios del pelirrojo, mientras su cuerpo maltrecho y completamente herido tenia sangre a borbotones._

_Un brazo le faltaba y un agujero bastante grande tenía en el vientre._

_El castaño por su parte tenía el cuerpo completamente humeante, mientras las heridas profundas se cerraban lentamente en su cuerpo dejando solo las manchas de sangre en él._

_-Issei-kun- dijo débilmente mientras le sonreía al castaño- perdón por obligarte a hacer esto- continuo._

_-Porque lo hiciste?- cuestiono el castaño mirando al pelirrojo- porque intentaste apresarme!? Que hice para que quieran convertirme en un experimento?-_

_Dejando salir una leve risa- Somos demonios Issei-kun… está en nuestras raíces desear por más… ya sea dinero, mujeres, prestigio… poder- dijo el pelirrojo- Tienes el poder del Dragón apocalíptico… eso es algo que Ajuka deseaba investigar y experimentar, pero cuando opusiste resistencia… era mi amigo… crecí con él y a pesar de ser un Maou, lo sobrepasaste en poder- mencionaba- tenía que ayudarlo para suprimirte y aun así este fue el resultado, la guerra te cambio bastante- comentaba riendo entre dientes-… pero también me olvide de algo…-_

_Issei solo escuchaba mientras fruncía el ceño y apretaba los dientes._

_-Tu eres mi familia… te consideraba… no, te considero mi hermanito sabes?- sonriendo entre dientes y sangre cayendo de su boca, Sirzechs continuo- me deje llevar por mi avaricia y te trate como a mi enemigo allí- el hablar se le hacía cada vez más difícil- perdón por orillarte a esto- fueron sus últimas palabras, mientras el castaño acostaba el cuerpo y se ponía de pie._

_Lentamente el lugar se oscurecía, mientras su alrededor cambiaba._

_Una habitación, como de la realeza._

_Mientras intentaba descubrir en la habitación de quien se encontraba, el castaño miro como una sombra se acercaba a él._

_No paso mucho antes de sentir un ardor en su mejilla y ver que la sombra tenía su brazo extendido, señal de que le había abofeteado._

_Los colores empezaban a bañar el lugar, rebelando quien era aquella sombra._

_El cuerpo de una mujer hermosa y un cabello rojo como la sangre. Una Sangre Carmesí._

_Rias Gremory era quien lo había abofeteado, mientras le observaba con desprecio, enojo, decepción, tristeza y rechazo._

_-Cómo puedes- la voz de la Gremory era bastante baja- después de lo que hiciste, aun te atreves a mostrar tu rostro por estos lugares!? No solo me entero de la muerte de mi hermano- dijo entre lágrimas- sino que vienes y dices que fuiste tú quien lo asesino!- Exclamo._

_-Rias- intento hablar el castaño, solo para recibir otra bofetada que lo dejo estupefacto._

_-No digas ninguna palabra!- dijo la pelirroja llorando- es imposible…- murmuraba mientras empezaba a caminar de lado a lado- es imposible…- seguía diciendo entre lágrimas mientras se apreciaba como la ansiedad y angustia la consumían- Onii-sama nunca haría algo así… es un error… si eso debe ser- murmuraba pero Issei aun así la escuchaba._

_-El intento apresarme por el poder de Trihexa, Rias- dijo el castaño mirando al suelo, antes de sentir como su cuerpo se entumecía y el dolor lo invadía completamente._

_-Es imposible que él hiciera algo así!- exclamo con fuerza la pelirroja, mientras utilizaba la unión que tenía con los peones dentro del castaño para anclarlo al suelo- tú lo asesinaste… tú…- la pelirroja temblaba levemente._

_-Yo no lo haría porque quisiera, yo solo me defendía… por favor Rias… créeme- pidió el castaño mientras caía lentamente y se sostenía con sus brazos para no dejar caer su cuerpo completamente al suelo._

_-Mi Onii-sama me hubiese preguntado primero- decía Rias mientras negaba con la cabeza- es una mentira… todo lo que dices… mientes! No tengo porque creer en tus palabras, mentiroso!- mascullo la pelirroja mientras los alrededores nuevamente se volvían completamente negro._

_El castaño se encontraba allí, sosteniéndose en ese inexistente suelo mientras respiraba pesadamente._

_-Yo no lo hice porque quisiera- se dijo a sí mismo, mientras las lágrimas querían brotar de sus ojos- yo no los traicione- murmuro al vacío._

_-Lo sé- pero la voz de una mujer delante suyo respondió- ellos lo hicieron- continuo mientras empezaba a reír con burla._

_Issei levanto la cabeza observando a la mujer delante._

_Cabello negro y ojos violetas que el recordaba perfectamente. Aquella vestimenta de BDSM que cubría muy poco de su cuerpo._

_-Raynare- murmuro lentamente el castaño, viendo como la sonrisa en la pelinegra se ensanchaba- yo ya te supere… no puedes…-_

_-No puedo? Dime querido… que es lo que no puedo?- cuestiono con burla la pelinegra- sabes lo feliz que me hace saber, que a pesar de todo este tiempo aun no te olvidas de mí?- menciono acopando el rostro del castaño- aunque yo no soy el problema ahora- dijo riendo._

_-Cállate- dijo el castaño mientras intentaba ponerse de pie en varios intentos, pero solo llegando a ponerse de rodillas._

_-No seas tan malo… sabes? Después de todo lo que pasaste, no crees que hubiese sido mejor quedar muerto en la plaza de nuestra cita?- cuestiono mientras daba vueltas alrededor del castaño- hubieses evitado tantos problemas- mencionaba con un tono feliz- no hubieses tenido la responsabilidad de cuidar a una niña malcriada, de tener que hacer sus mandados, luchar sus batallas- seguía diciendo la pelinegra mientras sonreía más y más- sacrificar tu humanidad- dijo con un tono sombrío._

_Issei no decía nada, solo apretaba los puños con fuerza._

_-Pero no! Tenías que aceptar tu reencarnación como si nada, tenías que aferrarte a esa pequeña luz de esperanza… luchaste para sobrevivir- mencionaba con enojo Raynare- incluso me dejaste morir-_

_-Merecías morir!- exclamo el castaño._

_-Y ellos no?- cuestiono la pelinegra posicionándose a la altura del castaño y abrazando el rostro del mismo escondiéndolo entre sus pechos- con todo lo que te hicieron… solo fuiste una herramienta, algo desechable, no eres indispensable- decía antes de levantar el rostro del castaño- no lo fuiste en nuestro mundo y no lo serás en este… Issei~- dijo dándole un beso- mi lindo Issei- murmuro nuevamente antes de continuar besándolo, mientras el castaño veía borroso- ya no eres necesario- escucho, pero esta vez no era la voz de Raynare._

_Su pecho le apretaba, el aire se le acababa y el castaño se estaba desesperando._

_Bajo la vista y observo una mano penetrándole el pecho, sobre el corazón._

_Cuando la mano era retirada lentamente, en las palmas pudo observar lo que había sido extraído de él._

_Su vista se nublaba de vuelta, pero pudo observar quien estaba frente suyo esta vez._

_Sonriéndole como si nada malo hubiera sucedido, mientras sostenía aquellas piezas de peón ensangrentadas._

_-Ya cumpliste tu propósito- dijo la mujer quien no tenía ninguna pizca de remordimientos en su rostro- Hiciste bien… Mi lindo peón- fue la dulce voz de Rias._

* * *

**Segunda Caravana - A pocos Kilómetros de Geofu**

Abriendo los ojos abruptamente mientras se sentaba en su lugar con cierta brusquedad, el castaño sentía el sudor bajar por su rostro.

Gruñendo por lo bajo y pasándose una de sus manos por su frente, Issei tomaba algunas bocanadas de aire intentando relajarse al sentir como su corazón palpitaba con fuerza.

Ese sueño, ese recuerdo, era algo que no pensaba lo volvería a sentir.

Algo dentro suyo aún se estaba aferrando al pasado y su charla con Chloe paso por su mente. Ella tal vez tenía razón, todo lo que estaba sintiendo era por esa parte de él que aún se aferraba a su pasado.

Su lado humano.

Su cuerpo, su mente, sus poderes, todo ello podría ser algo que ningún humano posee o que no podría poseer, el física y mentalmente era un ser sobrenatural, pero si tomaba en cuenta todo ello, entonces había una parte que aún no aceptaba el hecho de que él era un dragón.

Su corazón. Su Espíritu. Su propia alma estaba provocándole esos estragos emocionales y cargándole de estrés.

Desde que se convirtió en demonio, su corazón no había cambiado, a pesar de ser demonio él podía sentir piedad, empatía, tristeza y alegría por otros, sin orgullo, sin ego, algo que solo un humano es capaz. Él no era lo más bueno en ese tiempo, ni ahora.

Pero era lo suficientemente bueno, para tender una mano a quien lo necesitara, algo que él no se percataba. Era su naturaleza humana, algo que todos los humanos pueden tener.

Y era su misma naturaleza la que estaba causándole problemas ahora.

¿Tal vez Trihexa tenía razón?

Él estaba colapsando.

Pero como podría calmarse, poner su mente en paz.

¿Qué podría hacer?

-Issei-sama?- la voz de una mujer llamó su atención lo cual al darse vuelta observo como las tres monjas estaban acomodadas en la misma carreta que él, durmiendo sobre la madera y utilizando unos cuantos pajares agrupados como almohadas, aunque una de ellas estaba despierta mirándole con cierta preocupación- Se encuentra bien Issei-sama?- pregunto Lucia acercándose a Issei.

Eso provoco que el castaño se alejara por reflejo ante la invasión a su espacio personal. Suspirando levemente solo atina a asentir, antes de preguntarse algo- No se suponía que se les otorgo una carreta con lona para ustedes? Que hacen aquí?- cuestiono.

-Huh!?-La monja solo empezó a jugar con sus dedos mientras balbuceaba algunas palabras.

Negando con su cabeza, el castaño mira el cielo estrellado antes de levantarse y salir de la carreta- Ya no importa, vuelve a dormir que dentro de un rato puede que volvamos a marchar así que, sería mejor que descanses- menciono.

Acercándose al borde de la carreta la monja miro al castaño aun con preocupación- Y usted? No volverá a descansar?- cuestiono solo para sentir la mano del castaño sobre su cabeza.

-Estoy bien no te preocupes, vigilare los alrededores- menciono Issei alejándose lentamente mientras era observado con atención por la monja.

Algo reacia, acepto las palabras del castaño y volvió a acostarse aunque ya no pudo conciliar el sueño.

* * *

**Con Issei**

Caminando hacia la zona donde se supone estaban las caballeros haciendo guardia, el castaño se propuso en hacerles de relevo. Se estaba dejando llevar bastante en ese momento, al punto que incluso logro conciliar el sueño cuando tenía otros planes.

Tenía que adelantarse y llegar al reino antes que todos para deshacerse de los enemigos que rondaran en el lugar, encontrase con la "Princesa Guerrera", informarle de la situación y luego dirigirse hacia donde estarían Olga y las demás.

-Sencillo de decir que de hacer- murmuro el castaño, recordando que según las palabras de Dalia el estaría a cargo del ataque o la defensa.

Llegando al punto donde estaban haciendo guardia, Issei observa los naranjos cabellos de la mujer que estaba de turno.

Poniéndose a lado sin hacer ningún tipo de ruido- Leona era tu nombre, cierto?- sorprendió el castaño a la mujer.

-Kyaaa!- ante la repentina aparición del chico dragón como es que la mayoría realmente lo conocía, la peli naranja no supo cómo reaccionar correctamente dejándose llevar y lanzando un pequeño grito.

Issei por su parte solo levanto una ceja- esperemos que eso no haya despertado a las demás- intento bromear, provocando un fuerte sonrojo en la peli naranja- aunque creí que siendo nuestra centinela estarías más atenta a tus alrededores- y el sonrojo de la caballero solo se atenuó más.

-Creí que estarías durmiendo todavía- murmuro la peli naranja intentando sacarse esa sensación caliente en sus mejillas por la ligera vergüenza que sentía.

-No puedo dormir y pensé que sería mejor venir a hacer cambio con la persona que está haciendo guardia, aunque creo que tu pequeño grito realmente despertó a algunas- menciono Issei mirando hacia la caravana percatándose que algunas de las caballeros salían de las carretas- No crees que ya fue suficiente el tiempo que estas sonrojada? No estarás enferma o algo verdad?- pregunto sin siquiera mirarla, pero sabiendo que la mujer estaba más roja que nunca.

-Ya deja de burlarte- pidió la peli naranja golpeando el costado del castaño que solo sonrió- realmente, no eres lo que aparentas- menciono.

-Aparento? Y que aparento?- pregunto el castaño curioso por lo que diría la mujer.

-Cuando te vi por primera vez en Feoh, pensé que eras algún tipo de asesino inmisericorde que estaba solo para matarnos a todos, esa sensación de muerte que desprendías en ese momento era muy notorio- Leona menciono mientras el castaño fijo su mirada en ella, quien tenía una mano en su mentón mientras pensaba que decir- pero luego de que salvaste a esas monjas, empezaste a liberar a todas las mujeres que estaban siendo abusadas por esos mercenarios acabando con el enemigo que amenazo Feoh y toda su gente- continuo- y ahora estas aquí burlándote de mí, contrastando completamente con esa imagen de guerrero sanguinario o Héroe, como te llaman algunas… incluso Dalia pensó en llamarte así- decía sus pensamientos- llegado a este punto, tal vez solo eres alguien que ayuda a quien lo necesita e intenta divertirse un poco, aunque tu apariencia grita sospechoso número uno, eso, además no lo parece o no lo demuestras mucho, pero parece que algo te preocupa muy en el fondo-

Abriendo los ojos con sorpresa ante las palabras de la peli naranja, Issei solo atina a reír por sus opiniones acerca de su persona- Vaya… no pensé que tendrías todo ese pensamiento de mí en tu cabeza- comento con cierta gracia.

-Qué quieres que te diga, no te conozco de nada, así que, hasta que no interactúe más contigo me quedare con esa forma de pensar hacia ti- Leona suspiro entonces, sintiéndose libre de ese ardor en sus mejillas.

-Bueno… en eso tienes razón- compartió el castaño sentándose a lado de la caballero- pero con eso de que "Algo me preocupa" porque estas tan segura?-

-Bueno, hay veces en las que pareces perdido en tu pensamiento y como te dije, no te das cuenta pero tu expresión no es la de alguien tranquilo o sin ningún tipo de problemas- Leona miraba al castaño observando el rostro levemente sorprendido que poseía- Si, hay veces que eres tan fácil de leer por tus expresiones- menciono.

Issei observo el rostro de Leona y solo atino a reír por lo bajo al observar como tenía una mueca como victoriosa por ello- Bueno… eso quiere decir que estas prestando atención a lo que hago- y esa mueca desapareció siendo reemplazado por el pequeño sonrojo nuevamente- es broma, es broma- dijo el castaño al ver lo que había provocado- ahora en serio, algo que no me dijo Dalia es que tienen planeado realmente al llegar a Geofu… Si el lugar está bajo ataque dudo mucho que podamos ingresar sin pelear y como ustedes dicen confiar en mi para la pelea, si yo quedo en la vanguardia como defenderán la retaguardia? No estarán pensando depender completamente de mi o sí?- cuestiono con seriedad.

-Bueno~- Leona desvió la mirada algo nerviosa por la pregunta, ciertamente no tenían un plan en concreto y como vieron que el castaño era capaz de hacerle frente a todo un grupo por su cuenta Dalia no tenía muchas preocupaciones, pero escuchando las palabras de Issei, tenía un punto.

-No tienen un plan no es así?- dijo el castaño recibiendo la negativa por parte de la peli naranja, suspirando Issei mira el cielo pensando cómo actuar- ve a despertar a todos, nos movemos ahora- ordeno.

-Enserio?- cuestiono Leona solo para ver el rostro enojado del castaño- Ok, ok. Pero porque apurarnos ahora? Estamos a mitad de la madrugada y dentro de un par de horas saldrá el sol, porque no prepararnos para llegar al amanecer?- cuestiono.

-Quiero aprovechar la oscuridad de la noche para movernos, si están atacando en la noche podremos usar esa oscuridad a favor con ustedes defendiendo la retaguardia y yo voy a poder cargarme rápidamente a los que tengamos en frente, si hay luz serán un blanco más fácil… nuestra caravana es algo grande y con la noche al menos podremos pasar desapercibido con algo más de facilidad que en el día- explico el castaño levantándose- así que avisa a las demás y prepárense, nos vamos en cuestión de minutos y dile a Dalia que no dependa tanto de mi… no soy un héroe que estará para salvar a todos siempre- finalizo alejándose para también despertar a los demás.

Issei tenía un punto y era mejor moverse ahora.

* * *

**Murallas de Geofu - Torres de Vigía**

Caminando con cierta prisa sobre el camino de la muralla, una mujer vestida con una superior de cuero con un corte V en el medio de la misma dejando ver la línea de sus pechos y con unos pantalones vaqueros además de que sus botas negras hacían bastante ruido con sus pasos, su rostro solo tenía una mueca molesta y un entrecejo fruncido.

Su cabellera roja se mecía por la leve brisa nocturna y sus ojos del mismo color miraban la nota donde Vault declaraba la creación de su nueva nación. -De todas las personas… porque Vault… porque haces esto- murmuro llegando a su destino.

-Señora?- la voz de una de sus subordinadas la saco de su mundo de pensamientos- necesita algo señora?- pregunto provocando que una de las cejas de la pelirroja temblara.

-No soy tan vieja para que me digas de esa manera- menciono mirando a su subordinada.

-Pero es nuestra comandante no podemos faltarle al respeto Señora- menciono la mercenaria provocando que el temblor en las cejas de la pelirroja aumentara.

-Con Maia está bien, no hay necesidad de que me hablen con tanta formalidad en realidad- menciono masajeándose el puente de la nariz- y bien, como quedamos después del ataque de hoy?-

-Los daños a las murallas ya es bastante, si tenemos otro ataque será difícil que esta vez no ingresen a la ciudad, pudimos responder bastante bien a los primeros ataques pero utilizamos bastantes recursos contra los diablillos- menciono la soldado pasándole un papel- además en medio de la batalla pudimos mandar a alguien al reino más cercano para que pida apoyo-

-Feoh es el más cercano, pero aun así dudo que nos puedan ayudar- menciono Maia mientras le pasaba otro papel a la mercenario- no somos los únicos bajo ataque en realidad-

-Vault!?- dijo sorprendida la mercenario- el Héroe de Guerra!? Pero cómo!?- su voz mostraba incredulidad ante todo.

-No entiendo como termino así, algo habrá pasado… ese no es el Vault que conocí cuando estaba en su escuadrón- comentaba la pelirroja mientras miraba la luna con cierta tristeza.

-Tu… desde que te salvo aquella vez, tu estuviste…- la mercenaria no pudo terminar su oración al ser callada por la peli roja.

-No lo digas, simplemente no lo digas- el poco animo en su voz y la mueca triste en Maia era clara señal de que la conversación no le hacía bien- déjame la guardia desde aquí, ve a descansar- ordeno mientras su subordinada asentía y se retiraba.

Maia quedo sola entonces observando el paisaje nocturno- Porque lo haces Vault?- susurro observando como unas sombras de gran tamaño se movían hacia su dirección. Eso la hizo espabilar casi al instante- que demonios… ¡?- dándose cuenta de lo que se avecinaba- Todos en posición! Enemigo a la vista!- exclamo con todas sus fuerzas provocando que sus soldados y guerreras se alistaran rápidamente.

* * *

**A pocos Kilómetros de Geofu**

En la oscuridad de la noche, dos grandes sombras se movían en la distancia mientras la luz de la luna daba un aspecto tenebroso a ambos seres gigantes.

Mientras tanto en la tierra cabalgando iban un gran número de mercenarios quienes vitoreaban ante la batalla que se avecinaba.

-Llegaremos en un par de minutos, Vault! Cuáles son las ordenes!?- Hicks miraba a su líder observando como este sonreía con suficiencia.

-Mandaremos a los Ettin primero, con su tamaño será fácil para ellos pasar las murallas y nosotros aprovecharemos la oscuridad de la noche para acabar con las defensas internas… lo más probable que la vanguardia intenten parar a estos dos gigantes pero todo será inefectivo- el pelinegro empezó a reír- Un grupo flanqueara e intentara llegar por el lado Este, forzaran su entrada desde ese punto con todas las defensas concentradas en los gigantes será fácil- dijo su plan mientras miraba a Hicks- tu estas a cargo de esa parte, así que muévanse- ordeno, mientras el grupo se separaba en dos.

**(N/A: Me olvide decirlo antes, un Ettin es un gigante de dos cabezas, familiares de los ogros pero más pequeño que los gigantes de sangre pura. Su tamaño varía entre 20 a 40 metros.)**

Vault observo entonces como las torres vigías en las murallas prendían sus faroles en señal de que se habían percatado de ellos- Bien, bien… a ver que tantas resistencias puedes poner… ataquen!- y la pelea había comenzado.

Los dos gigantes comenzaron su carrera hacia la muralla siendo seguidos por los mercenarios de Kuroinu.

* * *

**Con Maia**

**-**Esas cosas!- su exclamación demostraba cierta incredulidad ante los gigantes que se acercaban- esos monstruos!-

-Señora Maia! Tenemos que alejarnos de la zona, las murallas no aguantaran la embestida!- reacciono una de sus guerreras.

-Todos reorganícense en las torres del castillo! Que un grupo se encargue de evacuar a la mayor cantidad de civiles!- ordeno la pelirroja mirando al grupo que se encontraba detrás de las murallas, antes de mirar de vuelta al frente- maldición, prepárense para el impacto!- exclamo observando como los gigantes embestían las murallas y lo derribaban sin esfuerzo.

La batalla comenzó y nada pintaba a algo bueno.

Sacando su espada la pelirroja salto desde lo alto de la torre, utilizando los pliegues de los bordes para ir amortiguando la caída antes de caer sobre uno de los mercenarios enemigos.

Observando como nada paraba el avance de los gigantes, las ideas que pasaban por su mente se iban reduciendo lentamente.

Esquivando un ataque dirigido a su espalda, la pelirroja rodo por el suelo mirando como varios mercenarios la rodeaban.

-Je, enserio todos juntos contra mí? Creo que sigo siendo mucha mujer para que puedan manejarme- menciono la peli roja con burla.

-La pequeña Maia, sí que ha crecido- dijo uno de los mercenarios observando a la pelirroja mientras se pasaba el dorso de la mano sobre sus labios y sonreía con cierta perversidad.

-Jajajaja, ahora entiendo porque Vault quería hacerte una visita- menciono otro, provocando que la mencionada apretara el mango de su espada- cogerte será una de los logros más grandiosos-

-Enserio crees que dejare que alguno de ustedes me toquen siquiera- refuto la pelirroja con veneno.

-Tienes bastante confianza ahora, pero sigues siendo la misma mocosa rebelde- dijo otro mercenario quien se acercaba a ella con la guardia alta.

Al ver que ninguno de ellos atacaría, la pelirroja tomo la iniciativa con un rápido movimiento de piernas, acercándose al más despistado del grupo quien se encontraba mirando sus pechos.

La espada de Maia corto diagonalmente su torso, mientras el cuerpo del mercenario caía inerte al suelo desangrándose.

Rápidamente la pelirroja, dio media vuelta bloqueando un ataque de los mercenarios antes de agacharse y esquivar otro ataque que iba dirigido a su cabeza.

-El hecho que Vault quiere que te atrapemos lo hace más complicado, pero no dijo que te atrapemos ilesa- menciono uno de los mercenarios, antes de sentir algo en su entre pierna.

-Hablas mucho para una pelea donde tu vida está en juego- la pelirroja dijo con repudio, mientras su espada que estaba en la entre pierna del mercenario cortaba lo que, lo hacía hombre.

El grito del mercenario atrajo más atención hacia la pelirroja, siendo rodeada por más y más mercenarios.

Apretando sus dientes con fuerza, Maia se preparaba para lo que sería una larga pelea pero un golpe detrás de su cabeza provoco que cayera con fuerza al suelo.

Intentando no perder la consciencia la pelirroja mira sobre su hombro intentando ver quien la había atacado, abriendo completamente los ojos al observar como un hombre que reconocía perfectamente, se acercaba a ella con una sonrisa plasmada en el rostro- V-Vault- susurro antes de que todo se vuelva oscuro.

* * *

**Con la segunda Caravana.**

El castaño, quien se encontraba levemente adelantado al grupo observaba desde el cielo la situación en el reino de Geofu.

Entrecerrando sus ojos, sabía que el reino ya estaba bajo ataque confirmando uno de sus temores.

Acercándose de vuelta a la caravana, el castaño fue rápido con sus preguntas y ordenes- Dalia! Porque zona del reino nos acercamos!?-

La pelinegra no tardó en responder al observar el rostro serio del chico dragón como le decían algunos- El lado Este- fue la llana respuesta.

-Aceleraremos el paso, las acompañare hasta la entrada y desde allí quedaran prácticamente solas, darán el apoyo que sea necesario y yo me encargare de esas cosas que están atacando el reino- Issei fue claro con sus órdenes, provocando que varias de las caballeras abran los ojos con sorpresa.

-Ya empezaron el ataque! Rápido! Caballería adelanten la marcha serán la fuerza que acompañara a Issei, Infantería se quedara con la caravana y la protegerán, tenemos tres civiles con nosotras que no saben luchar- organizo la pelinegra, mientras Leona se acercaba al castaño.

-Tu guías el camino Issei-san, contamos contigo- menciono la peli naranja, mientras la caballería se acomodaba detrás de ella.

Issei solo asintió antes de marcar el camino, siendo seguidas por las caballeras pero antes de irse completamente- Dalia! Si el enemigo los supera en número y no tienes como contraatacar o responder de manera favorable, retírate y evita la mayor cantidad de bajas… si ellos los atrapan sabes lo que pasara y no creo que este allí para ayudarte esta vez, por lo que pude ver, tendré que luchar contra un par de gigantes- menciono antes de retirarse con la caballería, mientras la pelinegra saltaba de su posición.

-Espera! Gigantes! Issei! ISSEI!- pero el castaño ya se alejó del grupo- Maldición… todos en marcha!- y la caravana acelero el paso, lo suficiente para no alejarse tanto de la caballería y del castaño.

* * *

**Zona Este de Geofu**

**Con Hicks**

Pasar por las puertas del este no fueron un gran problema para el mejor mercenario de Vault, con la mayoría de las defensas intentando detener a ese par de gigantes, no encontraron mucha resistencia.

La pelea fue de un solo lado, siendo Hicks y sus hombres bajo su mando los que derrotaron a todas las guerreras de la zona, teniéndolas presas con las manos atadas mientras otros no podían esperar el momento para propasarse, sacando un poco de su lujuria tocando los pechos o la entrepierna de las guerreras derrotadas.

-Hicks, desde aquí solo tenemos que flanquear y llegarles por la espalda, unos de nuestros infiltrados informan que intentan desalojar a los civiles de la zona y los están llevando a los interiores del castillo- uno de los mercenarios se acercó al líder del grupo.

-Vault predijo que algo como eso pasaría, que un grupo empiece a llevar a estas mujeres hacia nuestros terrenos, si quieren divertirse no veo porque atrasar el evento, pero varios de ustedes vendrán conmigo, evitaremos que alcancen el castillo- y Hicks agarro a un grupo de hombres para interceptar a las caballeras que se encontraban evacuando a los civiles.

-Oigan, no escuchan eso?- pero uno de los mercenarios llamo la atención de todos mientras miraba a su alrededor intentando encontrar el origen de aquel sonido que solo el parecía escuchar.

-De que estas hablando?- dijo otro de los mercenarios acercándose al que "escuchaba" ese sonido inexistente- acaso las ganas de querer violarlas te hace oír cosas que no existen?- se burló.

-No, tiene razón- y aun tercero también se unió a la conversación- suena como un silbido- dijo mirando hacia el cielo y allí se percató- que es eso?- pregunto viendo una pequeña figura acercándose.

Hicks observo la figura y entrecerró los ojos, sin decir nada se retiró de la zona en busca de Vault, algo no le agradaba de aquello que se acercaba a gran velocidad.

Los mercenarios que se quedaron observaron como aquella figura se acercaba más y más, antes de que otro se percatara que debajo de aquel que volaba en los cielos, un grupo de guerreras se acercaban cabalgando con velocidad.

-Maldición son refuer…- pero sus palabras terminaron antes de acabar su oración, mientras una sombra colisionaba contra él y mandaba a volar el cuerpo, además de levantar una leve cantidad de polvo.

Sus alas que se encontraban levemente extendidas en sus espaldas y sus brazos metálicos que brillaban con la luz de la luna, le daban un aspecto bastante tenebroso al joven que llego al lugar.

Ese sensación de muerte que cubría la zona provoco diversas reacciones en todos.

El grupo de mujeres que se encontraban atadas de manos, sentían miedo no solo porque podría ser un enemigo, sino por el instinto asesino que liberaba.

Una parte de los mercenarios también se encontraban de la misma manera, inmóviles por el miedo pero aquellos que lograron salir de su estupor, no dudaron en lanzarse contra el misterioso muchacho.

Issei solo vio como los mercenarios se acercaban a él con las intenciones claras de acabarlo.

Agarrando del rostro al primer mercenario que tenía en rango, no dudo en estamparlo contra el suelo mientras por la fuerza del impacto no solo agrieto la superficie de piedra, sino que la cabeza del mercenario fue aplastada.

Pero eso no detuvo al castaño, lanzándose sobre el otro mercenario que sin poder reaccionar, sintió como su mandíbula se rompía ante el puñetazo de Issei.

Aturdido por el golpe, no siente cuando el castaño agarra su cabeza y lo tuerce hacia un lado rompiéndole el cuello.

Segundos habían pasado y dos ya habían caído. Fue allí que los demás mercenarios reaccionaron atacando en conjunto, siendo el tercero más cercano quien sonriendo al ver que su ataque parecía iba a impactar en el muchacho, pero perdiendo esa sonrisa al ver como el castaño solo bajo la cabeza evadiendo el corte.

Fue en ese momento que una sombra aún más grande se alzaba detrás del castaño quien se agacho completamente, mientras una espada se incrustaba en la frente del mercenario que había fallado en su ataque.

El caballo de Leona había saltado sobre el castaño, mientras la peli naranja acababa con el mercenario delante.

En ese momento el resto de la caballería llegaba, acabando con una gran parte de aquel grupo mientras los pocos que lograban evitar los ataques de las caballeras empezaban a huir.

-Llegan algo tarde- dijo el castaño mirando a Leona que frunció el ceño.

-Tú te adelantaste mucho- refuto la peli naranja bajando del caballo acercándose a las guerreras que aún se encontraba estupefactas, con miedo y con las manos atadas.

Empezando a liberarlas una a una- Que hacemos ahora?- pregunto Leona mientras el castaño observa como los gigantes estaban continuando su camino hacia el castillo y golpeaban el suelo, tal vez acabando con la poca resistencia que tenían en frente.

-(No se supone que querían violar a las mujeres? Esas bestias parecen acabar con cualquiera que esté en su camino)- pensó el castaño antes de mirar a la peli naranja- ustedes apoyaran con lo que puedan aquí, vean en que necesitan ayuda y muévanse de acuerdo a lo que puedan hacer, no hagan nada loco, me hago entender?- pregunto mientras observaba como Leona y varias más asentían- Intenten encontrar a los marginados y acábenlos, yo tengo que acabar con esas cosas- finalizo antes de extender sus alas e irse.

Leona y su grupo observaron como el castaño se lanzó contra los gigantes sin dudar, mientras las caballeras o mercenarias bajo el mando de Maia no sabían que pensar de la situación- Quien es él?- fue la pregunta que una de ellas se animó a preguntar.

-Probablemente… la única persona que puede acabar con todo esto- fue la vaga respuesta de Leona- cambiando de tema, cual es la situación aquí- más que una pregunta, era una orden que tenían que responder.

Leona quería prepararse correctamente para evitar las bajas o perdidas que el castaño les había pedido no sucedieran.

* * *

**Con el grupo de evacuación**

**Ciudad central de Geofu**

La situación allí no era la mejor, varias de las guerreras de Maia se encontraba con problemas tras problemas al intentar sacar a los civiles de las zonas.

No solo por los gigantes y los mercenarios, quienes dependiendo cual era el primero que los atrapara el destino de las guerreras y los civiles era distinto.

Si no también por los mismos civiles, quienes algunos de los varones traicionaban al grupo y provocaban estragos al grupo, logrando que varias mujeres civiles fueran apresadas por los mercenarios de Kuroinu y los pocos hombres que intentaban luchar contra los traidores murieran en los vanos intentos de defender a su familia o por intentar mantener su moral intacta al no tener pensamientos de convertirse en violador.

Muchos de estos eran asesinados por los mercenarios o eran apresados por los gigantes quienes no dudaban en aplastarlos con sus manos o devorarlos.

Las guerreras aun así intentaban con todo lo que tenían en su poder, parar el avance de las fuerzas invasoras.

La mujer que fue relevada por Maia observaba como los pocos hombres que quedaban en el grupo y que no los habían traicionado seguían luchando en un fútil intento de hacerles ganar tiempo para que alcanzaran el refugio del castillo.

Las esperanzas de ganar esta batalla desaparecían lentamente al ver como estos caían uno a uno.

-(Todo esto… está perdido)- pensó mientras lentamente su agarre sobre la espada que tenía en mano, se iba aflojando.

Pero algo extraño sucedió.

Uno de los gigantes, empezó a caer de espaldas mientras el otro se giraba para ver al nuevo enemigo que derribo a su igual.

Muchos de los mercenarios observaron la caída del gigante, mientras la colosal bestia intentaba ponerse de pie nuevamente, algo mareado por el golpe, sin percatarse de la pequeña figura que estaba sentado sobre una de sus cabezas.

* * *

**Con Issei**

No podía aumentar su poder, no podía acceder a su repertorio de habilidades, pero gracias a su fuerza extrema y velocidad adquirida por todos los años que tuvo que soportar en su mundo, esos gigantes no deberían suponer un desafío.

Al menos eso es lo que piensa ahora que observo como el impactar contra el gigante lo tumbo de un solo golpe y lo dejo aturdido en el suelo por unos segundos, además de provocarle una herida lo suficientemente notoria.

La herida en una de las cabezas del gigante, se notaba bastante ante la pérdida constante de sangre.

Extendiendo sus alas y evitando ser atrapado por una de las manos del gigante, el castaño empezó a moverse en el aire mientras las manos del gigante intentaban apresarlo, pero Issei era más rápido.

Pensando como atacar, observaba la actitud del gigante de dos cabezas.

Increíblemente cada mano parecía moverse por cuenta propia, mientras cada cabeza lo seguía de manera individual y eso solo significaba una cosa- (Cada cabeza controla una parte del cuerpo de manera independiente)- calculo.

Moviéndose de manera aleatoria, evitando ser agarrado por el gigante que había herido al principio, Issei cometió el error de olvidar completamente al otro gigante, siendo apretado por ambas manos como si de un mosquito se tratase.

Las cabezas del segundo gigante empezaron a sonreír ante su logro, pero las sonrisas en ambas cabezas desaparecieron al observar como sus manos eran empujados por el castaño, quien con toda la fuerza que poseía separaba lentamente ambas manos.

-(Pelear contra estos dos sin los poderes de Ddraig o Trihexa será un dolor en la espalda, tengo que ver una manera de recuperarlos… maldición, enserio tiene que pasarme esto ahora?)- pensó el castaño, antes de empujar con toda sus fuerzas y liberarse del gigante, volviendo a levantar vuelo.

Después de su arrebato en Feoh, el castaño había perdido conexión con ambos dragones dentro suyo y no solo eso, si no que sus habilidades parecen haberse bloqueado, descubriéndolo solo hace unos minutos atrás.

Observando como uno de los gigantes extiende sus manos de vuelta hacia él con la intención de atraparlo, Issei hace gala de su velocidad evitando la mano y lanzándose contra la cabeza, pero retrocediendo nuevamente, al ver que la otra mano se interpuso en su camino más rápido de lo esperado.

La independencia en el cuerpo del gigante de dos cabezas, le causaría bastante problemas. En especial al ser dos gigantes.

* * *

**Con Leona**

Después de escuchar a las guerreras locales y la situación, ella y su equipo decidieron por darle caza a los marginados e intentar ayudar al grupo que estaba intentando evacuar a los civiles.

Encontrándose con la sorpresa de que el problema mayor eran los mismos civiles quienes arremetían contra las mujeres indefensas y atacando a las guerreras de Geofu.

Su caballería actuó rápidamente para ayudar al grupo, pero la cantidad de los mercenarios era demasiada.

O lo era, antes de que uno de los gigantes pisara a una gran parte, provocando que la caballería levantara la cabeza observando a la colosal bestia y percatarse que en los brazos del gigante el castaño colgaba antes de volar nuevamente, evitando que estos monstruos de dos cabezas lo atraparan.

-Está completamente loco- fue lo que pensó la peli naranja observando como el castaño luchaba.

Cabalgando hacia el grupo de guerreras que pertenecían a Geofu, se dio cuenta que las guerreras estaban observando la pelea de Issei contra los Ettines, sacándola de sus casillas levemente al ver que el grupo que se supone debían evacuar a los civiles, se estaba concentrando más en el castaño.

-Que creen que hacen!?- exclamo la peli naranja, llamando la atención de varias- No lograran salvar a nadie de esa manera, muévanse!- exclamo con fuerza mientras arremetía contra los pocos mercenarios que se encontraban separados, al evitar ser pisados por los gigantes.

Las guerreras recuperaron la compostura y salieron del leve trance, antes de volver a la pelea para salvar a la mayor cantidad civiles.

Hasta el momento, la persona o ser que se encontraba luchando contra los gigantes al parecer, estaba de su lado.

* * *

**Con Issei**

De vuelta con el castaño, quien se encontraba con algunos problemas seguía buscando una manera de pasar las barreras de ambos gigantes, quienes mostraron tener la capacidad de seguirle el ritmo, o al menos poder aturdir una de las cabezas.-Si puedo sacar del juego a solo una de ellas, el resto será más fácil- murmuro, solo para que una de las manos lograra darle, mandándolo contra el suelo.

Pero levantándose con gran velocidad el castaño se lanzó de vuelta contra el gigante, esta vez sin pensar, con toda la intención de golpear una de las cabezas, pero volviendo a retroceder al ver que esta vez el otro gigante se puso en su camino, dándole un manotazo volviendo a lanzarlo contra el suelo.

Levantándose algo aturdido por el impacto, el castaño se limpia el polvo que se acumuló sobre su cabello, mientras un mercenario corría hacia el para acabarlo, aprovechando que se encontraba distraído o eso creía.

El mercenario sintió las garras del castaño sobre su rostro- No tengo tiempo para ustedes- dijo secamente antes de lanzarlo contra los gigantes, quienes atraparon al mercenario y lo aplastaron con sus manos mientras miraban al castaño.

Extendiendo sus alas nuevamente, Issei empezaba a calcular en una manera en la cual podría vencer a los gigantes de dos cabezas, pero ninguna de sus ideas le parecía buena. Solo le quedaba probar.

Lanzándose de vuelta, el castaño volvió a la mismas de esquivar y atacar, fallando varios de sus planes, pero percatándose de algo bastante interesante.

Por más de que las cabezas controlaban individualmente cada mano, al parecer no siempre concordaban con sus movimientos de pies. Si provocaba que estos trastrabillaran, tal vez, podría utilizar eso a su favor.

* * *

**Central subterránea de Geofu**

Los fuertes sonidos, productos de los pisotones de los gigantes hacían temblar el lugar de tanto en tanto.

El pasillo era amplio con algunos pilares de piedra, y algunas cadenas colgando del techo.

La pelirroja lentamente abría los ojos, observando el suelo y sintiendo como sus manos se encontraban inmovilizadas por unas cadenas, que la mantenían colgando.

Mirando su alrededor, la pelirroja se da cuenta que el lugar donde estaba era una de las bases que se unían al castillo-(Pero cómo?)- se cuestionó mentalmente escuchando como había fuertes sonidos en el exterior-(Esta zona es exclusivo para los soldados del reino, como llegamos aquí)- luchando por liberarse provocando bastante ruido por las cadenas que la mantenían colgando.

-Vaya, vaya, mira quien despertó- uno de los mercenarios se acercó a la pelirroja- vamos, mantén la calma, esto terminara más rápido de lo que crees… o tal vez no- dijo mientras empezaba a reír y varios más empezaban a aparecer en la sala, cada uno de ellos sin sus pantalones.

La pelirroja a pesar de la situación en la que se encontraba, intento no perder su temple- pues contigo, tal vez solo dure unos segundos, ni que hablar de los otros- menciono con sorna, observando como los otros mercenarios ponían muecas molestas ante el comentario.

-Sí que te sentaron bien todos estos años, realmente cambiaste mucho pequeña Maia- pero la voz de ese hombre provoco que su temple tranquilo desapareciera bastante rápido, mientras la persona en cuestión hacia acto de presencia- Tiempo sin verte- saludo.

-Vault- fue todo lo que Maia dijo observando al pelinegro- así que, era cierto… tu eres quien está detrás de todo esto- murmuro, recibiendo una risa burlona del líder de Kuroinu- porque lo haces?-

-Porque no?- dijo el pelinegro en respuesta- dime, a cuantas batallas fuimos? A cuantos compañeros de espadas perdimos? A pesar de todo lo que lográbamos para el Reino, nosotros no conseguíamos nada- menciono mientras señalaba a los mercenarios a su alrededor- Mientras esa Reinita tuya se regocijaba en sus riquezas y mantenía ese enorme trasero pegado en una silla, nosotros teníamos que dar nuestras vidas porque ella simplemente lo ordenaba-

-Eres considerado un Héroe de Guerra, que más quieres?- cuestiono la pelirroja solo para recibir la risa del pelinegro.

-Más que simple reconocimiento… al luchar, todos nosotros tenemos aspiraciones- empezó el pelinegro- muchos aquí, quieren riquezas, otros poder… pero había algo en el que todos concordamos, todos queríamos sentir el placer que solo el sexo te puede dar, pero sabíamos que no sería fácil y que las mujeres del reino tampoco accederían con facilidad, así que, se nos ocurrió crear el imperio del servicio- monologaba con cierto orgullo- si las mujeres pondrían resistencia para lo que teníamos planeado, entonces solo tendríamos que tomarlo por la fuerza, imagínate, todos los hombres de todas las razas unidos con ese propósito-

-Eso es muy bajo… hasta para ti Vault- dijo la pelirroja observando como el pelinegro acercaba a uno de los mercenarios, que tenía una apariencia bastante joven comparado a la mayoría del grupo.

-Es lo que tú crees, pero, es la verdad… ustedes las "Princesas Guerreras" no pudieron contra un solo enemigo y nos contrataron a nosotros para acabar con aquella guerra, recuerdas? Tu luchaste con nosotros aquella vez, tú también eras miembro de Kuroinu Maia, antes de que la zorra de Celestine te nombrara la séptima Princesa- dijo el pelinegro con cierto aborrecimiento- no puedo dejar de pensar en el día que ponga mis manos en esa Elfa, voy a cogérmela hasta que no pueda caminar más- dijo Vault empezando a reír, mientras los otros mercenarios también reían.

-No dejare que eso pase!- exclamo la pelirroja inútilmente, solo para ver como sus intentos eran en vano al no poder liberarse de las cadenas.

En ese momento un estruendo bastante fuerte se escuchó sobre ellos mientras un grito bestial estallaba, pero negando con la cabeza, el pelinegro volvió a prestarle toda la atención a la pelirroja. Tal vez solo sean las bestias quienes celebraban su victoria sobre el reino.

-Bueno, ahora mismo tu eres el centro de nuestra atención pequeña Maia- dijo Vault con cierta burla mientras acercaba más al joven mercenario hacia la pelirroja- sabes? Solo los mercenarios o soldados más experimentados pudieron probar el placer del sexo, pero en nuestras filas hay sangre nueva que aún no tienen esa experiencia… este muchacho aquí por ejemplo- El joven se encontraba bastante excitado, algo que se notaba por su pene completamente erecto- y creo que tú serás, una muy buena primera vez- dijo el pelinegro.

Los demás mercenarios empezaron a acercarse a la pelirroja, quien empezaba a perder lentamente la compostura- No crean que cederé tan fácilmente- dijo en un intento de mostrarse completamente tranquila ante la situación.

-Veremos cuánto dura eso- dijo el pelinegro, observando como el joven mercenario levantaba una de las piernas de la pelirroja y hacia a un lado la parte inferior de la vestimenta que poseía Maia.

-Enserio crees que un niño podría… guh!...ha!~- La pelirroja se encorvo levemente al sentir como el muchacho la penetraba lentamente-(Maldición! Hace mucho tiempo que no tengo sexo que hasta un simple niño me hace sentir de esta manera)- pensó mientras se mordía el labio intentando no dejar salir ningún tipo de sonido cuando empezó a sentir como el muchacho empezaba a mover sus caderas y este liberaba sus pechos para empezar a masajearlos.

Vault por su parte observaba como la pelirroja luchaba por no perder, pero quería ver hasta qué punto podría aguantar antes de quebrarse, cuando eso suceda, sería el momento en el que él pondría la cereza del pastel.

Su sonrisa perversa solo denotaba el orgullo ante su plan que se estaba llevando a cabo, miro el objeto que estaba tapado con mantos.

Aquel espejo mágico, mostraba lo que la persona reflejada en él no quería aceptar. Cuando la pelirroja este en su límite, usaría el espejo para romperla mentalmente.

Pero una persona se puso detrás de él, tocándole el hombro intentando llamar su atención.

Dando media vuelta, se percata que su mejor mercenario tenía un rostro entre molesto y preocupado.

-Hicks, que sucede, pensé que estarías en la zona este?- cuestiono el pelinegro, solo para ver que el mercenario mencionado solo se rascaba la parte trasera de su cabeza.

-Bueno Jefe… tenemos un problema algo grave- dijo Hicks observando el entrecejo fruncido de Vault quien esperaba que continuara- bueno, al parecer hay alguien que está acabando con nuestras fuerza en Geofu y actualmente…-

Y el mercenario se detuvo al escuchar como el techo del lugar empezaba a temblar, mientras que se agrietaban lentamente.

Vault por su parte solo sintió un tipo de Deja Vú ante todo eso- no me jodas!- exclamo con enojo mientras se retiraba con Hicks detrás suyo, si era lo que creía, era mejor salir del lugar lo más rápido posible.

* * *

**Minutos Antes.**

**Con Issei.**

Lo estaba logrando, los pies del gigante eran su debilidad, logro acabar con uno de ellos al provocar que este tropezara y estando en el suelo, no escatimo en usar su fuerza bruta y el filo de sus garras para atravesarle la garganta a ambas cabezas.

El grito de la bestia, la cual se fue ahogando antes de su muerte provoco que el castaño sonriera con cierta malicia, mirando al otro gigante con un brillo bastante perturbador en sus ojos, como si de un depredador se tratase.

El Gigante retrocedió unos pasos ante el instinto del pequeño ser que lo amenazaba, pero hizo de lado todo ese miedo y se lanzó contra el castaño, quien en vez de levantar vuelo corrió hacia las piernas del gigante.

Su idea de cómo vencerlo estaba claro, esquivando los intentos del gigante de querer pisotearlo el castaño se movía de lado a lado, buscando una oportunidad de hacer que el gigante hiciera un movimiento torpe con el cual aprovecharse.

No paso mucho tiempo antes de ver como el pasar entre sus piernas, hacía que el gigante no supiera cómo reaccionar correctamente y no poder sincronizar su giro, provocando que ambas cabezas intentaran girar el cuerpo hacia su dirección correspondiente, produciendo que este estirara la parte central de su colosal cuerpo provocándole dolor.

Issei aprovecho eso para lanzarse con fuerza contra la espalda del gigante, el cual se arrodillo ante la fuerza del impacto.

El castaño no se detuvo allí, escalando por su espalda llegando a una de las cabezas incrusta sus garras mientras hacía uso de su fuerza para intentar tirar al gigante contra el suelo, lográndolo con esfuerzo.

El impacto fue suficiente para que el suelo se cuarteara, pero el gigante solo se encontraba aturdido.

El Ettin intento levantarse pero el castaño no iba a dejar que eso pasara. Con sus manos aun incrustados en la cabeza del gigante, este empezó a levantarlo y hacerlo impactar contra el suelo constantemente, utilizando sus alas para elevarse a una altura adecuada y que el golpe sea lo suficiente para dañarlo.

Con una de sus cabezas completamente aturdidas, la otra cabeza intenta deshacerse de la molestia que lo tenía contra el suelo.

Pero el castaño aprovecho que la otra cabeza le prestara atención, para lanzarse de frente a él y atacar el punto débil de cualquier rostro. Los ojos.

Incrustando su mano en el globo ocular de la criatura, el castaño siente como algo parece reventar dentro, antes de estirar con todas sus fuerzas, provocando que el ojo de la criatura saltara de sus cuencas empezando a derramar una cantidad exagerada de sangre.

Esa cantidad de dolor, provoco que el Ettin se levantara con brusquedad, mientras la otra cabeza que aún estaba aturdida intentaba coordinar sus movimientos, pero era completamente inútil.

Ante la brusquedad de la criatura y con su brazo aun en el globo ocular suelto del Ettin, el castaño fue catapultado hacia el cielo quien aprovecho el impulso para tomar aún más altura.

Sonriendo con cierta arrogancia, el castaño dejo caer su cuerpo dejando que la gravedad haga el trabajo aunque provoco un pequeño impulso con sus alas en la caída, solo para aumentar más la velocidad de caída. Él se había convertido en un proyectil.

Retrayendo su brazo derecho y formando un puño, el castaño dejo caer un golpe brutal sobre el gigante, sobre la cabeza aun aturdida, que ante tal fuerza de impacto doblo la cabeza hacia atrás, provocando que la columna del cuerpo se doblara, logrando acabar con el segundo gigante, por el severo desangrado externo e interno que el castaño le había provocado.

Pero la cabeza al impactar con el suelo con tal fuerza, provoco que esta se fisurara y la caída del castaño aun continuará hasta llegar al final de lo que suponía era un camino o una cámara en el subterráneo.

La cabeza del gigante el cual golpeo, quedo colgando en el hueco, mientras el castaño cayo completamente.

Llegando al final, una gran cantidad de polvo se levantó.

* * *

**Con Maia**

Después de aquellos estruendosos impactos, el techo se desplomo provocando que varios escombros cayeran sobre algunos mercenarios que al no poder evadir o esquivar las grandes rocas cayeron inconscientes o muertos en el suelo.

Para su suerte, el soporte de la cadena que la mantenía sujeta se había soltado, permitiéndole liberarse del joven que se encontraba abusando de ella, al utilizar la misma cadena para separarlo y luego patearlo, provocando que el joven mercenario quedara debajo del lugar donde el castaño caería, provocando que este quedara apresado por los pies del castaño.

Muchos quedaron aturdidos por la polvareda, mientras la figura espectral del castaño se levantaba lentamente.

Maia observaba la sombra de aquella persona levantarse lentamente y algo dentro de ella solo empezaba a gritar peligro por todos lados.

El silencio gobernó el lugar hasta que el sonido de un cristal o espejo rompiéndose resonó.

-Suel…tame- fue allí que el joven mercenario, sintiendo como se le acababa el aire al tener el pie de Issei sobre su cuello, se empezó a quejar.

El castaño entonces se fijó en la persona debajo suyo, observando como este no tenía pantalones y con un cuchillo que saco de su chaleco intentaba cortarlo, solo dañando la vestimenta que había encontrado en el castillo de Olga.

Suspirando, el castaño solo pone más presión sobre el cuello del muchacho, que perdió la vida agonizando por la falta de aire.

Con el cadáver bajo sus pies, el castaño solo patea el cuerpo mandándolo a volar hacia un costado y entonces allí prestándole atención a las personas a su alrededor.

La situación se le hacía muy conocida, varios mercenarios con algunos de ellos sin pantalones, claramente preparados para violar a alguien, solo tenía que encontrar a la víctima.

No tardó mucho en encontrarla.

Su vestimenta, como todas las mujeres que conoció hasta el momento y que no sea civil, era bastante reveladora, algo que nunca cuestiono por la poca importancia que le daba.

Pero ahora mismo tenía sus pechos al descubierto y la parte inferior estaba hecha un lado, por lo que podía ver su feminidad completamente.

-Creo que llegue a tiempo… o ya fue tarde?- pregunto el castaño como si nada a la única mujer en el lugar.

-Quién eres?- fue lo más inteligente que la pelirroja pudo formular.

El castaño no respondió- Te hicieron algo… sí o no?- en cambio volvió a preguntar, mientras miraba con más seriedad a la pelirroja, que retrocedió un poco ante la penetrante mirada de Issei.

Asintiendo lentamente, Maia solo observa como el castaño dirige su atención a todos los mercenarios mientras un manto rojizo lo cubría.

Lo que vio después, la dejo sin habla.

No fue siquiera una pelea injusta, fue simple y llanamente una masacre.

Fue rápido, fue preciso, fue brutal.

El castaño parecía estar descargando todo su enojo en aquellos mercenarios, sus antiguos compañeros.

Pero había algo más detrás de toda esa brutalidad y la pelirroja tenía miedo ante esa idea.

Años de pelear la llevaron a aprender, a leer y entender a las personas.

Y el castaño estaba disfrutando el asesinarlos.

No paso mucho tiempo, antes de que acabara.

* * *

**Minutos más tarde**

Con el castaño teniendo las manos llenas de sangre y la pelirroja, aun quieta en su lugar.

-No acomodaras tus ropas?- pregunto Issei a la mujer, mirando como esta retrocedió unos pasos cuando se acercó- no te hare daño- dijo el castaño al ver las acciones de la pelirroja.

-Porque debería de confiar?- cuestiono Maia mirando con cautela a Issei.

-Porque, si quisiera lastimarte ya lo hubiese hecho y no te hubiera preguntado… ¿No acomodaras tus ropas?- algo molesto el castaño señalo de vuelta a la pelirroja, quien esta vez sí hizo caso y acomodo su vestimenta- no es tan difícil responder sabes?-

-Mira, ni siquiera te conozco y aunque por lo que hiciste te agradezco, no puedo simplemente confiar en ti- menciono la pelirroja, observando como el castaño se limpiaba la sangre de sus manos.

-Punto valido- dijo el castaño como si nada mientras asentía- mi nombre es Issei- se presentó.

La pelirroja solo miraba con duda antes de responder- Maia- dijo algo reacia observando los cuerpos alrededor- era necesario matarlos así?- cuestiono.

Issei miro los cuerpos de los mercenarios, ciertamente, tal vez el desmembrarlos no es la mejor manera de morir- Pero se lo merecían- fue la seca respuesta del castaño.

-Si… supongo… pero matarlos de esa manera…- murmuraba la pelirroja.

-Murieron antes de poder gritar, no sé porque sentirías pena por quienes se propasaron contigo- el castaño no sentía remordimiento en lo que hizo.

Maia solo mantuvo silencio buscando el cadáver de cierta persona entre el montón suspirando con tranquilidad al no encontrarlo.

Issei entrecerró sus ojos ante las acciones de la pelirroja- a quien buscas?- pregunto de manera sospechosa provocando que esta tartamudeara nerviosa, pero no tuvo que responder ante la llegada de un nuevo grupo.

-Issei! Lo hicimos! Los mercenarios se retiran y atrapamos a varios que planeaban unirse a Kuroinu, varios mencionan que vieron a Vault retirarse con el grupo- mencionaba la peli naranja con cierta alegría, antes de percatarse de lo que el castaño había hecho en el lugar- I-Issei… tenías que exagerar?- pregunto observando los cadáveres.

-En mi defensa… se lo merecían, ya estaban abusando de Maia- dijo con simpleza provocando que las mercenarias detrás de Leona vayan junto a la pelirroja con urgencia-(Así que el desgraciado estaba aquí)- pensó recordando la actitud reciente de la pelirroja-(No me gusta esto)- continuo pensando.

Las caballeras mercenarias, empezaron a preguntarle a Maia si se encontraba bien, si no se sentía mal al haber sido violada, incluso una de ellas le cuestiono si no se habían corrido dentro de ella, con cierto nerviosismo la pelirroja negaba- De hecho, Issei llego incluso antes de que el primero pudiera correrse- Menciono.

-Entonces solo uno se propaso contigo? Y yo al ver que tenías los pechos al aire pensé que ya se habían turnado como con las mujeres de Feoh- dijo Issei antes de mirar a Leona- Si lo sabía de ante mano, tal vez no me hubiera pasado de mano con los mercenarios… tal vez- dijo ahora algo apenado por la masacre que hizo en el lugar.

-Ya no importa… lo importante es que salvaste a la Princesa del reino- menciono la peli naranja, provocando que el castaño levantara una ceja pero no dijo nada.

-Sí, eso es lo importante- y la voz de Dalia sonó detrás de ellos.

-Llegaste algo tarde- dijo Issei mirando a la peli negra quien solo refunfuño.

-Bueno, no tan tarde… un grupo intento escapar por el ala este y los interceptamos en el momento justo, después de eso ayudamos a los demás- comento la líder del grupo- las monjas se quedaron a ayudar a los heridos, el hecho de que hayan venido ayuda bastante- menciono- Lucia vendrá dentro de unos minutos, dijo que estaba preocupada por ti al igual que las otras monjas, pero hicieron un trato y solo ella vendrá, mientras que las demás ayudaran-

-Y porque sería eso?- cuestiono el castaño.

-Pues como son sirvientas de la diosa, el hecho de que un pequeño grupo de monjas aparecieran coincidentemente después del ataque, ayuda a creer que la Diosa está velando por ellos… aumenta la moral de las tropas y los civiles se sienten algo más tranquilos- menciono Dalia observando la masacre que hizo Issei- y ahora por tu culpa tendremos que limpiar esto-

-Sin comentarios- respondió el castaño antes de que cada una empezara a moverse dejando a Issei solo.

Mirando a su alrededor, empezó a observar el lugar aprovechando que las personas en la zona empezaron a sacar los cuerpos de los mercenarios muertos.

Encontrando algo tirado en el suelo, cubierto por una tela.

Removiendo la tela, observa el diseño ovalado de lo que parecía ser una base de espejo y los pedazos esparcidos en el suelo.

Poniéndose de rodillas y agarrando uno de los pedazos, observo su reflejo en él para que sus ojos se abrieran con sorpresa y cierto enojo, al ver que la persona reflejada era su "yo" del pasado.

Como si el tiempo a su alrededor pasara más lento, el pedazo de espejo mostraba eventos de su pasado. Sus recuerdos.

Sus amigos Matsuda y Motohama estaban allí, espiando el cambiador de mujeres de la academia, los tres juntos para luego ser perseguidos por el club de Kendo y ser golpeados hasta la muerte. El consideraba esos momentos buenos tiempos, tiempos donde…

"**Era pervertido y débil"**

La imagen de su familia apareció, eso provoco que el corazón del castaño doliera, los rostros de sus padres los vio allí, mientras tenían una cena en familia, creyendo que todo estaba bien y que siempre seria así hasta el día que la muerte los reclamara, él no quería que se vieran envueltos en el mundo de los demonios, para evitar que vivieran algo malo pero nunca pensó que su desaparición también podrían causarles dolor. La pérdida de un hijo. Se dejó llevar, creyó que todo estaría bien…

"**Era ingenuo"**

El recuerdo de su cita con Amano o Raynare empezó entonces, intento ser lo menos pervertido posible, ser alguien de la cual su novia no se avergonzara, su primera cita que luego se convirtió en la peor de sus pesadillas, agonizando por las manos de la muerte, deseando que alguien lo salvara…

"**Perdí mi humanidad"**

Su imagen junto con la pelirroja, quien con dulces palabras lo seducían y lo cegaban de la realidad en la que vivía. Sus primeras batallas, sus primeros sacrificios, todo para ganarse la atención y el cariño de alguien que solo veía al Dragón dentro de él, mas no al hombre que lo portaba. Cada vez luchaba más, aprendía lo que era arrebatar una vida y que las palabras de esa mujer eran un veneno que lo ataban a ese amor inexistente que recibía…

"**Perdí mi libertad"**

Las peleas se intensificaron y luego estallo la guerra, Rizevim Livan Lucifer invocando al Dragón Apocalíptico. Allí perdió toda idea de paz, se convirtió en una punta de lanza, donde se le ordenaba luchar él tenía que estar. Un soldado más, que ante las adversidades que se presentaron lo obligaron a convertirse en algo más…

"**Un Guerrero, un Asesino"**

Su victoria sobre el dragón se mostraba entonces para luego pasar a su lucha contra dos súper demonios. No tuvo problemas en vencerlos, por más débil que parecía estar, no fueron un reto ante la diferencia de poder. Él adquirió algo que nadie más poseía, él se convirtió en un ser que podía pelear contra todos en el mundo y posiblemente salir victorioso, todo ese poder dentro suyo…

"**Me convertí en un monstruo"**

Atrapado en un infierno, donde tenía que luchar para sobrevivir, por cada pedazo de pan, por un poco de alimento, por un pequeño momento de paz. Pero estaba cansado de luchar, harto de seguir peleando, mas su lado de dragón lo mantenía vivo, todo para ser juzgado por esas personas que solo vieron lo malo en él y lo que otros lo obligaron a cometer…

"**Un traidor ante sus ojos"**

Allí aparecieron quienes se llamaron sus amigos, todos ellos tenían problemas que él ayudo a superar, renegaban de sus orígenes, odiaban sus poderes, se dejaron caer en la venganza, el los ayudo, pero todos ellos lo dejaron de lado cuando más los necesito, fue allí donde se dio cuenta…

"**Estoy solo"**

Lo tiraron al vacío, lo dejaron en aquella oscuridad solo para aparecer en un mundo nuevo, donde volvería a luchar. La imagen de Olga y Chloe, la imagen de Prim y Alicia. El los observaba en la distancia, un mundo donde el más fuerte caza al más débil, y los que tenían poder hacían lo que querían, no era muy diferente a su mundo y si era así, porque las ayudaba? Porque seguía luchando? Que propósito tenia seguir luchando una guerra que no le pertenecía, donde al final nada cambiaría. Cuando todo acabara, lo desecharían nuevamente. Tal vez, solo tal vez sería mejor…

"**Desaparecer para siempre"**

Una mano se posó sobre su hombro sacándolo de ese trance en el cual se encontraba, apretando con fuerza rompió el pedazo de espejo que tenía en sus manos antes de mirar a la persona a su lado.

Leona le observaba con cierta tristeza y pena en sus ojos, como si quisiera llorar.

Mirando más atrás, observo a Lucia quien había llegado en ese momento y que al igual que todas, estaban observándolo casi de la misma manera triste e incluso algunas estaban derramando lágrimas.

-Estas bien?- le pregunto la peli naranja, mientras el castaño simplemente se ponía de pie sin responder- Issei?-

-No lo sé- fue su respuesta, el castaño miro como algunas estaban cerca de los pedazos de espejo- ustedes…-

-Si… lo vimos- respondió la monja sin esperar a la pregunta- todos lo vimos y escuchamos… Issei-sama… tu antes eras humano… y entonces…-

-No digas nada- pidió el castaño mientras daba un largo suspiro interrumpiéndola- simplemente, no digas nada- retirándose del lugar en silencio con todas las miradas puestas en él.

Lucia fue tras Issei segundos después.

Nadie dijo una palabra, mientras intentaba volver a su labor pero no podían ante la imagen que habían visto hace unos momentos.

La de un hombre con el espíritu roto.

* * *

**Ken - Palacio principal**

**Habitaciones.**

Dos mujeres se encontraban allí sentadas, mientras una pequeña mesa las separaba.

En la meza había dos tazas de té para cada una, aunque una de las tazas ya se encontraba vacía.

Kaguya observaba detenidamente a la mujer delante suyo, sus naranjos ojos aun no podían despegarse de las cualidades únicas que poseía la rubia.

Esas orejas y nueve colas de zorro, colas que se mecían lentamente detrás.

-Entonces eso es todo lo que tienes para cuestionar?- la rubia decía mientras agarraba la taza de té y le daba un pequeño sorbo con elegancia.

Kaguya se sobresaltó levemente, pero asintió ante la cuestión que la Kyubi le había dado.

-Bien, entonces puedo ser yo la que cuestiona ahora? Lo único que me respondiste fue donde estaba, pero aún tengo varias dudas- mencionaba la rubia con tranquilidad.

-Si está a mi alcance le responderé Yasaka-sama- menciono la pequeña sacerdotisa.

Yasaka no dijo nada ante el honorifico, aunque anteriormente le había pedido que lo quitara, pero parecía que no le harían caso. Negando con la cabeza la rubia empezó con sus preguntas- He visto que se están preparando para una guerra, puedo saber que sucede?- primera pregunta.

La respuesta fue sencilla, un hombre llamado Vault quería conquistar todos los imperios y hacer de todas las mujeres simples muñecas para el sexo.

Detestable sin lugar a dudas, pero al parecer tenían el poder para lograrlo. Hasta donde sabia la sacerdotisa, varios reinos ya estaban bajo ataque y por unas de sus fuentes o red de información alguien o algo impidió que dominaran el castillo del norte, donde vivía la enemiga de la humanidad.

Ahora mismo solo tenían información de que un reino llamado Feoh se encontraba bajo ataque y que posiblemente el reino de nombre de Geofu también.

-Con Ansur aún no tenemos información ya que no tenemos respuesta de Claudia-dono y Rad están sin ningún inconveniente, al parecer aún no están bajo la amenaza de ser atacados, Ruu Ruu-san nos informó hace unas horas- decía la sacerdotisa con toda la calma posible.

-Entiendo- Yasaka volvió a darle un sorbo a su té, antes de mirar seriamente a Kaguya- mi razón de estar aquí como te dije anteriormente, es por una persona… la persona en cuestión también se encuentra en este mundo- comentaba con calma- Hyodou Issei es su nombre, lo han visto?- cuestiono.

-Es un varón?- le pregunto la sacerdotisa recibiendo el asentimiento de la Kyubi- lo siento, podría preguntar a mis guardias si era una mujer, pero dentro de los terrenos del palacio está prohibido el ingreso a los hombres, solo uno tiene acceso a los interiores- menciono- se habrá dado cuenta que todas somos mujeres en el palacio- continuo.

Yasaka asintió ante ello, llevando su pulgar a su boca y mordiéndolo levemente- si… entiendo, aunque porque solo un hombre es permitido en el lugar?- pregunto.

-Es mi protegido- respondió Kaguya- Shamuhaza es un elfo oscuro que acogí después de que un grupo lo haya utilizado a él y varios más para intentar resurgir a un Dios, bueno intentaron, cuando mis guardias llegaron solo estaba allí siendo preparado para el sacrificio- mencionaba- le di un lugar donde sanar sus heridas y que pueda recuperarse, hace varios años que está con nosotros y es bastante servicial, aunque un poco callado-

-Y donde se encuentra ahora?- cuestiono la rubia con tranquilidad.

-Tal vez esté en la biblioteca del palacio, suele pasar todo su tiempo allí- respondió la peli negra.

-Entiendo, deberías de estar atenta a él… si lo que dices sobre el propósito de este grupo, prácticamente todos los hombres serían posibles enemigos, incluso aquellos que dicen ser cercanos a ti- la voz de Yasaka tenía cierto tono de resentimiento que no fue notado por la pequeña sacerdotisa.

-Supongo que tiene razón, pero dudo que Shamuhaza sea alguien de quien sospechar- dijo Kaguya mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Yo también decía eso de mis seguidores y guardias más leales- murmuro la rubia, pero negó con la cabeza intentando dejar de lado ese recuerdo- aun así mantén un ojo encima de él, nunca esta demás mantenerte vigilante- comento, mientras Kaguya solo asentía.

-Puede que tengas razón- fue su simple respuesta, antes de que la puerta corrediza de la habitación se abriera y una de las guardias ingresaran.

-Kaguya-sama, las Princesas Alicia y Prim solicitan ingresar al palacio… además, traen compañía poco placentera, pero aseguran que están de nuestro lado- la guardia decía mientras agachaba la cabeza.

-Entiendo… normalmente, intentaría evitar una revelación como lo es usted Yasaka-sama, pero me gustaría que me acompañara a conocer a las otras princesas, en estos momentos mantener secretos entre reinos aliados creo que no es la mejor idea- menciono la sacerdotisa mientras Yasaka solo pidió que guiara el camino.

* * *

**Mientras tanto - Entrada al palacio.**

Olga y Chloe quienes se encontraba en medio de un grupo de guardias de Feoh, miraban los alrededores con tranquilidad aunque algo inseguras después del arrebato de la guardia de la sacerdotisa que no dudaron en atacarlas.

Cosa que gracias a una de las habilidades de Olga, que provocaba parálisis en los que eran marcados como enemigos, Prim pudo explicar su situación antes de levantar el hechizo.

Por otro lado Prim y Alicia quienes se encontraban un poco más adelante, miraban la puerta del palacio esperando que esta se abriera nuevamente, aunque Alicia se estaba impacientando, algo que se notaba bastante con el golpeteo de sus pies con el suelo.

-Nunca fuiste la más paciente- dijo la peli rosada mientras se reía levemente.

-Cómo quieres que tenga paciencia cuando por culpa de esas abominaciones detrás, casi empezamos una batalla contra las guardia de Kaguya- respondió con cierto enojo la rubia.

-Al menos gracias a Olga pudimos explicar la situación y por favor Alicia-nee-sama… llámalas por su nombre, ya no son el enemigo- pidió con tranquilidad Prim.

-Tch. Lo que sea- fue la seca respuesta de la caballera rubia, antes de ver como las puertas se volvían a abrir revelando a la sacerdotisa, algunas de sus protegidas, un grupo de guardias y a una rubia con rasgos de zorro.

Todo el grupo quedo atónito ante la presencia de la mujer rubia, hasta que Olga fue quien hablo.

-Una Kyubi… pensar que su raza aun existiría- menciono la Reina de los elfos oscuros con toda la tranquilidad del mundo- lo último que supe fue que los humanos mataron a la última zorro demonio, antes de que esta consiguiera su novena cola-

-Ya veo a que se refería mi guardia con "No placenteras"… bienvenidas y no tan bienvenidas a mi palacio- la voz de Kaguya era seca y cortante en la última parte- por favor pasen- pidió con tranquilidad antes de que solo unas guardias de Feoh, las elfas oscuras y las dos princesas de Feoh ingresaran.

El resto fue a acomodar los carruajes y a reabastecerse en el pueblo.

Prim y Alicia fueron junto a Kaguya, quienes empezaron a hablar amenamente mientras en su andar lideraban al grupo. Todos ellos iban al centro del palacio, donde podrían hablar con más tranquilidad.

Aunque la hostilidad de Kaguya hacia Olga y compañía era muy notoria.

Yasaka quien acompañaba al grupo, espero por las elfas oscuras antes de caminar a lado de ambas.

-Así que tú eres la enemiga de la humanidad- comento Yasaka con tranquilidad mientras miraba a la Reina- no te pareces en nada a lo que tenía en mente- acompaño.

Viendo que la rubia parecía ser alguien serena y sin malas intenciones, Olga continuo la conversación- Tu en cambio no te pareces en nada a alguien desaliñada que solo busca almas del cual alimentarse- comento con gracia, cosa que solo provoco la risa de Yasaka- solo tienes los rasgos de zorro-

-Esas son las historias que nos definen aquí? -menciono la rubia- aunque debería decir lo mismo, tú no tienes la apariencia de la bruja con el cual ellos te pintan- riendo comento.

-Que te habrán dicho?- murmuro Olga entre leves risas antes de que el grupo se detuviera ante una gran puerta.

Mientras la gran puerta se abría lentamente, Chloe quien estaba escuchando la conversación entre ambas mujeres no pudo evitar pensar en algo- Porque habla con Olga-sama con tanta tranquilidad? Después de que los humanos hayan hablado de Olga-sama, dudo que deje una buena imagen de ella… pero aun así usted le habla como si no tuviera nada malo- pregunto a la Kyubi.

-No soy de las que juzgan a la persona sin tener verdadero conocimiento de estas, como son, quienes son- empezó a explicar la Zorra rubia- De donde vengo era una líder de una facción completa y tenía que ver a cientos de personas de distintas razas, cada una de ellas con alguna mancha negra en su historial de acciones, pero si los juzgas antes de siquiera tener una visión real, entonces lo único que provocarías es enemistad… es lo que sucedía en mi hogar y es lo que sucede en este mundo al parecer- menciono Yasaka con tranquilidad- supongo que todo los ataques y muertes humanas que provocaste, tienes tus razones no?- pregunto con una suave risa viendo que la puerta se abrió completamente, por lo que se dispuso a ingresar con el grupo- y pueden llamarme Yasaka- finalizo.

Olga por su parte solo guardo silencio observando a la mujer que estaba caminando a su lado, alguien que intento ver la verdad tras sus acciones antes de juzgarla como la villana. Solo Issei había hecho algo así. Fue entonces que cayo en cuenta de algo que Yasaka dijo- no eres de este mundo?-

-No lo soy, eso es algo que la pequeña de allí revelara en la reunión que planea con las princesas- menciono la Rubia tranquilamente- según dice ella cuando nos vimos por primera vez, yo soy una enviada de su Dios del Brillo como respuesta a sus plegarias-

-Entonces ella te invoco a este mundo?- pregunto Chloe que aún seguía escuchando la conversación.

Yasaka asintió algo insegura con la respuesta, pero era lo que más se acercaba.

-Entonces si fuiste invocada de otro mundo, tal vez- Chloe siguió hablando mientras Yasaka escuchaba tranquilamente lo que decía la Elfa oscura, pero nunca espero- …seas del mismo mundo que Issei-sama- que dijera el nombre de la persona por el cual ella vino.

* * *

**Sin mentirles. Este episodio fue un dolor de cabezas.**

**Si preguntan porque, es que Maia y Claudia seran los personajes que mas dificultad tendre para acercarme, mas si es que quiero que esté en el Harem.**

**Si, Maia estará pero sera algo complejo o no tan complejo, su forma de ingreso.**

**Bueno, no tengo mucho que decir, es que hice el capitulo con laguna mental, por lo que habra partes que salieron fluidos y otros que parecen forzadas.**

**Supongo que se daran cuenta.**

**Agradezco a todos los que dejaron los comentarios, son realmente geniales, pero no me siento muy bien para responderlos, menos cuando a un payaso se le ocurre mandarme un PM diciendome que no me aparezca mas por Fanfiction si voy a dejar colgado mis historias.**

**Bueno, no se quien se cree el person, pero suerte al señor lector que solo sabe criticar al autor que ni sabe quien es y no critica a la historia que intenta crear.**

**Otro tema, para los que odian la trama cliche de Traicion/abandono. Es un tipo de tema que es mas facil hacerle cambiar al personaje. Donde podes hacerle crecer hacia la direccion que quieres. Ademas, eso provoca que se pueda cortar las relaciones anteriores si es que no quieres que el grupo normal del anime este en el harem. Si le vas a hacer Bashing o no, es cuestion del autor.**

**También**** Disculpen si tardo, pero es que intento sacar algo coherente y no un clasico, "Se saco la verga y se las cogio a todas. Fin". Menos cuando estamos hablando de Kuroinu, que en lo personal, no tiene tanto de trasfondo. Despues de todo su novela ero visual, solo relata los motivos y como se las cogen, siendo solo Claudia, Maia y Chloe los que tienen un trasfondo mayor e impactante en la historia.**

**El resto son los conocidos personajes de bolsa, o assfuck que estan solo por el diseño para ver como se las cogen.**

**Por lo que intento crear una linea de tiempo, donde sea algo conciso y no tan flotante, donde solo deje algun que otro espacio en blanco. De por si, dije que Issei ya es el ente mas fuerte de este mundo, se los carga a todos si quiere, pero la trama va hacia no solo él salvando a las princesas, sino a su recuperacion mental y emocional, tal vez para que recupere su confianza hacia los demas.**

**Solo eso.**

**Bueno. no tengo mas que decir. Estoy con una traba mental grande.**

**Les agradezco por los comentarios, son los mejores del mundo. Sean Criticas buenas o malas, las criticas las acepto pero... por favor, insultos guardencelos. que simplemente los pasare por alto.**

**Me despido. Con todo el cariño del mundo.**

**Hasta la proxima.**

**CRZYPaladin. Fueeeraaaaaaaaaaaa.**

**Chau Chau.**

**P.D.: Resulta ser que estuve escribiendo mal todo este tiempo, no es P.D. de post data. tenia que ser P.S. de Post Scriptum.**

**P.S.: A que esta genial e.e. Por cierto, epilogo habitual abajo. Chiao.**

* * *

**Guarida de Kuroinu – Ruinas**

-MALDICION!- los gritos de Vault resonaban en el lugar, mientras sus mercenarios los observaban de lejos, siendo solo Hicks y Kin los que estaban cerca de él.

-También tengo entendido, que el ataque a Feoh fallo y que las princesas fueron salvadas por el chico- Kin informaba al líder de los mercenarios provocando que el enojo en Vault aumentara más y más- también me informaron de que un grupo fue a Ken… Olga se encontraba en ese grupo-

-Entonces es probable que el muchacho vaya a Ken después- Hicks dio su opinión mientras miraba como Vault solo golpeaba una de las paredes.

-Ese mocoso, es un peligro para mis planes- murmuro el líder de mercenarios con rabia- no solo se cargó a dos de mis grandes bestias, sino que arruino mis planes en Feoh y Geofu- seguía mascullando- tiene que haber una forma de matarlo!-

-Si logro resurgir al anti-Dios, estoy seguro que podríamos acabarlo- la voz del hombre vendado se escuchó llegar, mientras este hacia su acto de aparición.

-Eso significaría atacar Ken y no pienso arriesgar a mis hombres cuando la información que poseo indican que el desgraciado estaría en camino al reino- las palabras de Vault fueron claras.

-Insinúas que no ayudaras con mis planes?- Shamuhaza se mostraba molesto ante la situación.

-Quieres que sacrifique a mis hombres? No sé si lo entiendes, pero acepte ayudarte porque todo parecía ir bien, pero la aparición de ese mocoso corta todos mis planes, no puedo mandar a mis más leales mercenarios a morir- Vault estaba más serio de lo habitual.

-La próxima noche de luna llena es la indicada para poder resurgir al Anti-Dios, solo si…- Shamuhaza intentaba razonar pero la espada de Vault golpeo el suelo con fuerza.

-No entiendes verdad? No mandare a mis hombres a su muerte- fueron las palabras finales de Vault, provocando que el hombre vendado apretara los puños con fuerza y se largara del lugar maldiciendo.

-Entonces que haremos ahora jefe?- pregunto Hicks.

-Tendremos que ver como atacar ahora, conociendo a Maia mandara mensajeras a los demás reinos, por lo que sería bueno atacar uno de los reinos más alejados- mencionaba Vault mientras se ponía a pensar- Thorn está fuera de cuestión, si los atacamos ahora perderemos mucho, necesitaríamos mandar a todas las tropas y eso provocaría que los otros reinos actúen y por ende atraeríamos la atención del muchacho- calculaba.

-Y entonces porque no atacar Ansur? Sin Claudia para comandar las defensas, podremos romper las entradas fácilmente- comento Kin.

-Claudia todavía se encuentra en Thorn, eh? Pero si atacamos Ansur iríamos en contra de las ideas del viejo Grave- menciono Hicks con cierta burla.

-Atacar Rad no es una opción tampoco, ante nuestro fracaso en Geofu las defensas de Rad aumentaron, a no ser que movamos a las bestias con nosotros será una batalla perdida y Geofu está muy cerca por lo que mandarían refuerzos rápidamente- decía Kin mientras acomodaba sus lentes- eso solo provocaría más problemas-

-Necesitamos aumentar la moral de mis mercenarios y conquistar un reino sería lo mejor, lo siento por Grave pero Ansur es la mejor opción ahora, preparen las tropas para movilizarlas- dijo Vault saliendo del lugar.

-Enserio crees que sea buena idea?- cuestiono Hicks a Kin.

-No necesariamente tiene que ser bueno, pero Vault tiene un punto- decía el mago con tranquilidad- tres derrotas seguidas, necesita que sus hombres aun sean leales a la causa y atacar el reino con menos defensas seria lo mejor, además de que está muy lejos del chico que Olga invoco, si salimos victoriosos en este ataque, es una manera de aumentar la moral-

-No llevaremos grandes bestias entonces?- pregunto de vuelta el mercenario al mago quien se encogió de hombros.

-Sera decisión de Vault- fueron sus últimas palabras mientras se retiraba.

Hicks que se quedó solo, fue hacia la salida de la ruina observando como el hombre vendado se retiraba con un par de bestias.

-Esto no le va a agradar a Vault- dijo antes de volver a las ruinas para hablar con su líder acerca de lo que había visto.

* * *

**Ken – Habitaciones de ****huéspedes**

Olga y Chloe se encontraban en la misma habitación, con la entrada resguardada por guardias.

Ambas estaban pensando en lo que había sucedido hacia unas horas atrás. La reunion, el aviso de que ellas ahora eran parte de la fuerza que lucharía contra Vault y que Issei había pedido que las aceptaran como aliadas.

Y sobre el caso de Issei.

Yasaka resultaba ser del mismo mundo que Issei y al parecer las creencias de que ella fue invocada se disolvieron cuando en la reunión ella menciono que vino por cuenta propia a ese mundo.

Todo en busca del castaño.

-Issei no te menciono nada de ella?- cuestiono Olga a su amiga y subordinada quien solo negó con la cabeza.

-Solo me hablo de su pequeño grupo y de la mujer que lo había asesinado cuando era humano, fuera de eso nunca menciono a otras personas que no fueran sus enemigos- respondió Chloe.

-Lo supuse, cuando me contaste su historia sabía que no te había dicho todo- murmuro la Reina de los elfos oscuros- tal vez solo te contó lo que más le pesaba o tal vez, lo que él creyó que podría contarte-

-Yo supongo que solo me contó lo más importante, tal vez solo relato a las personas que más lo dañaron- murmuro Chloe antes de escuchar como la puerta de la habitación se abría.

-O tal vez solo te contó algo de su historia a modo de demostrar que confía en ustedes- Yasaka decía mientras ingresaba a la habitación- supongo, sabía que de una manera u otra no guardarías el secreto y contaría a los demás, por eso te contó gran parte, pero no todo-

Chloe ante eso bajo la mirada algo avergonzada.

-Que te trae a mi habitación Yasaka?- cuestiono Olga mirando a la Rubia con rasgos zorrunos.

-Ya sabes porque estoy aquí y ustedes me pueden ayudar a dar con él… no tengo porque decirte mis motivos- respondió Yasaka con una sonrisa audaz, mientras miraba a Olga- después de todo, creo que tú y yo estamos detrás de él por la misma razón-

Chloe por alguna razón sentía que debía irse del lugar y esconderse.


End file.
